The Story Of Us
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: "I told you not to fall in love with me." He laughed,"You made a bet that you will make me fall for you." Dawn flinched,"I was not thinking clearly." Being the Ice princess comes with some expectations. Will Dawn accept her destiny or create her own destiny, with the man she loves? A pearlshipping story. Magic!AU. Aura Ash X Ice Mage Dawn
1. Chapter 1: Start of something, Terrible?

**Chapter 1**

 ***Dawn's POV***

I twisted and turned in my bed, feeling uneasy. This place is just not made for me.

I sighed. I just don't have any other choice. I turned again, trying to understand what I did wrong. It is not my fault that I am this way. This is not my fault that I am a princess and used to a life of luxury. It is not my fault that I.. I almost killed my sister.

A silent tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. I just can't sit and cry.

"Are you awake Princess?" I heard Aria call. I groaned and got up. I wanted to say I hadn't slept all night, so there was no question of waking up. But, no. I can't be rude. I am a princess, though am a failure. No matter how much it kills me, I can't be rude to others, it is beyond my limit.

I groaned again but trying to keep my temper down, asked,"Do I really have to go? I don't feel good."

Aria, understanding I was awake entered the room and politely stood near the door. With a warming smile, she said,"I know you hate summer Princess but you have to control your body temperature. This is one of the main physiological control you have to master. As for now, I will make sure too much warmth doesn't harm you."

She pulled out a long stick from her hair, and only God knows where she hides it, and chanted some spells.

Once she was done, I found myself immersed in bluish light. I began to feel better instantly. My body was emitting bluish smoke, which matched the colour of my room. I have to learn this quickly, otherwise I am going to mess up or land in trouble.

"Thanks Aria," I said gratefully and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're welcome, Princess."

"Don't call me that. Please. It makes me feel so superior,'' I said and picked up my clothes from wardrobe.

I could hear her chuckle."Sorry Princess," she said, smiling,"I may be the same age as you are but I don't have the power or courage to disrespect nobility. You will stay my Mistress, no matter what."

Aria, she is my maid in waiting but also my closest companion. She has been supporting me since she arrived in my life. The stupid fellow doesn't know I don't see her as a maid, she is like my sister. At least she knows how to calm me down. She was one of the few people who could control me when I was on a rampage.

I gave a loud sigh and with fake anger said,"You're defying me by not listening to me. Well, make sure you don't call me princess in front of everyone, okay?"

"Understood,"she smiled and walked out of my room. I don't know how I was going to stay without this red head. Sighing, I hoped my roommates will be as nice or at least half as nice as her. Staying in hostel was going to be tough. Especially, without someone who knows how to control me. Moreover I don't know how was I going to communicate and mix with other people as well as I could with Aria. Only time will tell what was going to happen to me.

"That is the reason you're here Dawn, to learn self control," I said and raised my hand, forming a long yet strong and shiny sword like structure. The only difference between the sword like thing in my hand and a real sword is the material they are made of. Swords are made of metal, mine is made of ice. Pure, white, glistening and sparkling ice which shines even in dim light but is as fierce as a real one. I gripped the handle tightly and smiled. At least I don't have to worry about self protection. I shook away my thoughts and the sword disappeared in thin air, leaving a sparkling white powdery structure which soon dissolved in air.

Once it was gone, I went inside the bathroom and dumped my sweaty clothes in the wash basket. I hate sweating, it makes me feel uneasy and uncomfortable. That was natural too, having powers which can harvest ice is just opposite and weak as compared to fire, or heat. No doubt too much heat made me feel weak.

The water was perfect, just enough cold to make me feel better. Coming to Hoenn was not my idea, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the warm temperatures over here. Hoenn is really warm as compared to Sinnoh. But, just three years and I will be free.

I put on a blue V-necked tank top with white bordering and a short white skirt with blue ribbon running across its border and with socks which reached the brim of my skirt, I was ready. I don't need makeup, the ice power I can use helps me to maintain my natural glow internally. In short, I don't look bad without makeup.

"Victini Academy," I said while sliding my bag over my shoulder, admiring my new look in the mirror and fixing my hair in a high ponytail,"Here comes the Ice Wielder Dawn Berlitz, Princess of Sinnoh!"

...

 **Victiny Academy**

 **"A academy where all of you will learn to control your powers, know how to cope up with problems, challenge your limits, make new friends, find new goals and increase your ability. We just have one advice for you all, DON'T DIE."**

I giggled on reading the school pamphlet. I just don't understand why my Mom wanted me to come to this academy. Well, maybe because Salvia graduated from this school too and so did my Mom. Speak about maintaining family culture. More than that, my Mom almost pays incredible amount of money to maintain this school, she thinks this is a perfect way to thank the institution for helping to educate several siblings of mine.

I glanced at the back of the pamphlet. It had the whole plan and map of the entire camp. At least I won't get lost on the first day of school.

I saw a hustle and bustle of students moving around. Some were accustomed to the area as they were not using a pamphlet and others were newbie like me, trying to relate the location on pamphlet to the real area.

I can feel power, power radiating from every person. I am not the only one special here, I know that. Well, that is why we are here in this school. To learn and control our power.

I sighed and glanced forward, speaking to myself,"Okay, left than ten metres straight and than take the stairs to the first floor." I sighed, such a long way.

I turned left, and suddenly felt a vessel of pure raw power in front of me. I was about to collide with it when the body twirled on its toes and missed me by an inch. It disappeared as soon as it came but I noticed speck of black hair. I hardly had the time to blink, he was so fast.

"Such awesome reflexes!" I could only exclaim.

Regaining my senses, I understood I had to go find my room.

Standing in front of a chocolate coloured wooden door I took a deep breath and put my hand on the knob. I can feel ferocious powers inside, electric wizard, shadow wielders, grass user, water hermit but the most feiry, fire spirit. The last spirit seemed calm and friendly but I can't help but feel uneasy. Fire makes me uneasy afterall.

"Are you going to enter lousy rat?" A unfamiliar voice was addressed to me, his mouth dangerously close to my ears. So close that I can feel his hot breath on my almost naked shoulders. I gulped due to the close proximity. My breathes became erratic and uneasy, I felt my heart pounding. For a moment I thought using my sword to make him move away from me, but I don't want to get into a fight on first day of school. I can sense something was different about this person. He was almost the same as me. Almost.

He moved a little closer and my grip on the door knob stiffened. Aura, yes, his ability was aura and psychic too? Was he also a hybrid?

I felt his hand placed over mine and my heart skipped a beat. No way! He can't touch me without permission. I could feel him still getting closer until my back pressed against his chest. He jerked a little, well, my body temperature was colder than usual. He must have felt the change in body temperature.

"Ice Wielder eh?" He huskily said and turned the door knob, our hand till connected,"Looks like you're my next target."

He opened the door and before I could even turn to see his face I felt the warmth of his hand leaving me and entering the classroom. He sure was fast. But I know who he was. I don't forget people so soon.

The class was busy, some were chatting, some bickering, some simply silent. I felt fire spirit sitting at far left corner of the room. Deciding to stay as far as possible, I took a seat on the first bench. No doubt the Aura Guardian I faced before entering the room was the same person I met in the hallway.

I turned around and found the boy sitting two rows next to me. His hair was black, as dark as the night sky, eyes chocolatey brown. His skinned was tanned and he had funny 'Z' marks on his cheeks, just a little below his eyes. His hair was tamed with a cap, a red one with a black half circle at the front. His attire was simple, black vest with a open half sleeved dark blue jacket and baggy black pants.

"What does he mean by next target?" I couldn't help but slowly ask myself.

"You must be talking about Ashy-boy," I heard a voice. Seeing in that direction, I saw it was a boy with brownish hair, messy but giving him a more matured look. Steel coloured eyes with unknown calmness and maturity in it.

"Do you mean that Aura user?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity. That boy looked someone who was harmless.

"Yeah, he is the only one who can use Aura in the whole academy,"Another sweet voice chirped. Standing beside the boy was a girl with red hair, her hair tied in a sideways ponytail. She was wearing a yellow top and short shorts with suspenders. Her emerald coloured eyes were rather pretty.

"I don't know."

"Oh, wait. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Misty Waterflower and this is Gary Oak. We are Water and Shadow powers wielders, what about you?" The emerald eyed beauty, named Misty asked.

I took a deep breath and giggled. Well, I know I am going to make some good friends. Extending my hand, a gesture taught by my Mom, to shake hands with her, I introduced myself,"Dawn Berlitz, Ice Wielder from Sinnoh. Nice to meet you all."

Taking my hands, she shook them lightly and smiled, saying,"We are gonna be great buddies. I just know it."

"Is your hair colour natural?" Misty asked, I giggled a little. I face this question on a daily basis. Smiling, I said,"Yes. My power give this natural colour to my hair. My sister and mother have blue hair too."

"Just like Drew," another girl said and I shifted in my seat. This is the fire wielder. No doubt about it. I chose to stay quiet but smiled, to make sure I don't offend her in anyway. She sure was powerful, but how much I don't know. And I have no plan to find it out by engaging in a fight.

Gary, feeling a little out of the conversation, flipped his hair and sat on a desk near mine. Smirking a little, he said,"No doubt Ashy-boy took interest on you."

That must be an compliment. I forced a smile, trying to get rid of my blush,"What do you mean?"

He smirked and let out a small sigh, trying to give a dramatic effect. Well, he sure is an interesting person. "Ashy-boy has the reputation of bringing a new girl to bed every week. And I think you're his next target. Well, If he has said that he will make you his next target, I am sure he will cross any limit to get you."

His words took me by surprise. Was he kidding? His eyes had a playful attitude but it didn't seem that he was joking. A little self conscious, I glanced toward Misty who shook her head slightly,"Gary is not lying. You better stay on your guard Dawn. But he is not a bad guy, except that attitude of his, everything is fine."

The fire spirit sensed my thoughts and gave a small giggle. She is not that scary but I must maintain my distance. If my body feels she is gonna harm me, even if it is just my imagination, I might lose control again. And this time, without Aria and Mom around, situation can go pretty dangerous and out of control.

I bit my lips. What the hell is gonna happen?

...

Our teacher entered a little while later. Since it was our first day, he decided or rather told us to get familiar with others.

I learned his name was Naruto, one of the best teacher in our school. He had blond hair, as messy as that of Gary and Ashy-boy, and funny whiskers on his cheek. His eyes were a shade of cerulean blue, but his face still looked like a baby. He was not that handsome, well cute was more appropriate. What I heard from Gary was that this teacher was rather fun loving and friendly. Thank God he was not some stuck up arrogant teacher.

Well, the first day is the day of introduction, Naruto Sensei sure has an interesting way. Chanting some magical spells, he created a wall like barrier around us and with his cheeky grin, said,"Use your attack or display any move you know to introduce yourself. Then I will group you people accordingly."

First up was a boy named Calem, who got up and twirled his hand in air, forming a dark red coloured flute. Playing a melodious tune, he had already calmed down the whole class. Smirking in satisfaction, he cheekily said,"The name is Calem, I am a sound wielder."

Next was a boy with purple hair, his face as blunt as a rock and eyes emotionless. He created a ball of electricity which passed straight into the ceiling. Thank goodness the barrier Naruto sensei had created absorbed it. He was Paul Shinji. Interesting power.

Next was a boy with Green hair and a brunette, both users of Grass. They were Andrew Hayden, shortly known as Drew and the girl was his twin sister, Leaf Hayden.

Misty yielded water power, Gary shadow type power, and a beautiful blonde, Serena used copying ability. That was some rare power. Next up was Ashy-boy, and as I had already guessed, he used Aura and psychic power. What surprised me was that his real name was Ash Ketchum. I thought Ashy-boy was his real name. Now when I think of it, I smile at my naïveness. It can't be someone's real name after all.

And up next was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. May Maple, Fire wielder, the one who had powers to make me feel uneasy even without touching me. She was a friendly girl, I knew it and I guess she understood her presence made me feel uneasy. But, I was not going to let my fear overcome me. I will be a close friend of May. No matter what it takes. If I keep running from my fear, I will never develop as an individual.

When I got up to introduce myself, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. With all eyes fixed on me, I gulped and took a deep breath. Forming a sword in my left hand and extending my right hand, I formed balls of ice and threw them in the air before slicing them with my sword. Landing gracefully on my knees, sword by my side, I gave a proud smile and announced,"I am Dawn Berlitz of Sinnoh region. An ice weilder."

Once we were back in place, Naruto sensei was busy writing something down, probably thinking and pointing out whom to pair up with whom.

The class was occasionally chatting, but not loud enough to disturb Naruto sensei. The way his eyes were half closed and his eye was moving with every movement of his pen was rather amusing.

After a few minutes, he got up and took a long, tired breath. Clearing his throat to get our attention, he said,"Well, I have made the analysis. There will be three teams, Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Alpha team will have Calem, Serena, Brock, Clemont and Lyra. Team Beta will have Misty, Paul, Leaf, Iris and Trip. And team Gamma will have Gary, Drew, Ash, May and Dawn. Take your seat according to your team, Alpha on the right, Gamma in the middle and Beta on the left."

I could hardly believe my ears. I was paired up with that weirdo Ash and May, a potential disaster? Atleast I know Gary is with me. I took a deep breath to calm down my aching heart. I don't even know what type of person Drew was.

A small blow of warm air on my neck brought me back to my senses. It was Ash, I just know. And somehow, it made me a little angry. May be because of his little declaration?

"Well, makes my job easier," he seductively whispered while taking a seat behind me. I know he was quite amused. We were teammates now and...

Normally, I would have been flustered but now, I was angry. My hands balled up in fists and I took a deep breath through my clenched teeth. I am not gonna be one of his victim. Teammate? Comrade? He can go to hell, I can hardly care.

Meanwhile, another thought stuck me. Ash, May, Gary, Drew and I were going to be roommate according to the rules. I groaned while putting my head on the desk. I was sure messed up. Badly.

...

 **So, here is the first chapter! This idea was making me go insane for such a long time now and finally I got to plot it down.**

 **They are high school students, here to learn to control their magical powers. Ash is a little, well, a lot OOC but I want him that way.**

 **And right now, you won't find any resemblance with the summary. But read on as secrets unfold.**

 **This is not going to be a conventional love story, rather, it is hate at first sight. Stay tuned and read, review and favourite! I will be so happy if you take a little time out of your busy schedule to do so.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedbacks! You all are so awesome!**

 **Without further delay, let us start!**

 **...**

Dawn was feeling a little awkward, it was her first time, staying with someone who didn't belong to her Royalty and Family. She was playing with the strap of her bag, which was hanging on her shoulder. It had few clothes and some other small items. Her other hand was pulling a big suitcase, probably containing her rest of the items.

She was not at all comfortable, where as the others were chatting among themselves, they seemed to be familiar with each other. She was not eavesdropping either, just occasionally listening to a few words unintentionally.

Seeing her dazed off, Gary, who was walking beside Ash and Drew, who were behind Naruto sensei and May. He couldn't help but ask,"You seem distant."

Dawn's eyes glanced up, and she gave Gary a sweet smile. "Just a little homesick."

 _'I must not daze away like this, he can sense that, I think everyone can,'_ she silently thought. She collided with the back of Ash, who had stopped suddenly. A curse escaped her lips, cursing him for stopping so suddenly.

"What is the big idea stopping out of nowhere?" She half screamed, half flushed due to not noticing where she was going.

"Ah! Ice Wielder, it is a shame you don't have good reflexes," Ash said with a smirk, purposely teasing her. Dawn scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest,"I will show you how pitiful you're when we will face each other in combat. You lousy hybrid."

Ash was about to say something when Naruto cut them off, noticing the killing glare Ash was giving Dawn,"Just hope you don't have to face each other in battlefield. It is hard to fight a companion." Dawn and Ash exchanged daggers with their eyes, Naruto sighed in disappointment,"Well, young fellows, this is your room. There are two bathrooms, a kitchen, a common dining area and five bedrooms. Take any room you want. Take your time and settle down. We will meet the day after tomorrow at eight am, in our classroom. Have a nice night."

The five of them bowed and said in sync,"Good night Naruto Sensei!"

 ***Dawn's POV***

I expected the rooms to be dull and lifeless, poorly painted and awfully maintained. But I was not at all ready to see the beauty of the room. The main hall was painted rosy pink and I saw two doors right opposite to where I was standing. My instinct told me it was the bathroom.

On my right side was a row of three doors, bedrooms I suppose and my left had three rooms, the middle one without a door, thus probably a kitchen.

I hardly took a step forward when I felt something tugging on my left feet, close to my ankle. I signalled the others to stop moving which they did. Expect one. The lousy Aura hybrid. Well, not lousy, the stuck up brat.

"What the hell? Who told you that you can order us around?" He said and walked passed me. I had no other choice but to grab his arm to make him stop. He looked at me with a unreadable expression. It was awkward, angst and surprise mixed together. Was he still angry because of what I said earlier? Don't know, but he deserved it.

"You might have awesome reflexes, but we don't. You will avoid what might happen but we can't. So wait for a second before doing anything." My tone was serious.

My words must have been a surprise for him. But, after a second he jerked my hand away, we were not fully separated, I was still hugging his tanned arm rather tightly. To my horror, not understanding the commotion, Gary tripped on a thread, which broke as Gary stepped on it.

And then I heard some noise above us and Ash quickly shouted,"Bend down, Quick!"

And we did. Within a second, one big metallic box fell over us. It came in contact with the floor with a big thud and I am sure it must have broken the flower patterned tiles of our room. Just one minute in the room and my life already sucks.

"It is dark in here," Gary said, smiling,"And I love Darkness!"

"Shut up Gary," May mumbled,"You're sounding creepy."

I sighed. I felt Ash shift beside me and place a hand on the wall. After a second he said,"We can't bang or break it by brutal force. We need to do something different."

I nodded. Others must have too.

"I will make some light," May said and after a second, I saw a bright flame emerging from her index finger of right hand. The box was made of metal and was quite large. I guess they knew the cage was for five people. Such bastards! A sweat trickled down from my forehead, down my nose then to the floor beneath me.

I gulped. This is not good. If I stay here, I might break the seal Aria has put on me. Temperature will rise beyond my tolerance if we stay in this cage for long. Sighing, I confessed,"If we don't break through quickly, then I might not make it. Too much heat.. It is going to become my grave."

I saw the expression on their face, a face of worry and concern, except Ash. He seemed like he wasn't even bothered. I didn't expect anything else from that jerk either.

"In that case, let us do this!" May said.

Ash fired a big ball of blue light and his eyes glowed bright blue. He was probably using his psychic power to guide the ball's direction.

Gary did the same thing. Using his shadow, he tried to pass through the cage. I saw him panting. After a second he let a long sigh,"This cage is something. My shadow can't pass through."

"May be I can try something if this Flame Airhead stops burning my back!" Drew yelled. May stomped on his foot and angrily muttered,"Without the flame, there will be no light."

I tried using my sword. Making the glistening object in my hand, I twirled it around, making sure not to hit anyone and slashed it against the wall. I heard a loud clank and to my horror, the sword broke into tiny pieces which shone like diamond in presence of the orange flame.

"We have to hit the same spot to produce any dire effect," Ash said. For the first time, I was convinced he had brains as well as beauty.

"Ashy-boy is right, May will hit it with flame, then Dawn will cool it with her ice and then we will hit the spot with our respective attacks," Gary quickly narrated.

I smiled weakly, I felt sweat dripping from every possible spot in my body and I was becoming a little uneasy. The heat was getting into me. I need to do this. Quick.

"Okay! Here it goes!" May said and breathe in air, then closing her eyes and folded her hands. Then opening her eyes suddenly, eyes shining bright crimson rather than her usual blue, she released a large amount of fire, large enough to give me a nightmare.

Then on clue, I powered up a big ball of ice in my hand and then with all the strength, hit the same spot. Ash hit it with his Aura Sphere, Drew with something like vines and grass blade mixture then Gary with dark shadow ball.

Once the smoke disappeared, pure disappointment appeared on our face.

"Didn't do a thing," Ash whined.

"Well, there is a crack. We have to try again,"I said, panting,"And I have reached my limit. It is now or never."

"Same here," Drew said. He was a grass Wielder, it was natural he will feel uncomfortable in hot spots.

"One more shot!" Gary tried to cheer us up.

We hit it again, this time, the wall made a crackling sound which intensified when Drew hit it with his vines. But the wall was still intact. We all looked at each other and we knew what he have to do.

Nodding our head we tried again, this time with twice the power.

Well, the box cracked open before trembling into bits completely. I was relieved as well as scared. The amount of magic I used will leave me unable to harness enough cold to be comfortable. I think I can manage for the night. At the morning, I will search for Naruto Sensei.

As soon as we were free, one voice caught our attention.

 **"First lesson learnt! Team Work. I hope you keep it in mind team Gamma."**

We all groaned, rather annoyed and tired than angry," _Naruto sensei_!"

...

I saw Ash and Gary talking and Drew gone to check the bathroom. May was checking one room. We were a lot better than before. Although I was feeling a little weak, I didn't want to show it. I don't need Ash to tease me again.

"I will get the middle room, on the right,"I declared, too tired to look around. May, who popped out her head from the door of the room on the left said,"And I will take this one!"

Drew was the next to claim his room,"The room next to May is mine!"

May was a little red in the face, I guess there is something going on between them or may be there will be something which is going to happen. They fight like married couple and tease each other beyond limits. It is one of the things I learned while being with them. Though it is just for a day.

Ash gave Gary a stern look, saying,"I pick the room, right to the Ice Wielder's." Gary smirked a little and said,"Poor memory heh? Her name is Dawn you know."

"Her name is not worth mentioning," I heard Ash say and scoffed at his reply. I angrily muttered,"Rotten Aura-Psychic hybrid!"

"Watch your tongue Ice Wielder," he said. If looks could kill, I would have been dead by now. But he can't pin me down,"What is the matter hybrid?"

"Stop it guys," I heard May say. I turned away, not wanting to involve in a fight. Her fire ball from before.. Ugggh.. That's too scary.

Once inside my room, I sighed. Just imagine the nerve of the boy, treating me like crap.

" _Don't worry, he is not worth your thought Princess!"_ I said to myself. I smirked. Wait till he knows my power and position.

My anger dissolved away once the thought of arranging my room crossed my mind.

 _'Oh my dear! Just make it disappear!"_

...

 ***Drew's POV***

Well, I am sure at advantage. Having grass powers meant I could use some vines to do all my stuff, thus giving me the leisure to enjoy and take in all the beauty.

This is my first time with a group of four people, each with special powers so different from mine. None of them were as cold and monotonous as Paul is, who was my previous partner. Truth be told, I am glad for the regrouping.

I leaned against the kitchen wall and poured myself a glass of water. Feeling presence beside me, I saw Dawn, taking out one water bottle from the fridge. However, she was not as chilly as before. I wonder what was going on?

She murmured something about the water not being cold enough. I laughed, this girl probably eats ice as her supplement for water. Seeing me laughing, she gave me an innocent smile and walked away. I was expecting a _Hi_ at least.

After a few minutes, I saw Dawn coming out of her room again, dumping some useless paper in the dustbin outside our room. There was only one common dustbin, everyone has to come out to use it. And again, after a few more minutes, I saw two more Dawn, coming out, carrying the large heater out of the room. Well, she hates heat after all.

Wait! Two Dawn! I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They were still there, and heading back to the room. Once I saw them going inside, I repeated what I saw,'Two Dawn. I saw two Dawn carrying a heater out of her room.'

Giving an awkward laugh, then a startled one, I called out loud,"What is going on!"

I saw Gary and May running out of their room, followed by a sleepy looking Ash. He still loves sleeping.

"Are you okay?" I heard May calling out for me.

"Two Dawn were carrying a heater out of her room!"

They were looking at me as if I had grown another head. Ash, still sleepy mocked,"She is a ice wizard. Of course she will not need a heater."

I was about to say something when May squealed,"I can keep her heater!"

I think I was the only one sensible here. But Gary was eyeing me curiously. He asked,"Two Dawn?"

I nodded vigorously, elated as he had heard me. Ash and May looked at him with weird expression." Two Dawn? How stupid can you be?" Ash asked Gary.

Gary groaned in annoyance,"Must be some magic of hers."

"Yeah, Ice Clone Magic," Dawn said, emerging from her room.

"Ice clones?'' May asked.

"Yeah," Dawn sheepishly rubbed the back of her head,"I was not in the mood to do all the cleaning. So used them."

I smirked. Well, I was not hallucinating after all.

"Can you lend me some?" Gary and May simultaneously asked, hands clasped together and them staring at her with bright, big puppy eyes. Dawn took a step back, surprised. I would have too. I am glad I am not in her position.

"We need them to complete our work," they said together as if they had planned and practiced everything. Dawn just smiled and with the twirl of her hand, created six copies of her, three following May and the rest Gary.

"Don't you need them?" I asked Ash. He turned and smiled a sick smile,"I have my psychic powers, don't need any stupid clones."

"Stupid hybrid," I heard Dawn mutter as she disappeared in her room. She is a strong Wielder, I can feel it but hides a large amount of her power, or maybe is forced to do so. I don't know. And for some reason, she was looking a little pale. Could have been my imagination. Ash went back to his room, probably to sleep. After a few seconds of waiting to understand what the heck happened, May returned with one clone to take the heater. She smiled sweetly saying,"Forgot to take this!"

I wanted to facepalm at her answer but smiled. She always had this effect on me. For some reason, I don't understand.

Once she was gone, I sighed loudly.

'What am I going to do with this team?'

...

* **Dawn's POV***

I just don't understand. Why are they acting so familiar? Do they know each other? Or because they were in the same class for a while?

It is kind of strange, with only Gary talking to me and giving me attention. May occasionally exchanges a word or too, but doesn't hold the conversation long enough. Drew and Ash. Well. I don't know.

The couch is rather comfortable and cozy, makes me feel like I am home. A relaxed smile crossed my lips when I finally got the time to relax.

May and Ash were preparing dinner, I hope they are pretty good. I can cook, just the only problem is I hate sweets, don't know why.

Gary and Drew were arranging mats on the floor, they say we should spend our first night talking and chatting with each other, to get to know each other. Or, they wanted to know about me.

I can smell pasta, and I know they are going to be delicious, the smell proves it. Drew signalled me to come down and take a seat. I took one beside Gary. Soon May and Ash came with food and water. Placing one plate in front of us, May took a seat next to Drew, who was next to Ash. Beside Ash was Gary then me, in a neat circle. May is close to me again.

"So let us play!" May enthusiastically said while taking a bite. I nodded and did the same. Thank god it was not hot.

"Truth and dare?" Drew asked.

"It is lame!" Ash whined. Did this boy have to object in every plan?

"We will just ask random questions, to whomsoever we want!" Gary suggested. I supported him,"That will be better."

"I will go first!" May said and pointed her finger at Ash,"Why do you treat Dawn like this?" I was seriously waiting for his reply.

"Cause she is annoying," he said. I couldn't help but ask,"What the hell, when did I annoy you? You were the first one to do so.''

He crossed his hand over his chest defiantly. I was more pissed. He answered,"No one could tell I was a hybrid, at least not in the first meeting."

So that was bugging him for so long. I couldn't help but smirk. Seeing my expression, he gave me a death glare, which meant, not to say anything to piss him further.

"And Dawn, why do you hate him?" Drew asked me.

"As you sow, so shall you reap. He hates me, so I don't have any reason for not reciprocating his feelings either. Mutual understanding," I declared.

I heard May giggle and Ash groan. Others were simply amused.

Now is my chance,"Do you all know each other? I mean, you all look accustomed to each other." My question was subjected to everyone.

Drew took the initiative to answer,"Gary, May and Leaf were comrades for the previous year. I was with Paul and Misty. Ash is Gary's cousin. So we are kind of good friends."

May added,"Yup! I miss Leaf though. If she would have been here, then our team would have been complete."

I couldn't help but feel a little insulted. They wanted Leaf instead of me?

Seeing my dull expression, May must have realized her mistake and she apologized automatically,"I didn't mean it like that! We all are happy you're here!"

"Yeah! Don't sweat it, you're a part of our team now and we all are happy you're here," Drew said while flipping his hair. For past ten minutes, he had done it more than thrice. Must have been a habit of his.

"I am not," Ash had to say. I choose to ignore him.

"Your weakness?" Gary asked me. I was feeling a little nervous now. I took a look at May who was waiting for an answer too. I gulped and said, barely audible,"Fire. I just can't tolerate it. Even a small change in temperature makes me sick."

May's expression had fallen. She was a little nervous, I know. We both were just the opposite.

"I want to hit the bed. I am so tired and I have used up more than enough energy while we were trapped in the box," I weakly said and got up.

"But your food?" Gary asked and I smiled at his concern. I smiled again,"Am just not hungry."

The truth is, I was still feeling a little dizzy and then there was a feeling of constant burning all over my body. I laid on my bed as soon as I entered the room. I really need to rest.

...

 **Normal POV**

Ash and the other three were still smiling and chatting. Ash was not being as cold as he normally is, may be because he felt Dawn was still a stranger and didn't deserve to know him. Spending time with the others made him feel comfortable and his heart was at ease.

Dawn. That girl was the second one to discover he was a hybrid, the first one being Naruto Sensei who had saved him when he was seven years old.

' _Does she really have that much power to understand it?_ ' He asked himself. He cursed himself, he should have never let his guard down, even for a minute. If the word spreads about his past, he will be in trouble.

"Do you all think she hates me?" May asked all of a sudden. Her sudden outburst brought Ash out of his thoughts. He was again drooping into a pit of darkness of past.

"No one can hate you," Drew instantly answered but turned away quickly. His face was flushed and he was embarrassed. May's face was a little red too. Gary couldn't help but smirk. Ash grinned too.

"Stop blushing. It is annoying," Ash said, more as a joke than an insult.

"She doesn't hate you May, she is just a little scared. Didn't you see how much she was effected by just a small rise in temperature?" Gary consoled her.

May was about to say something when a loud cry took them by surprise. She stood up hastily, followed by others. "Did you hear it?" May asked. Other nodded.

"It came from the Ice Wielder's room," Ash said, his voice a little concerned yet a little cold.

"Should we go and check?" Drew asked, worried. "We should," Gary replied.

They all turned to move to where Dawn's room was when another ear splitting cry echoed in the whole flat.

"Holy shit!" Gary said, running towards the room, quickly followed by others.

"What the heck happened!" Drew couldn't help but ask.

"Hope everything is alright!" May said, crossing her fingers.

However, what they didn't notice was that Ash had already left them behind, he had run before Gary uttered the curse.

...

 **Cliffy? Well.. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Naruto is gonna come again! And in the next chapter, there are going to be some interesting happenings! Since the story is rated T, it won't have such high themes, just mild ones to give you all an idea of what is happening!**

 **I was going to make Volkner their teacher, but since the teacher is playing such an important part(you'll see later), I thought someone who is a little fun loving and not a part of Pokemon will be perfect! Moreover, I don't write Naruto fanfics, but I love him!**

 **Till next time, peace out! But don't stop guessing what is following!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sealed Beast

**The story of us**

 **Chapter 3**

...

 *** Ash's POV***

For a second, I was immobilized. She was lying on the bed, twisting and groaning, she was in pain. Her face was showing a mixture of pain, fear and suffering. Her tiny and petite fingers were gripping the bedsheet tightly and her constant heavy breathing with low but painful groans was filling the entire room. What scared me the most was her hair colour, which had turned pure creamy white, without any speck of her midnight blue hair. Her skin was more pale than it normally is and was emitting white snowy light. It was like she had turned into a light source, emitting beautiful light all over. The only difference is, this shows of light was more like a nightmare.

But I know she is in pain. And I don't know how to help her. All I can do is watch, like a weak and helpless kid.

I didn't even notice the others had arrived. May's exclamation brought me back to reality.

"What is this? What's going on!" She asked terrified.

"Shit! Dawn!" I heard Gary curse and he took a step toward Dawn. I don't know what is wrong with her but I can't allow someone to go near her. It can prove dangerous. I don't want to risk anyone's life. She needs help and I know we can't provide that. We need someone experienced.

So I tightly gripped Gary's arm and shook my head while pulling him back. I can sense the defiance in his eyes, he was going to go to her.

"Gary, she is in pain and I..we don't know what is wrong with her," I tried to reason. Drew and May stood beside Gary.

"We can't leave her alone, she is suffering!" Drew exclaimed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I can see that," I said.

"She is a comrade Ash and we don't abandon friends," May said. I nodded once and said,"Listen to me first."

"No, you listen to us. You can leave if you want, we are not doing thing your way. She is not going to suffer," Gary said angrily. I took a deep sigh. That Ice Wielder, I know for sure, is strong but every person needs someone to depend on. She needs help and if we keep fighting here over such a small issue, her pain won't go away. So, with a death glare, I glared at them and in demanding and commanding voice, said clearly,"May, go and look out for Nurse Joey. Gary, you should go and search for Naruto Sensei. And Drew, you should go and seek for Sensei with Gary. I don't know what can happen if we don't get help in time." This seemed to have calmed them down, only by a little.

"You were planning all this the entire time?" May asked in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes again. "Do as I say!"

"And you?" Gary asked as he turned to leave. I saw May and Drew running to get help. Gary was still looking at me with unsure eyes.

"I will stay. Someone has to stay to help her, through whatsoever she is going through," I said calmly. I don't know why I was not panicking like others. Was it because she was not as close to me as others were or was it because I was thinking too hard to help her? I saw Gary leave, with his eyes telling me that he is counting on me.

I turned back to Dawn who was still twisting in her bed. She looked as if someone was torturing her. My stomach twisted violently when for a split second when I thought she was going to die. Without even wasting a second, I quickly sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers through her hair.

When I touched her, she seemed to have calmed down a little. She was still sobbing but her eyes were closed. I know she was awake, occasionally she used to take a glance before shutting her eyes close again quickly. She was mumbling feebly and I could hear broken fragments like,'Why' or 'Thanks'. I even heard her say,'Stupid Hybrid' once. Thank God Sensei taught me how to use Aura for healing purposes.

Her skin was not as cold as before. When I had touched her hand when we were in the hallway, her aura was much more colder and calm. Now, her body temperature was almost normal, by normal I mean, it was almost equal to my body temperature. Her aura seemed more fierce, as if trying to break through. I am not sure, I think there is something else inside her, waiting to come out.

"Stupid hybrid," she told me once she was a little better.

"Better than a lousy Ice Wielder," I teased her and withdrew my hand from her hair. Her sullen facial expression made me think she was enjoying it. May be it helped her to calm down.

"No need to worry Hybrid, I will surpass you," she cockily replied and I smiled. I went back to petting her hair.

"For a Ice Wielder, you're pretty lazy," I couldn't help but tease.

"Whatever," she puffed her cheeks. A smile escaped my lips at her facial expression.

"What happened? Are you still in pain?" I asked, a little concerned when she closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back her cry of pain. "You can cry if you want, I will make sure no one but me sees it, after all not everyone can get the opportunity to piss you," I couldn't help but joke. She let out a weak sigh.

"Change in temperature. I can't handle too much heat Hybrid." She said and closed her eyes, one more tear escaping her eye. I flinched. Her hair and skin was still not back to normal.

"And?"

"What and?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"What is troubling you?" I know she was hiding something.

"Where is Naruto Sensei? I need him to help me."

I know she is avoiding the topic. But I can't help but feel she is uneasy too. She is still in pain, her facial expression from time to time and her grip on the bedsheet is showing me how desperately she is trying to hide everything. I sighed. If she doesn't want to tell me, I can't force her.

I was going to say Gary had gone to find Sensei but a loud click of the doorknob and presence of friendly aura made me quickly withdraw my hand from her hair and I stood up. She was still confused by my actions, I know. I was too.

"You're okay?" Sensei asked as soon as he entered. Dawn tried to sit up but I commandingly said,"Don't, he can listen to you even if you're lying down." She gave me a amazed look but didn't defy me.

"I need to talk to her. Alone," I heard Naruto Sensei say, emphasizing on the last word.

I turned to leave and so did Gary. As soon as we were out, Gary closed the door behind us.

"She seemed pretty calm when we arrived. What did you do?" Gary asked.

"Gave her some of my healing powers," I said. I don't think it is necessary to tell him that I was trying to calm her down by petting her head.

"That's it!?" He asked. I know he was not convinced. Perverted Oak. I can't help but feel so when I read his thoughts.

Wait a second, I just read his thoughts!? I unlocked this new power?

Gary asked,"What the hell? Why are you smiling?" He was thinking that what had gotten into me.

I smiled a little widely and said,"I can read mind now! I can read thoughts! That's awesome!" Gary gave me a weird look. He was thinking that I was lying.

"I am not lying," I quickly said and he was speechless. I closed of my aura powers, I don't want to sneak in mind of my friends.

"That is great," May and Drew congratulated me when they arrived. May quickly asked,"How is she?"

"Better and Sensei is here," Gary said.

A look of relief crossed their lips. May exclaimed,"I was so worried when we didn't find Nurse Joey."

"What are they talking about?" Drew asked and we turned toward the closed door.

"I don't know!" Gary answered on my behalf.

"Wanna listen?" Drew proposed. I gave him a dirty look. He arrogantly said,"She is our Teammate! We need to know what is wrong with her."

"But isn't it wrong to eavesdrop?" May asked, a little unsure about the whole thing. I agreed.

"Drew is right, we have go know what is wrong. If we know what is troubling her, we might be able to help her,"Gary said and pressed his left ear on the wall. Smirking at his victory, Drew flipped his hair once and did the same.

"Don't leave me behind. I am curious too," May exclaimed a little too loudly and pressed her right ear on the door, her face close to Drew's. Sighing at their childish antics, I took a long breath and pressed my ear on the door, my face above May's head.

"So, teamwork huh?" Drew teased. I felt warmth rising to my cheeks and with embarrassed tone said,"Shut up!"

However, we didn't hear a word. I was about to ask what might have happened when the door swiftly opened and we lost our balance.

Drew fell first with Gary landing on his back making them hiss in pain. May followed suit, her face coming in contact with the floor. I would have ended up crushing her but thanks to my quick reflex and psychic powers, I didn't fall. I quickly helped them up.

Sensei was looking at us with grim expressions and lips pressed together in a thin line. He was pissed, we were interfering with their personal space after all. With a intimidating voice, he asked,"I think I told we needed time alone, didn't I?"

We were scared as well as thrilled. I know Sensei will forgive us but punish us for this too. I glared at Dawn who was giggling at our peril.

"We were a bit curious," May sheepishly said while scratching the back of her head. We chuckled lightly at the answer.

However, Sensei was not amused.

"Eavesdropping is a lowly job," he said firmly,"you all don't have the right to interfere with the personal problems of people."

We all were ashamed but Gary spoke up,"We were worried so we thought we might be able to help."

Sensei was going to scold us once more when Dawn interrupted him,"It is alright Naruto Sensei. They have the right to know about me. We are teammates."

Naruto Sensei took a glance at her, as if trying to ask she was sure about this. She nodded.

Sensei walked toward her and sat at the edge of her bed, signalling us to stay quiet.

"This girl, Dawn, as you all know, is an Ice Wielder. However it is not her only identity. She is reincarnation of Will of Ice, that is, she has the soul of Ice Spirit, Suicuine inside her. When she was born, the soul was sealed, so that she can lead a normal life," Sensei explained. We were shocked. I quickly asked,"Is that why I felt two Aura's inside her?''

This time Dawn answered,"Yes. I know Drew felt it too. The seal is not strong enough to hold such a strong spirit inside me. So, I face a lot of trouble. I can't utilise my magic properly. If I over do anything there is a chance I might completely rupture the seal. If that happens, I don't know what is going to happen to me."

Gary and Drew asked, almost together,"What has happened to you now?"

Dawn was quiet. "I don't know."

Sensei explained,"She has only one path left, to free the Spirit of Suicuine slowly. The spirit will forever stay in her, even if she likes it or not. The only way to save herself is to learn to tame the Beast."

I was shocked. What if it took control over her? What will happen to her?

"The only thing is, she needs be strong and have firm will. If she even loses her focus for once, she might not make it," Sensei said.

I gulped,"Isn't there any other way? This is way too dangerous!"

"I fear there is not. There is a reason why the spirit is inside her. They believed she is strong enough to handle it," Naruto Sensei said.

"I am ready. If it has to be done, there is no use of sulking over it," Dawn said firmly and with confidence. But I know she was scared. Everyone would be. We were still not happy and supportive of the idea. I was not at all happy with her decision, she is taking a huge risk.

"Will she be able to tolerate heat now?" May asked.

"More than you can imagine. Since the spirit was sealed inside her, the part of her immunity which saves her against normal rise and fall in temperature was also sealed. Now, she can maintain her body temperature," Sensei explained.

Well that explained why she was so scared of heat. Gary feebly asked,"She is a Jinchuriki too?"

Dawn nodded. Naruto Sensei placed an encouraging hand on her head and smiled at her,"But she didn't have a rough life, she was welcomed because of her power, unlike us, who were feared." I raised my eyebrows in confusion,"Why Sensei?" Dawn coughed a little and impatiently asked,"Sensei, it can wait. There is no need to spill all information right now!"

We watched in silence as Naruto Sensei shook his head, murmuring something about being impatient and extended his hands, then slowly asked,"Are you ready Dawn?"

She nodded once. Sensei slowly said,"It is going to hurt a little and you might stay passed out for one whole day."

"There is no use of running away Sensei. All my life, I cursed myself for this. I can't run anymore. I have to face it. I need to get over my fear otherwise I will never to able go punish Him," she said confidently. I was surprised, she has to punish someone? And she didn't have a good childhood either. She was a lot like me, yet so different. She chose the path from which Sensei saved me.

Before I could ask what punishment she was talking about, I saw Sensei taking her hands and chanting something. Dawn was engulfed in a bright violet light and she let out a ear splitting cry again. I winched again and turned away. I can't tolerate this.

After few moments, I felt May's hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Dawn was sleeping peacefully, her grip on the sheet finally loose and her skin was back to its usual cream colour. Her hair was now a midnight blue. I could sense her aura now, it was much more strong than before. She might even give me a good fight now. Earlier, I would have defeated her without much hindrance, as she felt so unsure of herself and her powers. But now, I can feel her confidence and strength. I am sure she will utilize her new found strength wisely.

"You all should take rest too," Sensei told as he approached us. We nodded.

Everyone turned to leave but I was the last one to move. Taking a last glance at the sleeping figure, I closed the door behind me. Sensei smiled at me when I turned to face him.

"That was good thinking, lending her some healing magic," he appreciated.

I smiled and quietly asked,"Will she be okay?"

"What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes,"Come on Sensei. Be serious."

He patted my back and gave me thumbs up,"She might end up in the wrong path. She seeks revenge. Just like you did."

I sighed and turned to face the closed door,"I know. If you wouldn't have been there, God knows what would have happened to me."

Naruto placed a encouraging hand on my shoulder and I was finding it hard to shake off my tears. He sweetly said,"And I know you will not let her follow that dark path. Right?"

"I will try," I weakly said.

He let out a small laugh,"Well Ashy, time to go. See you soon!"

...

The next morning I woke up with a foul mood. Dawn will be still sleeping and others, I don't know.

After getting washed and dressed, I came out to greet everyone, except I found a note in the kitchen.

"Dear Ashy-boy,

 _Since you will be the last one to wake up, there is no point to wait till that time._

 _Drew and May have gone out with Paul and Misty, saying they needed something and will not be back till tomorrow morning. And for me, I am going on a date with Leaf. It is not a date actually, she just said she wants to spend some time with me before we go on our mission._

 _I hope I can tell her about my feeling today._

 _One more thing, don't mess with Dawn. I am trusting you. We will meet directly at the classroom tomorrow._

 _Your handsome devilish friend,_

 _Gary._

 _..._

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes! They were all gone? Without even notifying me beforehand?

I sighed and put the note back in the place. Helping myself with a glass of water my eyes wandered to the closed door of Dawn's room.

Sensei told she will be sleeping since evening. And since we're in hostel, the chances of someone breaking in will be zero. That means I can go out and stay sure she won't be hurt. I put my glass down and slowly walked toward her room.

I slowly opened the door and walked toward her. She was still sleeping, the head resting peacefully on the pillow and her lips a little parted. She was smiling and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

I pulled up the blanket over her body. She feebly mumbled,"Annoying Aura-Psychic Hybrid." I was a little stunned. Did she still think I was annoying?

Without any thing left to do, I went out for sightseeing.

...

"This place is actually nice," I said to myself, looking over a small brook. The place was near our hostel but well hidden from the normal eyes.

"I see my secret place has been discovered," I heard a shrill, high pitched voice behind me. I turned to see a average looking pinkette staring at me. I gave a nod,"This place is quite nice."

She sat down beside me and slowly said,"It is. The name is Yui. And you're?''

"Ash."

"Nice," she said and threw a pebble on the flowing water. The pebble made a pop sound on hitting the water.

The girl was telling something and I wasn't interested. _'She really thinks I am annoying ? Even after what I did yesterday?'_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Yui had placed her hand on top of mine.

"Seems like you're troubled," she seductively whispered in my ears.

I wasn't even interested or touched. The thing is I don't approach girls, they do. Especially when I am in foul mood, I heard that time I don't play difficult. Maybe that's true to some extent. Pulling my hand away, I rudely said,"None of your business."

She chuckled and then moved closer to me. Her face only a few centimeters away from my face,"I know who you're Ash. The one who takes a new girl to bed every week."

I stared at her with a blank face. I guess I know what she wanted. _'You're annoying_ ' a voice sounded in my head and I know what I have to do. I won't let that stupid Ice Wielder mess up my sanity.

Getting up, I extended my hand which Yui gladly took.

"Come then." Was all I said.

...

 ***Dawn's POV***

My head feels like it has been hammered constantly for one whole night and my body was aching as if I had run a marathon. Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I glanced at the clock on my desk.

"5 pm?!" I almost had a mini heart attack then I recalled what Sensei had said.

Feeling a little dizzy, I stretched my aching limbs. Suddenly, I heard a moan.

Thinking I was overthinking, I decided to shrug it off. But I heard a moan again, this time, louder and clear.

"This is not a dream," I pinched myself. I got up, trying to make sense. The moan was feminine and since I was not moaning, it meant May was, as she was the only girl except me on this flat. But she and others didn't share that type of relation. And neither did it sound like May's voice.

A loud, erotic and lust filled feminine voice again vibrated throughout the house. I just want to throw up. This is not what I want to listen to when I wake up everyday.

Then, it dawned on me.

It was Ash, with a girl, in his room.

I couldn't help but feel angry. So all the rumours were true after all. And if it was, then I might become his next target!

...

 **So? I think I pushed my rating to limit in this chapter. Those who understood what was going on, 'Thanks!' And those who didn't,'All the best!' Don't blame me, I didn't mean to spoil the flow! :P XD**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **And special thanks to my special reviewer, AshxDawnaddicted, who reviewed my last chapter and I was really happy on reading it. As a special treat, I will make a cute Oldrival or Leafgreen scene for ya! Ah, I mean I will try! :p**

 **I know I should be studying now instead of posting new chapters but I was feeling so horrible. I messed up my physics exam. Well, I really hate that subject. *Sigh* Hope that I don't mess up other subjects or I have to kiss my dream goodbye and that will really tear me apart.**

 **Just kidding, one paper can't destroy my future!**

 **Till next time, toodles!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 4 Let us make a bet!

**The Story Of Us**

 ***Dawn's POV***

I twisted and turned in my bed. Where the hell were others? What gave Ash the right to do so in the flat we share? How dare he?

I groaned and sulked. However the man had no idea how he was putting me in such a foul mood. I gave a irritated sigh when I heard the girl scream Ash's name in pleasure for the third time. Seriously, what are they thinking?

Removing the pillow from over my head, I got up, with murderous look in my eyes. Oh, how badly I wanted to walk in and scream at them. But it will be such..uggh..I don't know.

The flat was quiet now and I gave a relieved sigh. I glanced at the clock again. 6.00 pm. One hour of that stuff. That boy sure has stamina.

Geez. What the heck am I thinking! He disturbed my sleep! My stomach growled lightly and I rubbed it. Sleeping for 24hours sure leaves you hungry.

I heard the door of Ash's room open and after a while the main door opening and closing quickly. Assuming that the girl had left, I quickly got up and came out of my room.

I saw Ash closing the door and he turned to face me, well I was kind of, waiting for him. However, he was just in his boxers and I couldn't help but blush a little. He should have the courtesy to dress up at least a little.

He gave me confused look and asked,"You are awake?"

I gave a fake gasp,"Oh, so you finally have the eyes to see, stupid hybrid." I think it is becoming a habit of mine, calling him a hybrid just to annoy him.

He grunted,"Whatever" and brushed past me to enter his room. Since our rooms were next to each other, I stood in front of him, demanding a reply.

He gave me a annoyed look and brushed me aside. I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention but he turned the door knob of his room.

Seeing him ignore me, made me so angry! I snapped,"Don't you dare bring any girl in this flat!"

"Why?" He was obviously trying to annoy me.

"This is team Gamma's flat, not yours. You can't do so whatever you like!" I snapped. I don't even know why I am angry. Well, he disturbed my sleep after all.

He smirked and turned to face me. His gaze was sending nervousness running through my whole system. My mind told me to pierce his throat with my sword. However, I decided against it.

He pinned me to the wall and placed his lips close to my ears. It was so sudden that I hardly had the time to react. Dammn this boy is fast! Our bodies were pinned together and I could feel his warmth. I took a big gulp due to the close proximity. He was just in his boxers, and had just made love to a girl. He smelt like sweat along with a sweet, lingering girlish perfume. And here I was, in my white tank top with short shorts, pressed against him.

He bit my earlobe and I bit my lip to hold back my moan. It was a mixture of two feelings, two thoughts. One told me to enjoy it, the other told me to kill myself for enjoying it.

"Are you jealous that that girl was not you?" He said huskily, his hot breath on my bare neck. I was so close to attack him now! I can't do this! I will not allow this!

"Get away you pervert!" I said, embarrassed as well as a little irritated and pushed him away. He was still smirking.

"You were surely enjoying it," he said, trying to get close again. Quickly forming a dagger of ice in my hands, I pointed it toward Ash and said,"One more step and I will cut you to bits!"

He gave me a amused grin,"I told you I will take you to my bed. And trust me, I don't break my promises."

"You will never win!" I said, confident. At least not in this life. That boy needs to understand physical relationship stays only for a while, it is love that lasts.

"I will. Trust me," he said while running a hand through his messed up hair,"Then you will know love is a sham. There is nothing greater than self love and self enjoyment. You're such a kid, a romantic one too."

"So you're afraid of falling in love huh?" I asked, my dagger still pointing at his heart. I was romantic? I myself didn't know that? Wait! Did he just read my mind?

"Love just makes a person weak, useless and pathetic," he scoffed,"And yes, I read your thoughts."

Concentrate and block your thought. Remember the basic training. Don't allow your enemy to read or decipher your next attack.

"So you think love is pointless?"

He just rolled his eyes. I was even more annoyed. Smirking a little, I said,"May be you didn't find the girl who perked your interest. And trust me, no one will ever love you if you keep this attitude of yours." He wasn't even touched,"As if I care."

"I have to make you care then," I said and he raised his eyebrows. He was sure paying full attention to me now.

Swirling my hands, I made the dagger disappear and took a step closer to Ash, who was surprised by my actions but didn't move away. I guess he can't read my thoughts anymore. Placing one hand on my chest and my right hand's index finger on his chest, I said,determined,"Very well then. I promise to make you fall in love with me. The game is on. And I won't lose."

He held my finger and then with some swift movement of hand, he gripped my right hand, forming a fist.

He said,"The game is on."

Before he could leave, I added,"And there will be no rules. I will wait to see how this one ends."

...

Seriously, what's up with this guy? For him, is satisfaction only physical relationship? Doesn't love count as the most important thing?

Why is he like this? When I think about it, he is Gary's cousin after all. Gary will definitely tell me.

So I changed my current clothes and put on a blue skirt with navy blue embroidery and a pale yellow buttoned up top with a locket on my neck. I was ready.

Once I came out of the room, I saw May and Drew talking with Misty and a purple haired man. If my senses and memory is right, he is Paul, Electric Wizard. His expression is static. And I don't know why I am getting the feeling that he is just so more than he looks.

They were busy playing some sort of video games and I don't think they heard me when I said that I was going out. Ash was probably sleeping. I shook my head. It is not the time to think about that hybrid.

I descended from the stairs and found Serena, Clemont, Lyra and many more Wizards in the lobby. Well, I guess every team of our class will stay here, in this building.

Once outside, the refreshing wind hit my face. I was relaxed and it felt so good. Finally I don't have to worry about all the thermo regulation and other stuff. I couldn't help but sigh. This power is new, and I know I can become more powerful, if I learn to tame the spirit. With just 10% of the spirit released, my body feels like it is on a whole new level. I can't wait to see how it will feel when I will finally unleash all the power.

Since it was close to evening, the sun was already a orangey and the sky was painted bright crimson. I smiled when I noticed Gary talking to a brown haired girl, wearing a red top with brown skirt and a cute white hat. From what I remember, she is Drew's cousin, Leaf Hayden.

I was about to call him when I found him lowering his face to come to the girl's height and pulled her close by grabbing her arms. Before I could turn my head away, I saw him pressing his lips against her. I smile formed on my lips. So Gary has a girlfriend?

May be Gary and I are not that close, but he is one of the most reliable person I have ever met. His aura is mischievous yet a lot calmer as compared to that of May and Drew.

I retraced my steps. I don't think I am wanted there. And I know, he will fill me up with all information later on.

On my way back, I found a battlefield attached to our hostel building. I guess it is for training. Since I had already passed the lunch time, it will not hurt to wait for dinner. Moreover, I need to polish my own moves.

Taking my position at the far end of the battlefield, I took a deep breath and stretched my arms then stretched my legs. At least I was not in bad shape.

"Okay, from the basics," I murmured and closed my eyes and extended my hands in front of me.

Slowly opening them, I fixed my target, the tree at the opposite side of the battlefield, at least 50 metres away from me. Forming a narrow stream of ice, I tried to hit the spot where there was a little resin on it. I missed by a millimetre.

"Quite impressive," I heard a new voice say and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"But I still missed Naruto sensei."

I felt him land beside me and said,"You will learn. Just give it all you got."

I formed another ball of ice in my left hand and shoot it across the sky. Then forming another one in my right, I aimed it toward the first one. Jackpot! It was on target.

"Yeah keep this passion up."

"Why did you pair me up with them?" I silently asked.

However, Sensei didn't seem to be bothered. He gave me his trademark grin,"So that you can develop. They will help you to grow physically, emotionally, mentally, personality wise, character wise and teach you how to focus."

I wasn't convinced."And?"

"And because your fate is intertwined with all of them. It is a shame there can't be eight people in a group. Otherwise you would have everyone who will change and shape your life."

"Oh," I said, still confused.

"Forget about revenge Dawn," Sensei said, seriously. I shook my head,"I can't. He took away my most precious thing. I can't let him live peacefully while his actions haunts me."

"You're the same as him. The only difference is that he knew what he should do," he said, gazing at the fading light. I was utterly confused.

"I don't get you sensei.''

"Someday you will," he said smiling and gave me a bracelet with a weird symbol on it. There were various types of stones attached to it too, making it look like an expensive piece of jewelry. He cheekily said,"It is a sign that you belong to team Gamma. Don't let it go."

I nodded.

Once he was gone, I found I had attracted some attention while I was training. I decided to ignore them.

I turned away to train for a little while. I heard someone calling me.

"So you're an Ice Wielder?" I heard a arrogant voice say. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to face the boy who was smiling arrogantly. All I wanted was to rub the smirk from his face. He was the sand wielder most probably, of team Beta. Trip.

"Yeah. I am." I said, my eyes still focused on his. My Mom had once told, while facing an enemy, don't look away from his eyes. It will make your enemy confused and leave him thinking. They will try to find your weak spot. Don't let them do so.

"I guess, I can have a friendly battle. You know, to test our limits," he said, still smirking.

"Why not. I will be glad."

"I won't stop till I make you please for mercy," he said while getting rid of his shirt. I got into battle stance. I yelled,"Come. Whenever you feel ready. I can't wait to hear cries of help, which will be coming from your stupid throat."

"It is a shame you're giving me the first blow. It will be the last one too," he stated, arrogance dripping from his voice. That is it. He is even more annoying than Ash. No. No one can be more annoying than Ash.

I saw him heading toward me with extended hands, sand growing in them, taking the shape of a sword.

"Defence style!" I said to myself and built up a thick wall of ice surrounding me. The sword, when it came in contact with the wall, dispersed. Realizing it was not going to work, he uttered a curse and took a step back.

Then forming a long sword again, he struck the wall. However this time, the ice wall cracked a little and I couldn't help but exclaim. Then I noticed it, he was sucking up energy and mineral from the ground to make his sword stronger.

The wall soon broke as I loosened up my power to attack. I guess that playing defensive will not defeat him.

He did a somersault and maintained considerable difference between us. Shoot. I was not so good at long range attacks. He must have noticed it while I was training.

He hurled knives made of sand at me like a madman. I did my best to dodge them. However, I wasn't expecting barrage of knives from above me. Man this boy was good.

I whipped up a whirlwind of snow to save me from attack from all directions. However, when I felt the shower of knives had stopped, another cry took me out of my stance. I noticed Trip was glowing black and his eyes were as red as the setting sun. I know what was wrong.

"This move is my most offensive one. No one has ever withstood this attack," Trip said and I noticed the death glare in his eyes. Why was he so pissed at me? I don't even know him! And this was going to be a practice battle, how come it turned into a real fight!

"Ice Dragon, come to assist me!" I summoned my Dragon while waiting for him. I don't know what he is planning but it can't be good. Ice Dragon, he is a part of my spirit which can come out to help me. Moreover, he is wise and can sense danger beforehand. My body glowed bright blue with a stream of pure white light emerging from my chest. The summoning was successful.

Suddenly, I felt the ground beneath me sinking and to my horror, I was stuck in the giant vortex. If I don't get out fast, I will be over!

He was still standing and smirking in his place.

"Ice Dragon! He is possessed! Go free him!" I desperately said while trying to get free.

Ice Dragon let out a large ice beam but Trip quickly dodged it. It then fired another ice beam, not in him but on the ground to freeze the entire field. Well, clever strategy. It made Trip to trip as he lost his balance on the slippery ice. As soon as he came in contact with the ground, his reddish eyes came back to its normal steelish ones. I think he was back to normal now.

"Ouch, my head!" He muttered while rubbing his head. Then noticing me struggling to break free, he quickly said,"Shit! When did I do it?"

"Just now. What were you upto?" I asked as he reversed his magic, making me free again.

"I don't know. I felt like I was in deep sleep and woke up due to the fall. I don't remember a thing."

I said it was just fatigue may be and bade him goodbye. It was nearly dinner time now and I need to discuss something with others.

Ice Dragon had gone back inside my soul once Trip was back to normal. But I could sense his concern.

"His possession of Trip was just a warning Ice Dragon. I have to stay alert."

...

 ***May's POV***

I surely enjoyed my day. After such a long time, we were able to take a day off and enjoy. I wished Gary and Leaf would have come with us but Gary was so keen about proposing her today. I just didn't want to drag him. I wonder whether he was successful or not. I wonder whether Drew knew about Gary and his sister? Would he accept it? No wonder we never talked about it in his presence.

Ash has woken up on hearing sound of some explosion from outside. But by the time we looked out, it was over. God knows what had happened.

"I have finished making dinner," Ash announced from the kitchen. Drew was helping Dawn to arrange plates on the table. Gary was still no where in sight and I? I was goofing around. Division of labour!

"I don't think Gary will make it," Ash said, a little concerned,"You all eat. I will wait till he comes."

"I won't have dinner without him either,"Dawn declared. For a second, a smirk formed on Ash's lips. I just saw it. He has this smile whenever he is planning something.

"What about you May?" Drew asked me.

"I guess we can wait till Gare-bear arrives," I said, a little hungry but friends are our top priority.

"Let us play a game then," Ash suggested and I knew it. That moron was planning something.

"What truth and dare again?" I asked. He gave me the most evil smile I had ever seen. That was purely creepy.

"Right. We will play till Gary arrives," he said and we sat on our respective chairs.

"I will go first, May truth or dare?" Dawn asked happily. I guess she is not as nervous as she was earlier.

"Truth?'' I was unsure.

"What types of boys do you like?" She asked. I bit my lower lip and stole a glance at Drew when no one was noticing.

"Sweet, nice and well behaved. But most importantly, kind and well dressed. You know, well dressed men are more attractive than half naked ones!" I said making Dawn giggle. I did so too. Well the boys were giving us a weird look.

"Okay. My turn. Who was your first kiss?" I slyly asked Drew. He turned away, embarrassed. However, he slowly said,"A girl named Hana." Never heard that name before. I wonder his lips taste like, sweet or something else? I shook my head slightly, hoping no one would see my blush.

"Who was your first?" Drew asked Ash. And in reality, I want to ask him whether he remembers how many girl he has slept with. That boy is so stuck up.

Dawn was eyeing him curiously, waiting for his answer.

"Zoya," Ash said as if it was no big deal. I butted in,"Is is going to be a truth game only?"

Ash smirked,"Of course not. Well, today an interesting thing happened when you all were gone."

Dawn's face lost all it's colour. I wonder what was going on then?

Ash continued, having fun in seeing Dawn at such a spot,"Dawn will narrate."

All eyes focused on Dawn, we were waiting for an answer. But, she was shifting uncomfortably and I understood Ash was somehow involved. If this doesn't stop, she will again lose faith she is building on us.

"By the way, what was the explosion outside? You were outside when it happened right?" I asked her. She gave me a sigh of relief and thanks. I gladly accepted.

"Trip and I were having a practice battle," she said. I smiled. She was at least not as shy as before.

We were chatting non stop. Dawn was surely enjoying herself. At first I thought she will only become Gary's friend but now, she was chatting as if we were accustomed. It really makes me happy. However, I wonder what had happened which made Dawn so embarrassed.

Gary just texted me, saying he will meet us all at the classroom tomorrow. He had to go to his Grandpa's house for some emergency work. Oh well.

"And then, our attendants were confused. They were unable to point out who was Salvia and who I was!" She giggled. I couldn't help but ask,"You two are twin sisters but even twins have minor differences."

Drew added too,"Yeah. Leaf and I are twins too. But we hardly look alike!"

Ash explained,"They must be mono zygotic twins. So the same gender and appearance." I wonder how much does he know?

"Yeah. The hybrid is right. However Salvia is an awesome dancer. Even when she fights, it is with rhythm."

I asked again,"You can't dance?"

She sheepishly replied,"No. But I can sing. We were known as the traumatic duo!"

Well, her voice surely proves she can sing. I couldn't help but request her to sing one song. Drew did the same.

"But we will wake up others!" She protested.

"Make excuses Ice Wielder, I bet you can't sing." Typical Ash. Provoking her again.

"I can!"

"You can't."

"I can."

"You can't!"

"I can stupid hybrid!"

"I bet you can't Lousy Ice Wielder."

"I can you Idiot!"

"You can't blueberry."

"What did y-" Dawn was unable to complete her sentence when she felt Drew's vines on her waist and noticed the same around Ash's hands too. Drew was pissed and so was I. Dawn pouted. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But after this song, we will go to sleep," she stated. I glanced at the clock. It was pretty late too. Ash muttered,"You're not planning to sing a lullaby right?" I giggled and Dawn rolled her eyes. Drew's grip on them loosened.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, ignoring the thumbs down which Ash gave her.

She pointed at me and Drew, signifying she is dedicating this to us.

 _Nice to meet you_

 _Where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

However her gaze quickly went to Ash and I gasped when I realized which song it was. Seeing my shocked expression, Drew asked,"What?" I whispered in his ear,"Ash openly made an announcement that he would get her on his bed and I think she accepted it as a challenge!"

 _Saw you there and I thought_

 _oh my god_

 _Look at that face_

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Love's a game, wanna play_

 _New money, suit and tie_

 _I can read you like a magazine_

 _Ain't it funny rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 _So hey, let's be friends_

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_

 _Grab your passport and my hand_

 _I could make the bad guys_

 _Good for a weekend_

May sighed once again, muttering,"We have gotten ourselves into a nice mess Drew." Dawn, however, pinned Ash to the table, placing a hand on his warm ones, winking at him. With his back on the table top, Dawn hovered over him, face dangerously close, a smirk plastered on her face all the time.

 _So it's gonna be forever_

 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_

 _You can tell me when it's over_

 _If the high was worth the pain_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _Cause you know I love the players_

 _And you love the game_

Taking a deep breath, she placed her face in the crook of Ash's neck and sang, making sure her breathe fell on his neck but far enough to avoid any physical contact with it. Her cold breathe was making him shiver but he still held his guard. He however couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment when she let go of his hand and bit her lips.

 _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I got a blank space baby_

 _And I'll write your name_

She suddenly stopped, leaving me and Drew staring at their little displays of intimacy. She didn't seem bothered and Ash, he was having a blank expression too. I wonder what was going on in their mind while they were doing so. Ash was clearly getting seduced. And I don't know what the terms of their bet was, but by looks of it, may be Ash was at a disadvantage. The way his eyes were on hers were a proof.

Dawn must have forgotten we were there and when it dawned on her, she was clearly embarrassed. I pulled her by her arm and went inside her room. We need to talk. BADLY.

 *** Normal POV***

"Damn man! She was so close to your face. I thought you would end up attacking her there!" Drew said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ash was fixed at his spot. He slowly got up and went inside his room. Before disappearing inside, he said,"This never happened!" Was he embarrassed or disappointed?

He hit the bed and silently mumbled,"It was going to be a love game, not a seducing one!"

...

 **There are going to be some Ash X Dawn moments, both normal and tension filled ones! That is why the story is rated T after all. I hope you all are matured enough to digest all these! Don't worry, I won't violate any rules and put on any M scenes over here.**

 **And an early** **update! Reason? My written exams are over! That leaves only the physics, chemistry and biology practical! So I decided to divide my happiness with you all. I am sweet, aren't I? Moreover, I rocked today's exam! So I am extra happy!**

 **R &R !**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr And Mrs Berlitz

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 5**

...

"It is still 6 on the morning May!" Dawn said while muffling her yawn. Another yawn escaped her mouth and she rubbed her eyes.

"Sensei said that he will meet us at exact 6 am. So he will be arriving soon," May said, a little more active than her female companion. Dawn sat down on the ground and stretched her legs.

"What's the big idea of meeting in a forest?" Gary asked, who had arrived early in the morning from Oak's residence in hope of catching some sleep before coming here. Poor boy hardly got ten minutes to doze. He muffled a yawn and sat down, leaning against a tree, looking sleepy.

"Aren't woods awesome?" Drew said with excited eyes. "You will be happy, grasshead! After all it is filled with grasshoppers like you," May teased. Drew flipped his hair and arrogantly said,"At least, I don't scare people."

Dawn poked out her tongue,"I wasn't afraid. It is just that am not comfortable around fire!" May giggled and gave Dawn a sideways poke,"But you seem pretty comfortable around me!" Gary gave an amused smile and glanced around. Noticing the absence of his cousin, he ended up asking,"Doesn't Ash know?"

"I am sure he does," May said while sitting beside Dawn wiping away the imaginary dust on her jeans.

"It is already 6.10! Where is Naruto sensei and I saw Ash brushing his teeth when we were leaving!" Dawn complained again and felt piercy eyes on her. She quickly changed the topic,"And what is the big idea of making us meet in middle of a forest?"

Gary, who was leaning against a tree formed a shadow ball in his hand and then dispersed it. Drew was constantly using his powers on a speck of land, making tiny grass appear out of no where. Dawn, after seeing the others were trying to pass time, commented,"Are you sure that the Hybird didn't forget where we were going to meet?"

"No, I didn't!" Ash said, arriving and glaring daggers at Dawn who just rolled he eyes. He was breathing heavily and had beads of perspiration on his forehead. Dawn couldn't help but say,"You forgot the location, eh Hybrid?"

"None of your business!" He exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

May, who was watching the scene curiously poked Dawn's shoulder, leaning close to whisper in her ear,"Are you sure about that bet?" Dawn nodded,"I am. I will make sure I don't end up in a bed for one nightstand!" May sighed, unconvinced,"And the making him fall in love with you part?"

Dawn gave out a muffled laugh,"Are you serious? I won't even waste a single minute to get his attention. It was just a way to deviate his mind. Now he will focus on not to fall in love with me, not on getting me to bed."

"And you think that will be enough? Come on! Even if he focuses on not getting emotionally attached, he will think about you because of that stupid bet. And he is determined, how are you going to escape this?" May asked, leaving Dawn speechless for a second. She said unsurely,"The plan will not backfire. Am positive."

"I hope you're right. Love sure is tough. It will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible," May said in a sing song voice while getting up. Dawn followed her lead and whispered,'You sure know a lot about relationships my dear May-May. I wonder why?" May gave a sly smile and looked away,"You will find out!"

"Are you girls done blabbering?" Ash asked in a bored tone. Then pointing at the right, he said,"Naruto sensei has been waiting for you to finish gossiping so that he can talk."

May and Dawn bowed down on noticing their teacher, wishing him good morning and then taking a quick stride toward him, yelled in unison,"You're late by one hour Sensei!"

"Chill girls. Don't be so serious all the times," Naruto said sheepishly and sweatdropped on seeing the girls pout at his answer. Clearing his throat he said,"Well, I will give you your first mission. Based on your performance, I will decide whether you all will be allowed to sit for the exams or not."

Everyone gasped. Recovering from the initial shock, Drew asked,"Sensei! Just one shot to show our capability?"

Naruto nodded,"This one is a level above all the missions which has been assigned to your classmates as no other team was present to do so as well as it is an emergency.''

"You're making it sound so dangerous sensei,"May whined.

"Yeah.." Gary trailed off.

"What kind of mission is it?" Dawn and Ash asked simultaneously. Glaring at each other, they said again,"Shut up.'' Now frustrated, they again spoke again,"Stop copying me!"

Naruto shook his head and gave a tired sigh,"So great minds think and speak alike huh?"

"Shut up Sensei!" They cried in unison. Naruto and others burst out laughing.

"All right. Your mission has three courses, concealing, resource gathering and confrontation. You all will have to go to the Land Of Flower's. The Prince over there has send us a special request. It has been reported that girls are being kidnapped over there and as a result, there is a panic among the members," Naruto explained.

"So I guess we have to find the culprit," May said. Sensei nodded,"Yes, but under cover. They should don't know that you all know magic. Second, the Prince and only the Prince knows that you all are spies and are gifted, but he is under disguise as his life is in danger too. You have to find him. Third, you have to make sure you don't end up killing yourself or any innocent man."

"Sounds tough,"Dawn exclaimed,"And how are we going to find the Prince. I mean, where do we search for him?"

"Well, it is tough that is why only this test will be enough to test your limits and capabilities. And one good news is, you have to stay in the Palace, only people who have royal blood are executed. So, your search and boundary is limited."

As soon as he explained all these, team Gamma bowed and bade him farewell.

Ash said,"We must look for fake names. People might recognize us."

"I will go by the name Shigeru Oak," Gary said. Drew added,"Shu Hayden"

"Well then, I will call myself Haruka Maple!" May exclaimed happily.

"I will be under the disguise of Satoshi," Ash said.

"Umm.. Then I will take the name Hikari Berlitz!" Dawn giggled. She softly spoke to herself,"And no one except the Sinnoh natives recognize Berlitz as royal blood!"

Determined, they all left for their room, for gathering and packing all the essentials they were going to need.

...

 ***Ash's POV***

The last time I saw something so good and beautiful was my own house, the house where I grew up, played and cracked poor jokes, the house where I witnessed cruelty. The house which I had to leave and become a roadside ruffian before Naruto sensei found me.

"Are you ok Ash?" Gary silently asked. He was the only one who knew the history of my clan.

"Yeah. But the houses are so similar," I whispered back. He nodded,"Right."

We passed the gate and were immediately escorted to the chief Military Officer. He was a man of about forty, with hair as white as snow and eyes as dark as night. He was wearing a typical soldier's uniform, a green baggy trousers with deep emerald vest and a black coat.

"So you're the new servants we applied for?" He asked in his military voice. We all said in unison,"Yes."

"Alright, we will assign you your work. Let's see." He said and picked up the envelope we gave him.

"Haruka Maple, you and Shigeru Oak, will help the other servants to clean the mansion. Understood?"

May and Gary crooked their foreheads but accepted,"Understood!"

"Well then. Hikari Berlitz will serve food in every room."

I saw Dawn pulling her face in a pout,"As you order."

"And Shu Hayden, you will look after horses in our stable," he said while glancing at him. Drew loves nature but he hates those who eats grass. Man, it was going to be hilarious.

"Well, you all can leave. Satoshi, wait. I have some questions!" The man said and others gave me a look. I shrugged my shoulder implying I had no idea.

"I said move" the man angrily commanded. Others had no other choice but to leave.

"So Mr. Satoshi, I would give you the job of guarding the activities of other servants. But before that, I need some answers," he said. I glanced at him and nodded, taking a look at his name tag on his shirt. Sasori Kosaki.

"What is your surname?"

I froze in my tracks. I can't tell him Ketchum, almost everyone knows about us. Hayden? No! Oak? Seriously, no way! Maple? Doesn't match with my name.

I quickly responded,"Berlitz. It is Satoshi Berlitz."

He crooked an eyebrow and I grinned. Taking a deep breath, he said,"Very well then, go and get to work. Each servants get an individual room and I will assign you all your rooms after your shift is over.''

I bowed and came out.

"It is going to be such a drag."

Sasori, or rather Sasori Sir took me on a tour of the mansion. He wanted me to take care of the rear part of it, where mostly servants and other attendants used to reside. In midst of them, used to stay the Princess of the estate, Haruna Maiko. Sasori wanted me to provide extra attention to her well being.

I wasn't allowed to enter the room or see how she looked like. But, from what I heard, she had brown hair with purple eyes and was short heighted. I also heard her voice twice, so finding her out in midst of people won't be difficult.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Gary and May heading my way with Drew behind them. They were all in white uniform, a white shirt with a symbol of rose in the chest with May in a skirt and Gary and Drew in trousers. I was in the same.

On seeing me, they waved and gave me a smile.

"What kind of duty have you been given cousin?" Gary asked.

"Guarding this area," it came out more bored than I intended it to be.

"Seriously, lets complete the mission and get out of here," Drew complained,"The horses stink and it doesn't help that I smell like grass!"

We laughed a little and Gary said,"Well, we are heading for the public bath house. Wanna come?"

I gave a frustrated sigh,"I can't move until I get orders. Go on ahead. I will join as soon as I can."

They waved me goodbye and headed towards the bath house. I wonder why Dawn was not with them.

Speak of the devil, no matter how beautiful she looks in that white uniform, came as soon as I thought about her. She looked pretty tired and had a worn out look on her face. Carrying food to every room must be tiring and a hard job. She hasn't noticed my presence as she was walking tiredly, her head bowed down.

"Don't think I didn't notice you standing here hybrid," She spoke as soon as she came near me. I scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Aren't you gonna head for the bath? Then we have to look for our rooms too," she flexed her arm muscles.

I gave a long sigh and gave a irritated noise,"I can't move until Sasori comes."

"Such a pain. Well, the dining room is just down that hall. We will have our dinner over there. And since you don't know, we have to report for duty to Sasori-san at seven in the morning." She said innocently. I wonder whether she was always like this?

"Hey Berlitz, you're free to go!" I heard Sasori's voice and turned to raise my hand indicating I heard. But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

Dawn raised her hand and with a big smile said,"I know Sir. Will be heading to the bath hall soon."

I panicked. I hadn't realized I had unconsciously used her surname.

Sasori was giving us a weird expression,"You both are Berlitz?"

Answering before her, I said,"Yes. We are married. So the same surname."

I didn't look back. I didn't have the face to look back. How was I going to explain this? This is going to be difficult. I turned around and saw the anger, confusion and scoff on her face. She was quiet because she didn't want to ruin our mission, otherwise, she would have killed me.

"Well then, I will assign you both same room. That way, it will be easier." Sasori said and left.

"Married, huh Ketchum?" I heard her growl.

"I can explain!" I tried to reason. She just signed and walked past me,"Forget it. Save that for later, I am just too tired."

I am glad she didn't make a fuss. However, I can't understand, her name came to my mind without a second thought. Such a weird happening.

...

 ***Normal POV***

Dawn and May met up in the female bathhouse and decided to chat up with the recent information.

"I found a man staring at the flower garden. Found out that he is the distant cousin of the Prince, Lord Raku. There is also the grave of the King and Queen of this clan there," May said.

"There are thirty servants in this whole mansion, twenty guards, two Royal military managers and one Princess, Haruna Maiko, excluding us," Dawn said wiping the water on her arms.

"Great. Then we have to find the Prince and catch the culprit. We will be fine then!" May exclaimed and Dawn signalled her to be quiet,"I can hear someone coming!'

"Sorry dears! I just got caught up in some work, a blonde girl chirped as soon as she opened the sliding door. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief,"It is you Chitoge Kirisaki!"

The sapphire eyed blonde gave a big cheeky smile and sat beside them,"Hey Haruka! Hikari told me about you! Nice to meet you!"

May smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. May smiled and introduced herself,"Same here Chitoge. Nice to meet you."

Chitoge immersed herself in the luke warm bath pool and gave a contended sigh,"It feels so nice."

Dawn stiffened, she must have felt someone else was coming. She was right. The door opened and May saw a navy blue haired man enter the room and came beside them.

"Leave. It is the females bathhouse!" Dawn cried loudly. The man ignored her and poked Chitoge gaining her attention. The latter gasped,"Lord Raku! You must leave at once. Such heinous acts aren't suitable for you!"

"As you say," the man said and got up to leave at once. May was still giving him a weird look. When she met him in the garden, he didn't seem that creepy. Moreover, his sweet aura from before was replaced by something dark and inhuman. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Raku shooting a knife in Dawn's direction. Her eyes widened and she called out,"Watch out Dawn!"

However, Dawn had for seen the attack and dodged it with ease. Taking a step back, she asked,"what the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Chitoge gave a startled cry and quickly said,"Master Raku! What has gotten into you!"

The navy blue haired man just huffed in annoyance and whispered,"Your reflexes are not human. What are you?"

Gaining her composure, May said,"We are just lucky, maybe." He left without any further word.

"Are all the guys these weird?" Dawn asked, sighing. Chitoge gave an awkward smile,"No. Master Raku is generally so sweet!'' May rolled her eyes, smiling sarcastically,"Right!"

...

Ash was waiting in the room which Sasori had given him. He wasn't accustomed to such rough beds, even his hostel room beds were more comfortable. He was not that hungry, thanks to his training with Naruto but his back was itching due to all the bed termites.

He used his psychic power to lift the bed mattress and then jerked it quite roughly to make all the bedbugs and dust fall off. Dawn opened the door just in time to see him placing the mattress back in its place.

"So?" She asked.

"What!"

"Why did you take my name stupid beansprout? When there were so many other options!" She asked annoyed.

He laughed a little and sat on the bed,"May be my body acted on it's own? I haven't forgotten about that bet!"

She gritted her teeth in annoyance,"This one doesn't count. You have to sleep on the floor!"

"And why should I?" He questioned, not even looking at her.

"Because I am going to sleep on the bed," Dawn said with arms crossed over her chest. Ash gave her a crazy look,"One has to sleep on the floor if the other wants to take the bed alone. Right. In that case,"He picked up a pillow and stretched his muscles, "You take the floor."

"No way! I will sleep on the bed!" Dawn countered.

"And so will I!" Ash barked out instantaneously.

"I won't share the same bed as you!" She puffed her cheek in annoyance and looked away.

"We have to share the bed or you will have to sleep on the floor, it is your decision!" Ash stated and placing the pillow he was holding on the edge of the bed, he slept on the right end of the bed. Giving a sigh of defeat, Dawn picked up the pillow and slept on the left end, murmuring,"Fine! But I swear that if you even look at me, I will kill you."

"Whatever," Ash said and closed his eyes.

...

An hour passed but Ash was still unable to catch some sleep. He kept on twisting on his bed, making unpleasant noises due to lack of sleep. He silently whispered to himself,"Look at her, she fell asleep the instant she hit the bed and here I am, moving, twisting and groaning, tried a hundred different position but can't even sleep for a second."

He glanced at the closed window, which was hardly blocking the moonlight coming from outside. He turned again, this time facing Dawn's back.

He silently got up, picked his pillow and went near the ottoman kept near the window. Taking a seat, he leaned against the panel and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he got up with a jump and with one strike went near Dawn's sleeping figure.

"Wait, I don't know how powerful you're but you're still a maid, which makes you a target for them," he silently whispered and then concentrating his power in the index finger of his hand, which glowed bright blue, he placed it on top of Dawn's left arm, which was bare. A bluish thunder sign appeared on the place of contact for a moment and disappeared, leaving no mark behind. Smiling in satisfaction, he went back to the ottoman and sat down, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, Dawn woke up with a disturbed look on her face. She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy for some reason.

Stretching a little, she rubbed her face and got out from bed, her leg hitting something.

"Is it a pillow?" She asked no one and picked it up. "Wait! Ash slept on the Ottoman! But why!''

She placed the pillow back on the bed and looked around to see if he had left any sign of his presence.

"He must have left a long time ago!" She said and picked up her uniform from the nearby stand. She saw a note pinned to it.

 **To,**

 **The Magic Wielder's,**

 **I would like to meet you all in the bathhouse, at 10. Make sure you're not late.**

 **\- Prince**

Dawn read the note twice and quickly took a look at the watch. 9.30 am. Crap!

'Okay, just uniform and brushing! I will take a bath later!' She exclaimed and ran to the bathroom.

Before leaving, she scribbled something on a piece of paper and stuck it near the mirror. Deciding not to waste more time, she hurried out.

"So this is the poolhouse," she said and peeked inside. She saw a boy, probably of her age sitting by the pool. Forming a dagger and hiding it behind her back, she slowly approached him.

"Did you call me Prince?"

The boy turned around, revealing his dark green orbs and pointed nose. He was a brunette, and probably medium heighted, Dawn concluded. But he seemed different, a bad type different and she was already cursing herself for coming here alone.

"Disperse the dagger Ice Wielder, it won't help."

...

Ash was standing erect beside a door, trying his best not to look bored. He hated this, the job of being a watchman for no apparent reason.

"Come in!" He heard a feminine voice and replied back,"As you say, Mam." His eyes rolled while saying the last word.

Once he was inside, the brunette girl, who called him, beckoned him to sit near her. He was uncomfortable but didn't want to lose his first mission. He ended up sitting.

"So, you're the Bodyguard every maid of mine is talking about," she said, eyeing him head to toe like a hawk,"And the rumours are true, you're quite a catch."

Ash cleared his throat,"Such words don't suit you princess."

She scooped a little closer and ran a hand through his chest,"Call me Haruna, Princess is lame." Catching her wrist, he moved it away from himself,"I can't Princess."

She groaned a little and gave a unpleasant sigh,"You have to listen to what I say. I am the princess!" Ash smiled inwardly, he never thought he would have to say that,"I am married and I am not going to cheat on my wife."

As he said that, he got to leave. Haruna, in a cold voice whispered,"Such a bitch she must be." Ash turned involuntarily and between gritted teeth answered,"I don't care if you're a Princess or a servant. No one can say anything foul about her and get away with it! Hold your tongue! And tell Sasori-san to find any other Bodyguard for you, I am done with this!"

"You can't ditch a princess!" Haruna cried out behind him but he was already out of her hearing range. Ash was fuming in anger, he was constantly murmuring,"How dare she! Only I have the right to insult her!''

He picked up pace and saw Drew and Gary heading toward the bathhouse. Raising an eyebrow, he mentally noted himself to ask them about it.

Opening the door to his room, he quickly went inside and took a deep breath.

Looking around he found the room empty and he had never been so relieved in life before. He was not at all in the mood to see her. Stretching his arms, he noticed a note stuck on the mirror.

 **Stupid hybrid,**

 **I got a note saying the Prince wanted to meet us in the bathhouse. I don't know whether you found the note or not, but I am heading there. However, it can be a camouflage, so we have to assume our identities have been discovered.**

He gritted his teeth in anger and banged his fist on the wall. How dare she heading all by herself? It could be a decoy or even the news could be false one! What if she got caught and he couldn't reach in time to save her?

Bolting out of the door, he didn't care whether anyone discovered his secret.

He plunged open the door swiftly amd found May, Drew and Gary talking to a black haired boy. He was relieved, the man's aura seemed harmless and friendly.

"I assume you're the Prince," he asked. The man nodded,"So you're the aura user, Ash I guess. But where is the Ice Wielder?"

Ash's eyes widened,"She is not here yet?"

May stated,"Shit! I thought she was with you. We heard you both had been given the same room."

He slapped his forehead and cursed himself,"We need to find her, she might be in danger."

...

 **Seems like I love making Dawn land in trouble! XD Don't worry, this story is far from being finished, after all you all want to know who wins the bet right?**

 **And happy Astami everyone! Those who don't know what it is, Google it up!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, keep reviewing and reading!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifices

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 6**

...

Ash and the gang was running through the forest which was adjoining the mansion, in hope of finding Dawn. Raku was following them from behind, trying to keep up with their speed.

Raku, panting yet running shouted out,"Just take a little rest, please. I am tired!" Ash groaned in frustration,"We can't. I can feel her Aura from deep within the forest. We might find and save her if we follow it quickly!"

Raku let out more tired breaths,"I am worried about them too, have you forgotten Chitoge has gone missing too!" His words sunk deep into Ash's heart and he softly said,"That is why we would speed up from now on. We don't know what might happen." Raku nodded in understanding.

Starting to move once again, May quickly asked Ash,"How can you be so sure that she is in that direction?" Drew was curious too,"Yeah, it can be a misleading path too. How can you be so sure?"

"Last night, I put a transmitter on Hikari, so that I will be able to trace her whereabouts," he said, without looking at them. Gary couldn't help but ask,"So you were worried about her, right!"

Ash gave an irritated sigh,"Have you lost your mind? I am not at all worried, I just thought it could happen so wanted to utilize the opportunity to catch the criminals!" Gary rolled his eyes sarcastically,"Right."

May turned her attention to Master Raku,"But why are you accompanying us, Master Raku?"

Raku blushed heavily and stayed quiet for a long time, whispering something inaudible under his breath.

"Because of Chitoge," Gary said, unmoving. Drew gave Raku a teasing glare,"So, you have a crush on her, eh?"

Raku slowly admitted,"Y-yeah."

Drew grinned widely,"Wow Man! You nailed it! You admitted it!" Gary cursed Drew, so only May could hear,"You should admit your feelings too grasshead!" May giggled a little, holding back her obvious blush.

Ash stated rather impatiently,"Are you guys done with the lovey-dovey stuff?" Everyone sweatdropped at Ash's question and decided it would be good if they stop messing around and search for Dawn and Chitoge.

...

 ***Dawn's POV***

I shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground. 'How on earth did I land up here?' I slowly asked myself. I tried to remove my bangs from my face but couldn't do it, I tried to sit up but failed in that too. Shit! I was tied up!

Leaning against the wall, I rolled up and sat upright, breathing heavily. The ground was so moist and wet, so we were not in some man-made dungeon, probably a natural one.

'Okay, if I make some clones, they will be able to cut this rope and save me,' I whispered to myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on my magic when a soft sob broke my concentration.

"Who is here?" I quickly asked, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. The dungeon was extremely dark and all I could see was the bars of the prison being illuminated by a candle kept on the opposite wall.

On getting no reply, I tensed up. It was not an imagination, I heard the voice quite clearly. Breathing in, I asked again,"Tell me who are you? I promise I won't harm you."

"I know you can't, you won't," a girlish, soft yet determined voice replied back.

I held back my relieved sigh,"Is that you Chitoge?"

I heard something shift and after a moment, saw Chitoge come into view. She was looking so beaten up, as if someone had slapped her more than she could tolerate. My blood boiled up in anger.

"Are you okay?" I quickly asked.

She nodded once and sat beside me, whispering,"They.. They are horrible! Escape while you can Hikari."

I smiled at her,"I don't remember how I was captured but I know they told me something about taking you as a hostage. I am happy you're alive." She looked away, and I sweetly said to calm her down,"I won't leave without you."

"Please Hikari, you need to leave. Otherwise Haruna.." Her voice died in her throat.

"You mean Princess Haruna is involved in all this," I asked and she nodded softly.

"Wait, explain everything you know!"

"Princess Haruna is the only survivor of the tragedy that took here. Her parents were killed... By her." Chitoge looked away, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

"And?"

"Her brother has gone missing, and it is assumed he is searching for his parents murderers. However, Prince Raku had been called to manage the entire place, as Haruna was so overcome with grief that she wasn't able to do so herself. That's what she had said back then."

I don't understand. I quickly asked,"So, Raku is behind all this? May be he killed their parents to get power?"

I saw defiance in Chitoge's eyes,"Shut up Hikari!"

"I was just assuming!" I said in my defence.

"Whatever. Now, there is the case of missing maidens. And I discovered that, it is Haruna who killed her family," her voice took me by surprise.

"I know you can't believe it, but it is true Hikari," Chitoge said, weeping.

"How do you know all this?" I couldn't help but ask myself.

"I overheard Haruna and Sasori-san speaking, they kidnapped me to make sure I don't tell anyone," her voice dried up,"And I am going to be their next sacrifice."

I froze up, is that true? I quietly asked,"What happened to the real prince? Chitoge smiled sadly,"He is dead."

Then who sent us that note? Moreover, who was the one that summoned us here?

I heard advancing footsteps and I felt Chitoge gripping my arm tightly,"They are coming to get me.''

I know she was scared but she shouldn't lose hope. I smiled at her,"Hey, don't worry, I am here right, I will save you!" My words didn't calm her down. She constantly kept murmuring,"I am doomed. I must have fled while I had time."

My hands were still tied and I formed a dagger on my fist which easily broke through the rope. However, I didn't tell Chitoge I was free. Keeping my hand behind myself, I said,"This is not the Chitoge I know. She is brave and confident. She had the will to work and save Raku, even while knowing the grave circumstances she could go through. You're pathetic, that Chitoge was better, the one who I made friends with."

She didn't reply, instead looked away,"You don't know what I have been through. The last night was the worst one in my entire life. I was so close to death yet so far away from freedom."

I sighed. She was scared as well as broken from inside. If a physical body part is broken, it heals within a short time, but what if a soul is broken? Does it even heal? I put my hand on Chitoge's head and when she looked up with teary eyes, I smiled,"Goodbye Chitoge."

...

 ***Normal POV***

Inside a dark, empty room, lay a table with white sheet spread on it. The room was almost vacant, with only a brunette girl sitting on a chair, looking at a book intensely.

A soft knock broke her reading stance and she looked up, seeing a white haired man entering the room. Putting the book down on the table, she stretched her legs and stood up, saying,"You're late, Sasori."

The man put down the girl he was carrying on his shoulders on the table and massaged his neck,"Sorry, Princess Haruna."

Haruna clicked her tongue and pitifully yet mockingly said,"This is the 50th sacrifice. We are going to unlock the forbidden magic Sasori. Can you feel it? The excitement and anxiousness!"

The man monotonously said,"Yes Princess."

"Poor father and mother, they tried to stop us, but failed, poor brother, he failed as well," she chuckled grimly,"And summoning the Mages from Victiny Academy was not a bad idea either, those five have so much of potential, our master will surely award us for that sacrifices."

"Princess, let us start the sacrifice ceremony, you know how much out Master hates waiting," Sasori said. Haruna smiled, and ran her hand through the sleeping blonde,"You sure are beautiful, my dear Chitoge. But it is a shame you won't live long enough to cherish it. But, oh well, I will make sure Raku-san follows you to heaven soon."

Sasori engulfed himself in blinding black light, which disappeared to reveal a black haired man. Then picking up a sword from beneath the table, he raised it up and placed it directly above Chitoge's head.

"Do it Sasori," Haruna said while chanting some spells. With a final vow, he swiftly hit Chitoge's neck.

"What the!" Haruna's eyes widened. Sasori, taking a battling stance whispered,"It was an ice clone, we have been discovered!"

"Ice Dragon, come and assist me!" Sasori and Haruna looked behind themselves to find a ice dragon roaring and speeding toward themselves. Using the sword to shield themselves, Sasori stood in front of Haruna. However, the ice dragon transformed into a box made of ice and engulfed Sasori in it. Dawn twirled her fingers, making the box slide out of the room.

Haruna hissed in anger,"What is this? Leave Sasori alone!"

"I guess I won't. Well, the fight is between us now," Dawn smirked at Haruna. However, Haruna didn't look away or looked scared.

"You don't know what you've gotten into Icy Girl. What do you think, all these sacrifices are for nothing? You're wrong," she said, her eyes losing its normal brownish hue to get a lavender colour. Her brownish hair turned purple and a brown mark appeared on her forehead. Dawn didn't budge, didn't even stir.

Haruna, while transforming shouted,"Your friends are your weakness Icy Girl."

Dawn gritted her teeth in anger,"But if your friends are your weakness, you're more strong than you can possibly imagine. It is now or never!"

...

 **Outside, with Ash and Co.**

 **Normal POV**

"The aura signal is coming in from here," Ash said, taking heavy breaths. The rest of the gang stopped and Raku asked,"Now what?"

Ash closed his eyes and brought his hands together, trying to focus. Without opening his eyes, he said,"There are seven people in here, one is Ic-Hikari, Chitoge, Sasori and Haruna. The other three, I don't know."

"Can you sense their whereabouts?" Drew asked, clearly worried. Ash nodded,"Sasori is outside a room, trying to get rid of something. Chitoge is in the basement which is being guarded by three soldiers."

"Shoot! Is Chitoge okay?" Raku asked, panicked. Ash quickly said,"Drew, May and Gary, escort Raku to the basement and rescue Chitoge. The soldier's are not ordinary ones, they know how to weild magic. Meanwhile, I must pay the Ice Wielder a visit."

Raku have Ash's hand a squeeze,"Thanks, Ash or Satoshi, whoever you're. Thanks a lot."

The group divided into two part and one headed toward the left, where the basement was and other toward right, where Dawn was fighting Haruna.

 **With Gary and co.**

Running at full speed, the group turned round a corner, and began to cross the long hallway. Raku, being not so active like others, was being carried by Gary who wad leading the group.

Turning around a corner, the group leaped over a raised platform, with May a feet behind them to guard them from backside attacks. However, before she could leap, long iron sticks formed between her and the others. She immediately came to a halt, nearly missing a bar by an inch.

"Looks like I will be held behind,"May said between gritted teeth,"Go on. I will catch up as soon as I finish melting these stupid rods." The group nodded and ran, with Drew telling May,"Stay alert and take care, okay?"

"I will,'' she promised.

Once the trio was out of sight May took a deep breath, inflating her cheeks and the let all the air out in a go, forming a big ball of fire. The fire was so intense, that it melted away the iron bars. May smirked and clapped her hands together, dusting off imaginary dust from her hands.

She hardly took a step toward the way when the molted iron started vibrating, making May eyeing them curiously. All the iron assembled together, forming a human like figure.

"What the!" May said, shocked.

 **With Gary AND others**

Drew halted quickly and signalled Gary to stop. Raku was confused,"What?"

"Listen Gary, don't stop. Run with all your might to reach Chitoge. I sense something wrong here," Drew quickly said. Raku impatiently said,"Hey! Are you abandoning us?" Paying no attention to him, Gary nodded his head,"Understood. Take Care!"

Leaving Drew behind, Gary began to run down the Hall, Raku over his shoulder.

Drew chuckled lightly and flipped his hair,"Come out, I can see you, so there is no use hiding."

"So, you think you can face me alone?" A serious voice echoed in the hallway. Drew flipped back, narrowly missing a dagger thrown his way. With a cocky smile, he said,"Positively."

...

Gary came to a halt outside the room where Chitoge was kept. Putting Raku down, he kicked open the door and said,"Chitoge is in here. This is the place which Ash was referring to."

Nodding his head, Raku headed inside, pulling out a torch to look around. He found Chitoge lying on one corner of the room, probably sleeping. Giving a happy cry and calling her name in ecstasy, he ran over to her.

"Stupid!" Raku exclaimed,"I was so worried!"

He pulled her into a hug, tears falling freely from Raku's eyes. Gary was watching the scene quietly, smiling to himself.

"Ash said there were three soldiers. By the looks on May and Drew's face, it was clear they were going to face them. But they are only two. What about the last one?' Gary said while watching the the knocked out Chitoge slowly stirring and starting to wake up. His eyes widened for a second and he ran toward Raku, pulling him away from Chitoge.

"What the hell!" Raku punched Gary in the stomach, making him groan. Gary hissed,"Shut up. Look there!" He pointed to the far end of the room. Raku's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Is that?" Raku asked. Gary nodded,"Go to her and no matter what, don't open the door until I tell you so!" Raku ran over to the corner and pulled a sleeping Chitoge in his arms. Gary unleashed his shadow and grabbed the waking figure and dragged it outside.

Once out, the figure, with sleepy eyes told,"Don't hurt me, believe me I am the real Chitoge."

Gary resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"Yeah, right!" Pinning the figure against the wall using his shadow, he leaned on the opposite wall, facing it.

The figure lost all its sad expression and grinned wickedly,"So, I have to go the hard way to defeat you I see."

Gary witnessed the figure changing its form, its limbs becoming a little longer and hair losing its blond colour to attain a dark brown one. His eyes widened and his change in mood made the grip on the figure loose. Using the opportunity, the figure slipped away from his shadow's grip.

"Let the fun begin."

...

 **With Ash**

 **Ash's POV**

Pissed. I was pissed. No, I was not only pissed but also angry. And worried. And frightened. And mostly over thinking.

I groaned and picked up pace. I need to find that stupid Ice wielder.

I turned around a corner and headed for the sound of ice clattering and breaking. By noise, I am sure the blueberry had ended up in a fight. I ran faster, after all I don't want to get her killed if I can help it.

As I turned around a corner, I saw a black haired man frozen inside an ice box. He was constantly hitting it, but the dent repaired itself. I guess the Ice Wielder did it. And no doubt it was working.

I ignored the man for a second but as I passed by him, I felt something similar. Turning to him, I narrowed my eyes, scanning him properly. I understood who he was.

"Sasori." I said and he looked up, giving me a death glare. I hid my smirk,"Defeated by a tiny Ice Wielder huh? She got you there." The man let out a sulked groan. I resisted my urge to laugh.

A loud noise broke my reverie. Facing the door which was in shape of a lion with open mouth, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the architecture. It was pretty good.

I shook my head vigorously. Ice Wielder, she was inside. I ran inside and found the Blue haired Ice Wielder fighting a Purple haired maiden. He asked himself,"She is Haruna?!"

Dawn had pinned Haruna to the ground and using her sword, she cut her hair. Stupid move, I guess. But, Haruna stopped moving and I saw the colour drain from Haruna's face. I get it now! Her power was stored in her hair and the Ice Wielder must have figured it out during the battle. She is not as lousy as she seems.

I saw Haruna's body disappear in thin air and Dawn got rid of her sword, panting heavily all the time. The fight must have been going on for a long time.

She turned around, and stopped on seeing me. Our eyes locked for a second and I didn't know whether I should be thankful that she is safe and unharmed or whether I should scold her for being caught.

She turned away and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. She really was tired. Now when I look closely, I found her left arm bleeding quiet badly and her right hand was scratched in more than one place. She wasn't knocked out but was utterly exhausted.

I quietly made my way to her and whispered,"You're hurt, lousy Ice Wielder." She didn't say anything, may be too tired to fight back. I like it when she doesn't argue but I love it when she replies back, gives me one hell of an argument.

I extended my hand to pull her up but she ignored it. I grinned when she said,"I don't need help, at least your help, Hybrid."

She got up with great effort and I rolled my eyes. I caught her arm and made her face me, making her quite shocked. Before she knew it, I let my aura power pass through her right arm, stopping the bleeding and probably healing it a little.

"Let go!" She tried to break free. She was petite yet strong. Damn! I had to tighten my grip to make her stay in place. Using my other free hand, I picked her up by the waist and flung her over my shoulder, making her gasp and blush at the same time. I ignored the series of hits on my back. She was showing no mercy at all, and was beating quite hard. I am going to have a back pain for sure.

"Stupid pervert! Keep me down!"

I started walking back to where I entered from and hissed,"You're hurt Moron. Let me carry you so you won't land in trouble again." I could imagine her rolling her eyes. I chuckled. She just pouted, I know.

Walking with slow steps, I asked,"Why didn't you show up in bathhouse?" She said, still pouting,"I did. I found a man, Sasori by the pool!"

I hit my head. Is this girl that dumb?

"Blueberry, bathhouse don't have pools, pool house have. You ended up in wrong room," I said, holding back my laughter. She stiffened,"You're kidding right? I jinxed up pool and bath house?"

I laughed. After a while, she did too.

I suddenly stopped, making Dawn stop laughing,"What happened,"she asked.

I put her down slowly and pointed in front of us. There was Sasori, fuming with anger and bloodthirsty eyes.

I nodded when my eye met hers and we quickly took battle position. I placed myself in front of her, teasing,"Leave this to me. You already had your share of fun. Leave this man to me."

She defiantly said,"Hah! I won't. I am not the type to give up. Moreover, why should boys have all the fun!"

We giggled and she stood beside me, covered with Ice armour and a long sword in her hand. She quickly said,"You don't hate ice, do you?"

"I definitely hate you," I said, teasing. She rolled her eyes,"Makes my work easier." She placed a finger on my forehead and I was immediately covered in Ice Armour. However, it was not as cold as real ice. She answered, looking at my frozen expression,"Well, I can make permanent ice now and even raise its temperature without melting it. So, enjoy the show."

I would have said something to piss her but decided against it. I felt Sasori charging towards us, his fist glowing bright red. Well, we will bicker later, now is the time to get serious.

...

 **This was the best way to end the chapter I guess. I was going to add one scene of Gary, May and Drew's fight but decided against it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter will be the end of this part, I mean, team Gamma will complete their mission and return back.**

 **One more thing, as you all saw, there was a little May x Drew and slight mention of Gary x Leaf. I want to ask, whether you want to see Misty x Paul or Misty x someone else. Don't forget to tell that. And *giggles* wait a little, Kaloshipping is coming up too.**

 **Last but not the least, stay tuned!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	7. Chapter 7:Losing Control

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 7**

...

May stared at the figure in front of her with wide eyes. Was it a type of illusion? She rubbed her eyes and let out a deep sigh when the figure didn't vanish.

"I guess, I have to fight Max's copy then?"

The figure did what May did, raised a hand when May raised hers. Smiling, she formed a fireball in her hand and hurled it toward the illusion. However the illusion turned left, missing the fireball by an inch. May let out a silent curse,"I guess I am not that lucky to get rid of you so soon. Well, I expected nothing else from a copy of my brother!"

The copy inhaled and let out a fireball about the size of a football from its mouth. May gasped,"You can even use the attacks that he knows! That is insane!"

Dodging the fireball, she pointed her index finger toward him, hurling constant small fire balls at him at an alarming rate. The copy extended his arms and let out flames from it. Then it started spinning, thus making all the fireballs to deflect on touching the barrier.

May gritted her teeth in annoyance,"That is the defence mechanism which Max invented himself!" She was even more pissed when the copy threw blades enveloped in fire at her. She dodged everyone of them, thinking about new ways to defeat him.

She did a flip to dodge the flame thrower which came her way. Hiding behind a rock, she closed her eyes and concentrated her power on the tip of her finger. She felt the rock behind her melt. Cursive herself, she got up and with one somersault, came within a foot of the copy.

The copy really did resemble her brother. 'Max..' She trailed of, the power in her hand fading,'I can't hurt someone who looks exactly like him.'

That was her mistake. The copy caught her by her hair and threw her toward the wall, making a great crater where she hit it. She hissed in pain and caught her left hand which had withstood the impact. A painful hiss left her lips,'It is paining like a bitch!'

The copy extended its hand, forming a bluish flame. May's eyes widened and she quickly got out of the way, not paying attention to the paining arm.

"That's enough, I will finish you!" She gave him a smirk and closed her eyes. Her arms were pointing toward the copy and her body emitted a orangish red flame. Once she was totally engulfed in the flame, she cockily said,"Oh Max, who would have thought your copy would turn more annoying than you. But, this will be the end of him and then he will know no one can be as annoying as you're."

The copy kept on firing multiple fire balls at her but on coming in contact with her, it only fuelled up the flame. Catching hold of the copy, she said,"You can copy Max's power but you can't change your physical status. Max will normally not be affected by fire, he is a fire Mage after all, but you're not."

The copy hissed in pain and May smirked at her victory,"And that means I can burn you to crisps."

...

 **With Gary**

Gary's shadow merged with him again and he was watching stupidly at the figure in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes, was his eyes playing trick on him?

"Who are you?" He barked out.

The figure didn't reply. Gary scowled even louder. Gritting his teeth, he caught hold of the figure's cloak, glaring at it,"You might look like Ritchie but damn you! You're not him. Just who are you?"

The figure chuckled and caught Gary's arm making him more angry,"I am Subaru, the eldest of the Copy Triplets. Well, that's all you need to know." Gary punched the man on his cheek, making him spit up blood. Even still, he was still smiling.

"What is so funny?" Gary asked, clearly pissed.

"We can copy any person you met in your entire life. However, we can only use the magic that person knows. In a fight, we often take form of some sibling or family member of our opponent, that makes the opponent hesitate before hurting us," he chuckled. Gary scowled,"Ritchie was my best friend before he moved away to Johto. And you've done a terrible thing of bringing back old memories Subaru."

Gary punched the man in his stomach, making him grunt in pain. However, Subaru closed his eyes and letting put a loud breath, vanished in thin air. Gary scratched the back of his head,"Using his wind power I see."

Taking defence position he unleashed his shadow, which stood behind him, their back pressed together. Gary commanded,"Look out for attacks from behind."

Gary jumped right to evade a wind blade coming from behind him. He quickly formed a purple orb in his left hand.

Sensing commotion above him, he quickly hurled the purple orb there and saw the copy of Ritchie dodging the attack. Gary smirked, he knew Ritchie could walk on air. The purple orb had hardly missed Ritchie but that was not the end. Gary's smirk grew wider when another violet orb which was travelling in shadow of the shadow ball swiftly turned right and hit the copy, engulfing him in a giant violet ball.

Gary smirked, placing a hand on his hip while smiling at his victory,"Game over. Go to sleep Subaru, eternal sleep."

...

 **With Drew**

Drew flipped his hair and leaned against the wall, almost as if he was not bothered. The copy balled up its hand into a fist and barked at him,"Stop ignoring me!"

Drew, in an uninterested tone said,"Come on, what is the use of paying attention to a copy of my sister? Even Leaf can destroy you with one breath. Defeating you will be a drag."

The figure gritted its teeth and folded his hands. Within a second, various vines popped from the ground and surrounded Drew like a tomb.

"You will understand who is weak now!"

Drew whistled loudly, making all vines go back to the ground. Once free, he sighed,"You might copy my sister's ability and power but we're the Hayden duo. No one can yield grass power better than us, copy or not a copy, doesn't matter."

"But! How did it disappear?" The copy of Leaf exclaimed.

Drew thought he would finish it soon,"I will tell you a secret." He stood up straight and extended his hand, forming an energy ball. He threw it toward her who dodged it with ease. However, his other hand which was inside his trousers pocket glowed a little green and in an instant, various insectivorous plants, about size of a fully grown gorilla appeared all around Leaf. The copy gulped, not even moving a muscle.

Drew placed his hand on one of the insectivorous plant and patted it like a baby. Seeing the horrified expression of the girl, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Ah, don't move or these will just eat you up. They love it when their food posses magic. And you must be wondering why doesn't Leaf know how to get over it. Well the answer is simple, she doesn't know it because she never saw it. It is my unique ability to summon these babies. Leaf is a master of healing and aromatherapy as well as excels in close combat but I rather take the easy way out. I don't fight unless it is necessary," that being said, he turned around to pursue Gary.

Before disappearing totally, he said,"As long as you don't move, you will be fine. But move a muscle and you will be dead."

...

 **With Ash And Dawn**

 **Normal POV**

"Sasori is a Magnetic type Wielder," Ash said while eyeing the man from head to toe. Dawn giggled, amused,"He got his power from some Master of his, apart from that, he is a normal human being."

Ash sighed,"Monster, you mean."

"Stop correcting me! It is annoying!"

"Sorry, but you can continue this conversation of yours in heaven," Sasori fumed in anger. Dawn and Ash said simultaneously,"Let us see who goes to heaven and who to hell!"

Dawn charged toward Sasori with her sword in right hand. One coming at a close range, she swung it over head and brought it crashing down on his face. However, a nearby rock blocked the sword a few centimetres away from his face. Dawn exclaimed,"What the!"

However, Ash was ready. Forming an aura sphere and using his awesome reflexes, he hit Sasori in his stomach, making him grunt in pain. Sasori's legs trembled and he bend on a knee due to the impact. However, he moved his index finger,making the rock push Dawn back and she slid on the rough floor, the ice armour breaking due to the sudden shock.

He swung his left arm to hit Ash but he evaded it and got on a safe distance. Horrified, he asked,"What the hell did you do to her!?"

Dawn spit up some blood and held her arm which was injured during the battle with Haruna. She slowly tried to get up, her legs feeling like jelly. 'Damn! I am not yet over that fight with Haruna!' She spoke to herself.

She hardly took a step when she felt the rock behind her move. Gasping in shock, she saw how the rock dismantled it from the wall and hovered over head. She knew what was following.

Ash watched in horror as the rock came crashing down on her and she let out an ear splitting scream. "Dawn!" He shouted out, calling her by her real name for the first time.

Sasori grinned beside him."You already figured that I can wield magnetic power. I magnetised the rock and controlled it. And now, you saw what happened! There is no way by which you can stop me! I can magnetise any metal."

Ash looked at himself, his eyes becoming blurry and misty. He knew she was okay, but in bad shape. The ice armour he was wearing, was still okay and unharmed.

His eyes shot up to glare at the man and he almost barked out,"You're gonna pay!''

With a leap he covered the distance between them and kicked him the stomach. Then avoiding his punch, laid a kick on Sasori's stomach. Taking a step back, he pointed ten Aura Sphere at Sasori, each sphere formed on each finger of his hand. The ball circled around Sasori who used his arms to shield his face. Some rocks from the ground rose up and enveloped him to protect him.

Gritting due to the failed attempt, Ash picked up Dawn's ice sword with his right hand and then forming another giant aura sphere in his left hand, cracked open the dome, shocking Sasori. Then using his psychic power, pinned him to the ground, to make sure he couldn't move or do any hand signs to perform any magic.

Sasori twisted to free himself, but the harder he tried, the more Ash's grip on him increased. Sitting on Sasori's chest, his eyes glowed bright blue and he placed the sword on the crook of his neck. Sasori almost meowed like a cat,"Let me go! I am sorry!"

Ash let out a growl and raised the sword, wanting to finish him once in for all. However, he stopped once he felt someone touch his arm. Looking at the source of touch, he found Dawn looking at him with worried eyes. She weakly said,"No Ash! Don't kill him, we need information!"

Seeing the diversion, Sasori freed himself from Ash's grip and pulled Dawn by her wounded arm, pressing the wound making her cry in pain. Using his other hand, he gripped her neck and said,"She will die! And then I will finish you!"

"No Ash! Don't kill him at any cost!" Dawn said while trying to break free. Sasori's grip on her neck increased and she gasped for air. Ash's blood boiled and his hand acted on its own. He raised the sword, making it swirl at a blinding speed using his psychic power where as the sword attained a bluish hue to the supply of Aura in it.

Dawn stared in horror. His rage had taken over him. What scared her the most was the colour of his eyes. Instead of his usual warm brown eyes, his left eye glowed bright blue where as his right one sparkling purple, his whole body looked covered with blue-purple light, his hair swaying violently.

"No Ash... Stop!" She shouted. Sasori's grip on her neck increased and she felt darkness enveloping her. She saw something bluish move toward her and she closed her eyes, letting darkness take her under protection. She was knocked out.

...

Dawn woke up, feeling a little dizzy and sick due to the whole thing. Her head was pounding like crazy and her arm was hurting too. She opened her eyes to shut it down rather quickly. Her eyes needed time to adjust to the blinding light.

"So you're awake I see," she heard and she couldn't help but smile. "Is that you Gary?''

"Bring anyone with more sexier voice than mine!" Hearing that, she rolled her eyes, corner of her lip raising up in a small smile.

She heard May's voice,"Shut up Drew. I am not a klutz!" Dawn's smile increased, May and Drew were fine too. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, smiling at Gary. The room was painted white and she was in hospital gown. So she was in a hospital.

"Where is Ash?" She slowly asked. Drew and May looked at each other with amused grin. Dawn couldn't pinpoint what was so amusing. Gary, Dawn saw, was suppressing a grin. Now intrigued, she asked,"What?"

"Only Ash? Not some stupid hybrid huh?" Gary asked. May broke into giggles seeing Dawn's face. She puffed her cheeks,"Is he okay?"

Drew bit his tongue to stop laughing at her embarrassed face,"Yeah. He was the one who carried you here." Dawn quickly asked,"And Sasori?"

Gary stopped laughing,"Ash killed him."

...

 **Victiny Academy**

 **Naruto's cabin**

 **Normal POV**

"So, you've completed the mission I see," Naruto praised while going through the report. What interested him the most was that they took care of the Copy Triplets, Subaru, Anabena and Memasi.

"Hmm.. Discovered something?" Naruto asked.

Dawn spoke up,"Haruna and Sasori were twins. According to Chitoge, they killed their entire Clan just to activate some power."

"Hmmm.. And?"

"Sasori and Haruna were the ones who called us there, saying they needed help,"May said,"he even had the power to change into any human being. So, the person we met at the bathhouse was Sasori not Raku. He wanted to test our speed and everything and did it while being disguised as Raku so we don't suspect him."

"And they were tricked, the sacrifices were only for the Master to get stronger," Drew said. Gary added,"And now Master Raku has been kept in charge of looking after the land of flowers."

May giggled,"And Sensei! He invited us for his wedding! Raku and Chitoge are getting married."

Naruto sighed and everyone sweatdropped. He gave May a soft scolding,"I hope you understand that this is not a necessary information about the mission, May-May?"

May pouted,"Will you quit the nickname Sensei!"

Naruto smiled at her childish antics but soon took a serious look on his face,"Did you find anything about the Master?"

Dawn gave Ash a death glare and Naruto understood that the boy had messed up. Moreover, he was quiet, another prove that he messed up.

Dawn said in a sarcastic tone,"We would have discovered the whereabouts of the Master if someone would not have killed Sasori!"

Ash, looking at the opposite side growled,"Yeah, it was me who allowed Haruna and the copy triplets to die." Others giggled where as Dawn just glared at him. She said,"Right Naruto Sensei, I didn't try to get out information from Haruna. And she didn't knew any."

"Naruto Sensei, you're right, it is..." Ash started off but stopped on hearing Naruto banging his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"Shut up and get lost. We will meet tomorrow." He said, glaring at Ash and Dawn,"Meeting dismissed. And Ash, I need to speak with you."

Everyone bowed down and went out. Ash was looking at the ceiling uninterested.

"So?" Sensei started.

"Stop fooling around and tell what do you want!" Ash said. Naruto sighed and leaned on his chair,"Man! I am the teacher you know?" Ash didn't pay any attention.

"Why did you kill him?" He asked, now serious. Ash said,"He almost killed her."

Naruto gave him a knowing smirk,"I see. But I thought you couldn't stand her. Why such a sudden change?" Ash narrowed his eyes and pouted,"Shut up Sensei, don't try to prove something which is impossible."

Sensei just laughed a little and said,"Fine, fine! You can go. Just make sure to cheer the lady up."

...

The dinner in the room of team Gamma was pretty silent. There was occasional exchanges of food bowls and water jug and clatter of plates and spoons. Otherwise it was as silent as midnight.

After the silent dinner, Gary started picking up plates, saying,"This is not how I wanted to spend success of our first mission." Drew whispered, making sure May didn't hear,"I need to talk to you." Gary gave him a two finger salute.

May sat on the couch lazily, staring at the usual deadly silence between her teammates. She slowly asked,"Hey Dawn?"

"Hmm.."

"Are you listening?"

"Hmmm..."

"I want to ask you something."

"Hmmm..."

"Will you stop hmming like a bee?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you love Ash?"

"Hmm.. Wait what! No!" Dawn yelled, chasing May who got up on seeing Dawn charging at her like a mad bull.

"You weren't listening! I had to do it!" May giggled and ran toward her room. She quickly opened it, entered and closed the door. Dawn banged on the door repeatedly, saying"Open it up!"

"As if I will!" May shouted from inside.

"That does it!" Dawn muttered and bend down. Then projecting her index finger on the keyhole. Then forming a narrow icebeam, she made a replica of the lock. Turning it, she smiled ,"Gotcha!"

Ash who was watching the scene with an amused face smiled on seeing Dawn being successful at her attempt. He softly whispered,"Impatient Blueberry."

Ash saw Drew and Gary coming back to the main hall and sat beside him. Drew shouted,"May, Dawn! We need to talk!"

Ash and Gary broke into laugh on seeing May emerge from the room where as Drew was staring at her with wide eyes. May covered her face in embarrassment. "I will go and see what I can do! I feel terrible!" She murmured and turned to leave. However Drew stopped her by one of his vines, one end of which was offering her a thornless red rose. May mumbled something and took the rose, whispering,"Thanks."

"There is no need to worry May! You look fine!" Dawn commented from behind her, poking her arm. May told her to shut up.

She giggled and sat opposite to Ash, not facing him still. May sat beside her. Drew whispered in her ear,"This ice tiara suits you." "It is more like a helmet!" She said embarrassed.

Dawn coughed a little to get their attention,"So, what did you call us for?"

Gary crossed his arm over his chest and leaned on the sofa, Drew flicked his hair and said,"Within a week, the Mage Union is going to take place. There will be Magic shows and different Games."

"So?" Ash asked.

Gary rolling his eyes said,"Attendance is necessary. But.."

May was now interested,"But?"

"There is a catch," Drew said slyly. Dawn perked her eyebrows in confusion,"And that is?"

"We won't be allowed to enter without a partner," Gary said, allowing the words to sink in.

...

 **Yohoi! Did you all like it?! Tell me for sure!**

 **Read, review and favourite!**

 **~darkestlightofhope**


	8. Chapter 8: My Date Is

****The Story Of Us****

 ** **Chapter 8****

 ** **...****

 **May was sitting on her desk, playing with her pencil and scribbling something useless now and then. She was excited for the festival which was going to take place in a week and what excited her more was all the invitations she was getting from different boys.**

 **She leaned on her desk, her eyes wandering around the room. Most of the boys were busy looking for their 'dates' or something for the festival. She had not accepted any proposal from anyone, she was waiting for someone special to invite her. But he hadn't even made his move and that troubled her.**

 **"Hey May," A voice called her and she raised her eyes to look at the source of the sound. "Hey Trip?" She asked, almost bored. How much she wished to know what was going on inside that mind of Drew.**

 **Trip took a seat beside her and smiled. However, when he saw her dazed out, he slowly waved his hands in front of her face, making her come out of her dream world. He cleared his throat when she gave him a sheepish smile and with a cocky smile, he added,"Would you like to go to the festival with me?"**

 **May inwardly groaned. She hated turning down people's request, especially when they turn out to be so cute. She smiled guiltily and gave him a sigh. Trip understood. Getting up, he smiled at her,"Don't sweat it! It is perfectly all right!"**

 **May sighed and rolled her eyes. It was all the same. Rejecting proposals as she was wishing for Drew to come to her. But now, she was starting to feel unsecured. What if Drew had asked that Brianna girl out? Or was he even going to the festival? She wanted to groan and sulk. However, she noticed the sulking expression of Dawn and frowned. She quickly asked,"Are you okay?"**

 **"Stupid Men!" Dawn immediately said. May sighed,"What has Ash done now?"**

 **"That stupid hybrid allotted my name for the singing competition without even telling me! How will I prepare in such a short time! And when I asked for explanation for his work, he said he wanted me to get humiliated in front of everyone! The nerve of that guy! Wait, how did you know I was sulking because of him?!" Dawn asked, hyperactively. May giggled,"You always have that sulking face when you think about him."**

 **Dawn puffed her cheeks and pouted,"No, I don't. I don't think about him." May laughed a little more,adding more to tease the blue haired beauty,"And you also unconsciously break things." Dawn poked out her tongue,"Neh! See, I don't.." Her words dried in her throat. She asked, not believing her eyes,"Did I really break all these pencils?" May nodded, giving Dawn a teasing smile which was not unnoticed. Dawn was immediately reminded of her talk with May before they had left for their first mission.**

 **"See, there is no use of sulking over these trivial things! I heard there is a new restaurant opened up in this area, lets head there after school!" May enthusiastically said and Dawn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical May, always thinking about food.**

 **Dawn giggled while looking at her friend, finally asking,"Who are we going with?"**

 **"Till now, its only the two of us!" May bit her lip, adding,"And..."**

 **"And?"**

 **"I need to pee!" May yelled out and grabbed her belongings and shoved it in Dawn's hand. Before running off, she said,"Carry them to my room and start to get ready! As soon as I'm done, we will head out!"**

 **Dawn saw May hurrying off and with a teasing smirk shouted behind her,"Don't forget to wash your hands May!"**

 **...**

 **Dawn punched May's arm lightly and said,"I thought only we two were heading out."**

 **May rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"I kind of, umm, got excited."**

 **Dawn sighed and looked around, May was smiling, Drew and Leaf were fighting over which table to pick up, Gary was looking at the fighting duo with amusement, his eyes never leaving Leaf. Paul, who was standing with blank expression and Misty admiring the large fountain in the middle. Lastly, she found him, Ash, staring at the exit door. It was as if he wanted to get out, roll up and sleep.**

 **After much bickering,they decided to sit at a far corner of the restaurant, to make sure people don't get disturbed by them. They were noisy. And foul mouthed.**

 **Dawn was deep in thought. She was feeling the blood inside of her boiling, which only meant something bad was going to happen. Or was happening. However, what she didn't knew. She saw Misty taking a seat beside Paul and thinking it was the perfect time to catch up, sat beside her. Ash just scowled, clearly annoyed when Dawn took the seat, unintentionally, he was going for. His lips formed into a thin line and with a sulky face, sat beside Gary who was sitting opposite to Paul. Beside Gary was Drew and on her opposite was Leaf and May beside her.**

 **"How have you been Misty?" Dawn asked, starting a conversation.**

 **"Never better! What about you?" She asked. Dawn smiled,"So-so Misty."**

 **The group chatted while eating, sharing their experience on the mission, the new moves they learnt, everything. Paul hardly used to say anything, just nodded once or twice to support a point.**

 **Misty noticed the sulky face of Ash. "You're not worried about something Ash, are you? Is there something which is troubling you?!" She asked, concerned.**

 **Paul scoffed and folded his arms above his chest,"Why does it bother you?" Ash glared at Paul and Misty just ignored him. Dawn seeing the tension, asked,"Okay, I am a newbie here, but why do I sense something mysterious?"**

 **Leaf and Gary looked at each other. May, who was busy stuffing her mouth with food answered,"Oh, you don't know?"**

 **Dawn rolled her eyes,"Know what May-May? And if you're going to speak with your mouth wide open, you better shut up!"**

 **Drew gave her a thumbs up and May simply ignored her. Drew continued,"Well, Ash had a crush on this Water Girl who had a crush on Paul."**

 **Dawn saw the tension arising between Ash and Misty. She wasn't sure if Paul was even affected. To light the tension, she joked,"I presume she turned down the Hybrid's proposal to be with Paul!" However, her words darkened the mood even more.**

 **She cursed herself,"Me and my big mouth."**

 **Paul cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,"We were already dating back then." He was jealous, everyone could feel it but didn't say a thing. Dawn sighed,"At least she had the freedom to choose her partner. Some people don't even have that."**

 **Her voice gained everyone's attention and the curiosity of a certain raven haired boy was aroused.**

 **Sensing her mistake, Dawn quickly smiled,"Forget it, it is a story which you will get bored while listening. Let us talk about some-"**

 **"Wait! I almost forgot!" Drew frantically shouted out, making Dawn pout for interrupting her mid sentence. Pointing a accusing finger at Gary, Drew exclaimed,"You liar! Why didn't you tell me before?"**

 **Gary raised an eyebrow, his curiosity aroused,"What?"**

 **"That you're dating my sister!"**

 **As soon as Drew said that, all the colour from Gary's face disappeared. He choked on his food and Leaf rushed to his aid. Drew sighed.**

 **"Why didn't you of all people tell me Leaf?" Drew asked. His voice wasn't very stern or venomous but everyone could sense a little hurt behind it.**

 **"I didn't know how you were going to react," Leaf slowly said and they all quieted down, listening to her. They needed peace. Gary gripped Leaf's hand tightly and he said,"Moreover, I didn't knew whether you will think me to be worthy of her or not."**

 **Drew almost burst out laughing, his prior hurt expression now replaced with glee,"Are you nuts? Why wouldn't I accept you?! And you're my teammate, so breaking your nose will be quite easy if you hurt my sister!"**

 **Dawn butted in,"So you're taking Leaf to the festival? Awesome!" Gary and Leaf blushed a deep shade of pink, Gary mumbling something inaudible.**

 ** ***Dawn's POV*****

 **I am happy, happy that Leaf is now happy and in good hands. Gary used to narrate his experience, how he had met her, how she almost defeated him in the exam, how she saved him during a mission, how he used to meet her at home by saying he had gone to meet Drew. Everything. He really did love her.**

 **I heard Misty saying something to Paul which made his eyes widen. Was that person even capable of showing emotions?**

 **"No, you're going to wear a blue shirt to match with my dress!" Misty almost screamed in his ears. Paul didn't say anything. Misty was annoyed even more,"Are you listening to me Paul!" Apparently their little bickering wasn't personal anymore.**

 **He grunted,"I am not going to wear blue."**

 **"And I will make you wear it!" Misty claimed. I was staring at them in confusion, slowly asking Leaf,"Are they...?"**

 **Leaf cleared it for me,"They are dating for the last two years." I smiled on outside where as I was utterly shocked inside. 'Two years!' Wow. That meant the incident with Ash happened so long ago and Paul was still sulking about it. Maybe. Its hard when things come to him.**

 **"Who are you going with May?" I heard Misty ask, trying to keep away from the sulking Paul. May was playing with her spoon and I understood, she hadn't said yes to anyone yet. "I.. I " she shuttered, embarrassed. Well, I looked up at Drew who was busy in thoughts. Suddenly his slammed his fists on the table, making everyone face him.**

 **"She is going with me," Drew said while sipping his drink with his other hand. So that was what he was thinking.. I looked at him then May who was also looking at him with wide eyes. I guess she discovered it along with us only. She stupidly asked,"I am?" Drew kicked her feet below the table, smiling widely,"Yes, you're!"**

 **So, basically, I was the only one who was left without a date. I wasn't interested either. Though I wouldn't mind going there. And now, I sound conflicted. Great.**

 **"Who are you going with?" Gary asked, his gaze toward Ash,"Ash?''**

 **He stopped eating and I stole a glance. He wasn't that shabby, but wasn't that bad either. Whom am I kidding, he is perfectly awesome, except for his foul mouth and intolerable habit. I must be feeling paranoid. For a moment, I thought he was looking at me but as soon as I looked up, his gaze was back at Gary.**

 **He quickly said,"Serena.." And don't know why, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I was half expecting him to call my name. Not half maybe, just a little more than half. But no one can be as daring as Drew. I sighed.**

 **"That Blonde?" May exclaimed,"How did you even catch her attention? I thought that she was into Calem!" Ash rolled his eyes and gave a shrug,"I am not bound to answer you." I felt like pouting.**

 **Leaf suddenly butted in,"Wait! I have heard there is going to be the premiere of an awesome movie today. We have time to discuss our clothing, except for Misty who has already decided. Let us go?"**

 **I was the first to join,"I will come!" I could definitely use some entertainment. The mission as well as the almost death encounter was traumatic, even for me. Moreover, no one has even asked me about the festival or who my date will be. I'm glad they didn't.**

 **One by one, everyone agreed to the plan, except Ash who said he wanted to rest at home. Finally I will be able to get rid of him. My pleasure was just starting.. Or maybe not.**

 **"And you Dawn? Who is your date? Wait! Have you broken the fork?" Leaf asked me and I gasped. Do I unconsciously break things, is my anger that crazy? But there is nothing to be angry about! Other than the fact that everyone had a date. And I had none.**

 **"I don't think I will be going," it wasn't a lie either. It wasn't that I was not asked out, I was just not interested. Now I think I made a mistake.**

 **"Of course no one asked her out," Ash said and I rolled my eyes. It was the first word he addressed me after we came back. Although indirectly.**

 **"But I heard she rejected Kenny and Conway! And some students from the senior class were sulking saying a certain Ice Wizard rejected them. And the only Ice wizard in the whole school is Dawn!" Misty spit out and I thanked her, mentally. She really saved my butt this time. I will treat her someday, surely.**

 **"Can I speak to you Dawn?" Someone called me and I turned to face a brownish haired handsome man. I got up, smiling,"I am Dawn." I saw everyone giving me curious glances and I mouthed that I didn't knew what was going on! Before I left, I felt someone trying to enter my mind. And I know who it is. Ash. Trying to peek into my thoughts again. Of course I blocked him out. Creepy man.**

 **He took me to the balcony, which was pretty deserted. I remember him now. He is Calem, the sound wielder of our class.**

 **"You need something, huh?" I asked. He nodded,"I am not good with introductions and all. I will make it short, I need your help."**

 **He explained what he wanted and I smiled. I agreed. Bumping our fist, I said,"Pick me up at 6 pm on day of festival, okay?"**

 **"You saved my life! I owe you one. Just tell me how I can pay you back, and I will be there to save the day,'' he said genuinely. I said,"It is fine.. Wait a second, you can really help me with it.''**

 **I whispered something in his ears and his face turned a beet red. I asked, a little embarrassed,"Can you?" He was embarrassed but smiled, giving me a two thumb salute,"As you say. When do I have to come?" Though I was feeling a little bad for Calem, but it was going to be fun, for us, a punishment, for the stupid hybrid.**

 **I smiled,"Today at 7pm. Only Ash will be there at the dormitory."**

 **...**

 ** ***Ash's POV*****

 **Since the moment the blueberry came out of the balcony, she was smiling, almost as if she had achieved something. I just couldn't understand what was making her so happy. Moreover, she was with Calem. Could it be that he asked her out?**

 **"Hey guys,"she said cheerfully and sat down. I raised my eyebrows. She didn't even spare me a glance,"I can't go to the movies with you. Sorry!"**

 **For a while I was a little excited, it meant she would be alone at home and may be we can talk and solve the anger issues. But, she had to break it. Her smile, it was almost wicked and cunning.**

 **"Why?" Gary asked worried while placing a hand on her forehead,"You're not sick, are you?" She laughed, playfully shoving his hand away before saying,"I have a date!"**

 **So much for trying to solve issues. And spending some time, alone.**

 **Misty and May squealed, asking together,"Who?"**

 **"Calem. Will you guys mind if I invite him over? He doesn't like to roam around," She sheepishly said. I rolled my eyes.**

 **"Fine!" Drew said.**

 **"Thanks a lot!" She said happily and shot me a victorious smirk. I don't know what she was planning about but that is going to be not good. I just know.**

 **So it was basically me and her returning back to our apartment while others were gone for a movie. We were not talking, neither were we looking at each other. But I could sense her aura, she was excited. It was malicious. Yet attractive and warm.**

 **I don't know, but the thought of having someone over was killing me. I wanted to punch that Calem guy but why should I be even bothered?**

 **I saw her disappearing in her room, singing to herself all the time.**

 **I lied down on my bed, muttering something offensive. Should I listen to what she is planning? No, I shouldn't. She blocked me earlier too. Moreover, she said she will make me fall in love with me but that didn't mean she couldn't date other guys. But that also didn't mean that she could invite people over. Wait. I did bring Yui with me.**

 **Don't know for how long my mental battle continued but I woke up on hearing sound of giggles and panting coming from her room. There was a male laughing voice too. Could it be?**

 **I sat up straight, trying to understand what was going on. She didn't seem to be the type of girl who would get intimate on her first date. Or was she? She surely didn't seem like it.**

 **My mind turned crazy and I was almost angry. Why was she doing this? This is not what I expected from her!**

 **I heard it again, the voice of her calling in ecstasy and now I am sure she is doing it. My stomach turned and twisted violently and I was about to throw up. That boy! How dare he touch her like that! Did he force himself upon her? No, Dawn is strong enough to defend herself! But, then what? Was Serena wrong in understanding that guy? But most importantly, am I jealous? No, it can't be. Jealously, I can't feel it, I should not feel it. It will only mean she is winning her game.**

 **But why am I getting this feeling that this bet is not just a bet anymore?**

 **...**

 ** ***normal POV*****

 **Dawn laughed a little, making sure her voice doesn't sound too happy. She hugged Calem and thanked him,"Thanks so much Calem. You helped me a lot!''**

 **He smiled at her and then with a teasing wink said,"Call me up whenever you want to fake sex again!" Dawn giggled some more,"Nah, I don't want to make Serena jealous!"**

 **Calem punched her lightly and teased,"But why are you doing this? All the faking stuff?"**

 **Dawn sighed,"Just to make someone understand that I am not affected by his actions or his presence." Calem gave her a worried look,"You are effected, aren't you?"**

 **...**

*Normal POV*

Dawn was waiting outside the bathroom, leaning against it, constantly murmuring for May to come out. It was still early morning but they had to go for practice.

"Shut it out! I will take time!" May replied from inside. Dawn sighed and said,"Come on May, we will be late for the practice."

May answered from inside,"Just a minute, one more chapter!"

Dawn's eyes narrowed, one more chapter? Her expression soon matched that of a angry dog and she barked out,"Dammn it May! You have been reading manga for the past one hour!"

She started banging on the door, making Ash poke his head out of his room to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Dawn made him a little, angry?

"Will you shut it Blueberry? People are trying to sleep!" He angrily said. He balled his hand into a fist, the last day's event still running fresh in his mind. Dawn simply ignored him. He yelled once more,"I said people are trying to sleep!"

Dawn turned around with a smirk on her face,"Drew and Gary left early to help the Principal for the upcoming event, May is in the bathroom and I am already awake. There is no other person in the house." Ash balled up his hand,"What do you want to say?" He stared directly in her eyes. She shrugged off as if it was nothing,"I mean you're not human. A monster will be perfect synonym for ya!"

"You're pathetic," he said while folding his hand over his chest. She bit her lip to stop her glee,"And you're a useless hybrid."

May poked her head from the bathroom and quickly closed it. Things were getting interesting.

"Don't call me a hybrid, otherwise only you will be responsible for your downfall!" May cringed at the tone of Ash's voice. She never knew what had happened to Ash's parents and why he had such unique powers, even though she knew Ash far longer than she knew Drew or Gary.

"What? You will crush me? Pathetic hybrid!" Dawn cried out, her anger equal in amount with that of Ash.

"Just go and sleep off with someone! Don't waste your time here!"

May's eyes widened. Dawn was sleeping around?

She heard Dawn giving a mocking laugh,"As if you have any right to say in this matter. Why should I listen to you?"

May would have interfered but she just heard silence. Even after five minutes, the sound was down. She gulped, they hadn't killed each other, had they? Scared, she opened the door to find no one or any sign of bloodshed or fighting. "Where are they?"

"Finally you came out!" Dawn tackled her and smiled victoriously,"Gotcha!"

"Where is Ash?"

"Umm. Serena and Calem arrived, so he is in his room, talking to Serena." May crooked her eyebrows, was Dawn jealous?

"And Calem?"

"He just came to drop Serena. We will meet later to discuss our outfit."

 **...**

 **Few days later...**

Dawn was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had exactly fifteen minutes to meet Naruto and others in their practice place.

"I think I should tell others about my fake intimacy with Calem, it will at least calm May down." She absentmindedly murmured.

Getting up, she stretched a little and rubbed her shoulder. She had to thank the hybrid for fixing her arm.

"Wait, where is my bracelet?" Dawn asked herself. Did she put it somewhere? Now when she thought about it, it was lost after her fight with Sasori.

"Shit! I left it in the land of flower?" She mentally slapped herself.

She came out of the room with a sulky expression. Her expression grew more ugly on seeing a certain hybrid leaning on the wall opposite to her room. Not in a mood to fight, she turned away arrogantly and reached for the main door of the apartment.

She just put her hand on the doorknob when she felt Ash behind him.

"Just like the first time, you're too slow," he breathed in her ear. Her heart beat fastened and she gulped a little,"What do you want Hybrid?"

"I don't need anything, I just have to return something," he said and drew circle on her left hand's wrist with his left hand's fingers.

"If you're trying to seduce me, let me tell you, you're failing," Dawn tried to lie. Ash smirked and twirled her,so that she was facing him. He smirked on seeing her cherry red face. Clicking his tongue, he put his head on the crook of her neck and whispered,"And I haven't forgotten what you said either. Just wait and watch, I will win." He smiled, strawberry perfume.

Dawn didn't push him away, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer,"Thanks for healing my arm and giving me back my bracelet." She rose on her toes and whispered in his ears,"The game is on. I am not going to lose anyway." That being said, she pushed him just far enough to go away from his grip.

He stopped her by gripping her wrist. "Stay away from Calem," he said, his eyes threatening, as if trying to lure her to defy him,"from every boy."

 **...**

 ** **XD I had worried you all, right? I didn't forget that it is a pearlshipping story and there are going to be some pearly moments, just wait!****

 ** **Do you all know Mirror has only six alphabets and half of them are R? Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!****

 ** **~ darkestlightofhope****


	9. Chapter 9: Skeletons Of The Past

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 9**

 **I'm sorry for the last** **chapter.** **Almost three-fourth of the story was in bold letters and truth be told, I uploaded the doc twice, yet every time the results were the same. So, I left it like that. That's all I have to say. Read on.**

...

His voice was still ringing in her ears. Did he just tell her to stay away from every boy?

She gave him a confused look, asking to make sure,"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

He scoffed as if she had said any forbidden word,"See, I am going with Serena just to make Calem jealous but with you going with Calem, Serena is feeling down. She came to discuss that."

Dawn didn't know whether to be happy or angry. She said with a sigh,"That is the same reason I am going with Calem. And please, don't go and discuss what I and Calem did."

"That's not my business." He said and sighed,"Man, that was so messed up."

"We both are stupids," they said together only to turn away from each other, a little embarrassed.

"Well, at least you're not doing this to bring her to bed," Dawn teased. Ash glared in her direction, muttering under his breath,"And did you forget about Calem?"

"I had just one and you.. I don't even want to know," she said, disgusted yet a little unsure about her plan she had made earlier.

"Are you trying to mock me? It is the way I am!"

"Don't you care about what the girls feel after you dump her like a used napkin?"

"As if I care," he shrugged his shoulder, his eyes away from her piercing gaze.

"If it is just for one night stands, please go to a prostitute centre!" She said in one go, breathing heavily. Ash gave her a bored look,"See, it is not that I have raped any of them, they did it willingly.''

Dawn's face showed utter disgust,"You've seen her skin and you have touched her body. " Dawn turned away, mocking him further,"I don't wanna see your shitty face again, jerk."

"If you have a problem with me, take a car and a map and please have a safe journey to hell," he said, gripping her wrist,"And remember, I never forced anyone to have sex with me."

"I would have taken your advice if I had a car and knew how to drive," She said with a pout, making Ash roll his eyes at her. She continued, regaining her composure from before, "Why? Why don't you stop!"

"I already told you, I don't do relationship neither do I believe in love," his grip on her wrist tightened,"Relationship and love bring only weakness and pain at the end."

"You're wrong Ash," she feebly replied,''it is the most purest thing in this world, a feeling which can change even the coldest hearts." His grip was strong on her wrist, yet not to the point of hurting her.

"And still you want revenge instead of spreading love?" He said, still holding onto her, making his palms move from her wrist to her shoulders. Dawn lowered her head, making the blue bangs cover her eyes, speaking slowly,"He killed my father, separated me and Salvia from his care and love. It is my love for him which needs revenge. I will punish those who killed him, I want his soul to rest in peace."

"If that is your definition of love, you're wrong too," he barely whispered,"You think your father will be happy if you stain his honour by killing someone?"

"Don't tell me what to do, you haven't gone through the same pain as me," Dawn almost yelled and jerked away her herself away from his grip. He quickly caught her waist and pulled her into a hug, her back meeting his chest.

"You don't know anything about me, what gives you the right to judge me?" Dawn didn't know how to respond. This was not the ordinary Ash. This Ash was nice, understanding, and vulnerable. She knew she could trust this one, this side of Ash. But, how long before the cold Ash comes to play again?

"Stupid hybrid," Dawn muttered under her breath, relaxing under his touch subconsciously.

"Yes, I am a hybrid of the Ketchum and Linda Clan. You know what Ice wielder? You are keen on revenge as he killed your father. If you get your revenge, is there any guarantee that someone who is close to him won't target you for revenge? This is how things work, revenge gives rise to hatred and more hatred."

"Why! Why are you so bothered with me?" She finally asked.

He rubbed his nose on her hair, smelling her perfume,"My mom used to use strawberry shampoo too."

"Such a stupid thing to say idiot," she giggled. Ash smirked, successful in changing the topic. Dawn suddenly jumped, as if she had discovered a treasure,"Wait a second!"

"Dawn?" Ash spoke up, startled by her sudden reaction. She hmmed, and sprang up instantly,"Wait a second, let me say it before you change the topic again." She leaned into him again, a happy grin on her face on getting the warm touch back. She asked,"You are the only survivor of the Ketchum Clan?"

"Forget it, I will tell you some other day and call me Ash from now on," he said and let her go, behaving as if nothing had happened. Dawn bit her lip,"You can call me Dawn too." Neither of them admitted but they knew their name sounded more beautiful when the latter used it. His tone was not demanding yet held such an aura which made her nod at his request.

Before leaving the flat, Ash gave Dawn a teasing smile, saying,"So? May be I am not that far from achieving my goal?" Dawn tucked her hair beside her ear and smirked, arrogantly saying,"In your dreams. Remember Ash, I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I will leave, you will understand why storms are named after people."

"Are you a lecturer or something, where do you get these speeches from?" Ash asked.

"I read them in some novel!" Dawn giggled. Ash let out an amused laugh.

Neither of them admitted but they knew they are close on losing their part of the bet. It will only be a matter of time before one surrenders.

...

"You both are late," Naruto said while pulling Dawn and Ash's ears,"Ten minutes late!"

They both said in unison,"Fine, fine, we are sorry!"

Letting so of their ears, Naruto folded his arms over his chest,"We have some important things to discuss."

They sat in a neat circle with Naruto on left of Ash. He cleared his throat,"There is another mission."

May whined,"But you said we will have to take just one mission!" Drew added,"She is right."

Naruto gave a glance at Dawn and she knew it was bad. Gulping a little, she asked,"What is the matter Sensei? You're scaring me."

"The kingdom of Sinnoh is under red alert."

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, Dawn's expression paled. She sprang up like a spring and her breath became more faster."What are you saying Sensei! This is not the time for a sick joke like this."

"I wish it were a joke," Naruto said, dejected. Everyone was watching Dawn with surprised expression, she was from Sinnoh, they knew that. But why was she so scared?

Gary got up and placed a calming hand on the panic stricken girl,"Whoa, calm down!"

She jerked away his hand and sat near Naruto,"We have to leave as soon as we can! Please Sensei."

Naruto tried to say,"Today is the festival Dawn, we can't leave today. We have to wait for tomorrow." Dawn didn't accept it,"The place is in danger Sensei!"

Ash caught her wrist, making her face him. She tried to break away her grip but he didn't budge. Sighing at her stubbornness, he said,"Stop being so impatient. It is just under red alert. We still have time."

"Shut up Hybrid! Shut up! What do you know about Sinnoh! It must be him! He must have attacked Sinnoh!" She sobbed. Naruto gave Dawn's hand a tight squeeze,"Don't forget that you're a part of team Gamma now, we will save Sinnoh, even if it is the last thing that we do Princess."

Ash's grip on her loosened. His eyes widened and some silent curses escaped his lips, he was trying to seduce a Princess?

Gary broke the awkward silence,"Dawn is a princess?" May and Drew, who had the same surprised expression as everyone else, except Naruto and Dawn, were staring at Dawn with mouths wide open. Dawn stared at them blankly, feeling self-conscious, before slyly admitting,"Yes, I'm Dawn Berlitz, the youngest Princess of Sinnoh."

"Well that explains why she was so hyperventilating," Drew said, his expression still lost.

Gary gave Dawn a smile,"I can't believe I know a real princess! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want you all to treat me differently," she confessed.

May and Drew promised, sensing her depression. The poor girl was really worried, she had a reason to hyperventilate after all. Pulling her in a hug to calm her down, May spoke in a soothing voice," We will leave in the morning. Okay?"

Ash just sat there in silence, a stoic expression on his face. What was he going to do now?

...

...

Ash was leaning against the door, smirking when he saw Serena talking with Calem. It seemed his plan had worked smoothly. He stood up straight when they approached him.

"Sorry for all the trouble Ash, but thanks. Now I know that he still wants me," Serena sweetly said. Ash waved his hand,"Ah, don't sweat it. But I am still sulky as my date ditched me."

Serena giggled at his answer,"Sorry for that."

Calem held Serena by her waist, saying,"I kind of feel bad too. I didn't want to ditch Dawn either." Ash smiled, not a smirk or a mocking one, a real smile,"We both agreed to it. You didn't force us, so no need to be so serious." However, he couldn't help but feel a little envious while talking to Calem.

He saw Calem and Serena making their way to the dance floor, swaying with the music and dancing, staring at each other's eyes like it had the reflection of world in it. Sighing, he decided to leave. There was no reason to stay in this festival now. Every game needed a partner and now, he was without one.

He started walking toward the exit when he found her. Dressed in a elegant, sleeveless white dress which reached her knees, she really looked like a fairy. No wonder the colour made her blue hair stand out more vividly and her ice heels just matched her beauty. He understood why she was a princess.

"So, your partner ditched you too?" He asked as he approached her.

''Kind of. And I guess the same goes for you,'' Dawn said, while picking up an ice cream from one shopkeeper. "Need one?" Dawn asked Ash who replied in negative. She was going go pay the shopkeeper when Ash stopped her using one hand and paid the money. "Let's go!" He said and pulled her along.

"Hey! What was that?'' She asked when he slowed down a little. He smirked a little,"I paid for the ice cream, what's the big deal?" She licked the ice cream while giving him a dirty look,"I could have paid myself." He turned away, blushing,"Don't blame the boy for paying on a date. It is the basic rule."

Dawn swallowed hard,"Who said we are on a date? I don't remember agreeing to any proposal by you."

He shrugged,"Our dates are gone but I need to try some games. Since they don't allow them without a partner and you're without one too, we are tagging along."

Her lips curved in a smile. She knew he was lying,"Well then, I guess I a stuck with you for the rest of the night."

Linking their arms, Ash pulled her to the nearest booth.

"Okay, we are going for a Karaoke!" Dawn signalled at the signboard in front of her. Ash sighed,"It is the talent hunt I signed you up for." Dawn stared at him,"You want me to sing here?" He nodded.

Dawn took another bite of her ice cream,"But I just had some ice cream. I can't sing now."

Ash gripped her hand which was holding the ice cream and took a bite at it, staring in her eyes. She gulped due to the contact and bit her lip. Ash wiped the left over cream on her face with his index finger, saying,"You needed to finish that ice cream first, people were looking at you.."

...

Dawn and Ash entered the booth and Dawn stared on awe at the arrangements. The place was pretty crowded and she saw a man performing on the stage. He was just about to sing a song.

Ash disappeared for a while, making Dawn look around in search for him. Relief adored her face when she found him coming back at her. Handing her a ticket, he said,"You're next. You should go to backstage probably."

"After some time, let us see what he has in store," Dawn said. Ash secretly hoped for a romantic song.

 **The one that I came with**

 **She had to go**

 **But you look amazing**

 **Standing alone**

 **So come on, come on**

 **Move a little closer now**

 **Come on, come on**

 **Ain't no way you're walking' out**

 **Come on, come on**

 **Show me what you're all about**

Ash laughed, so much for a romantic song. He poked Dawn on her cheeks,"Matches our situation perfectly, right?" Dawn giggled,"Yeah."

 **Yeah**

 **I been watching you all night**

 **There's something in your eyes**

 **Saying come on, come on and**

 **Dance with me baby**

 **Yeah**

 **The music is so loud**

 **I wanna be yours now**

 **So come on, come on and**

 **Dance with me baby**

Ash didn't know why he was feeling like it. Was it because they didn't know each other when they first met and were too haste to judge each other? Or was it because she was a completely different person than he interpreted? He knew that he couldn't see her suffer or see her in pain. He hadn't felt this alive in such a long time. And he knew he was enjoying the feeling.

 **The one that I came with**

 **Didn't know how to move**

 **The way that you let your hair down**

 **I can tell that you do**

 **So come on, come on**

 **Move a little closer now**

 **Come on, come on**

 **Ain't no way you're walking out**

 **Come on, come** **on**

 **Show me what you're all about**

He saw her face lit up in the cascade of bright light. The way her hair flowed when she twirled, the way she moved, she smiled, laughed, shouted. He knew he would never get bored waking next to her every morning, for the rest of his life.

 **Yeah**

 **I been watching you all night**

 **There's something in your eyes**

 **Saying come on, come on and dance with me baby**

 **Yeah**

 **The music is so loud**

 **I wanna be yours now**

 **So come on, come on and dance with me baby**

 **Every step I take**

 **I feel it more and more**

 **She's calling out**

 **She's looking good**

 **My heart is racing**

 **She's turning around**

 **I reach for her hand and I say**

"You should leave for the backstage, you're next after all," he said loudly, trying to outdo the music in the room. He laughed on seeing her making her way across the crowd.

 **Hey**

 **I been watching you all night**

 **There's something in your eyes**

 **Saying come on, come on and dance with me baby**

 **Yeah**

 **The music is so loud**

 **I wanna be yours now**

 **So come on, come on and dance with me baby**

Ash knew, he had fallen in love.

A feeling too dangerous yet too tender. And he had no idea what to do.

When the realization stuck him, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad or angry. She didn't even make any drastic move and he was defeated. He wondered what she felt about him. Was it just friendship or she reciprocated what he felt?

Confession? He asked himself. No, right now, all he wanted was to enjoy everything they were sharing at the moment. Moreover, he knew she wasn't going to accept him. Dawn was one-man girl, who would not flinch to die for the man she loved or could even kill anyone who would be a threat to her love interest.

Had it been some other girl, he would have not minded to get her to bed to try stuff but with her, he wanted to cherish every moment. Because a relationship doesn't depend on sex alone.

He witnessed Dawn getting on the stage, struggling to put the headphones. It was evident that she wasn't used to all these things. Princess or not, Ash smiled,"She is down to earth and ordinary."

Ash saw her taking a deep breath and getting ready to sing. She pointed a thumbs up to the DJ and then flashed him a smile.

 _I said, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune"_

 _It was the best night, never would forget_

 _How he moved._

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

 _Like we're made of_ _starlight_

Ash gave her a thumbs down, teasing and she gave him a sharp glare.

 _I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45_

 _Picked me up late one night out the window,_

 _We were 17 and crazy_

 _Running wild, wild_

 _Can't remember what song it was playing_

 _When we walked in_

 _The night we snuck into a yacht club party_

 _Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

 ***Ash's POV***

If I say that she is not rocking the stage, it would be wrong. Everything is in sync, her voice, music, everything. She caught the attention of everyone standing here. I could feel the rhythm, everyone was clapping according to the beats and I knew, she had rocked the stage.

 _And I said, "Oh my, what a marvellous tune."_

 _It was the best night, never would forget how he moved._

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

I don't know what was in her mind when she did a flip and jumped from a feet high stage to the floor. She was making her way toward me, singing and smiling. Right now, I would have kissed her if no one would have been there. She stopped a few feet away and threw her hands up in the air, pointing at the clear blue sky, which was twinkling with stars. Her eyes were shining and has such an intense yet lovely look that I can't describe.

He _said, "Look at you, worrying too much_

 _About things you can't change._

 _You'll spend your whole life singing_

 _The blues if you keep thinking that way."_

 _He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean_

 _saying to me,_

 _"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

 _Don't you dream impossible things?"_

I wonder what her dreams were, what she loved, hated or enjoyed. All I know is she is a princess and an ice wielder, who wanted to avenge her father's death. She hated fire and.. maybe, me as well. She slowly brought her hands down to her side and rested it on her hips and quickly came to where he was. Pressing her back against his, she sang.

 _Like "Oh my, what a marvellous tune."_

 _It was the best night_

 _never would forget how he moved_

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

She caught my hand and pulled me to the centre of the room, smiling and pointing at everyone around us. She leaned in and whispered,"After my song, can you transport us out of here, I can hear them whispering for requesting me to sing another song." I smiled.

Ooh _ooh he's talking crazy_

 _Ooh ooh dancing with me_

 _Ooh ooh we could get married_

 _Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

For a second I thought she was telling her dream to me as her grip on my arm increased unknowingly. I don't know. Was she trying to hint something? I should stop imagining things but the way she licked her lips while staring at my eyes was making it impossible for me to keep my thoughts straight.

 _Oh my, what a marvellous tune_

 _It was the best night_

 _Never would forget how he moved_

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

 _Like we dream impossible dreams_

 _Like starlight, starlight_

 _Like we dream impossible dreams_

 _Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

 _Don't you dream impossible things?_

The whole place erupted in cheers and she handed the headphone to a random guy. Giving an amused laugh, she shouted, laughing,"Now." I gripped her waist tightly and transported us outside the club. Letting my grip on her go, she burst out laughing.

"Oh my! I didn't enjoy so much for such a long time!" She laughed. I pointed at the food parlour,"Hungry?" She shook her head,"Can we try the Ferris wheel later?''

I nodded. She linked her arms with mine and whispered, not bothering to hide her blush, which I assumed was because of the excitement.

Her voice was soft, like a drizzle and sweet like chocolate. I heard her whispering, her voice barely audible.

"There are some impossible dreams..."

...

"What do you mean that there are some impossible dreams?" Ash asked while walking toward the Ferris wheel. Dawn shook her head softly,"I don't know. I can't say." Ash pointed at a cotton candy store,"You want some?"

Dawn punched his arm lightly,"Stop treating me like a date." Ash sighed,"Can't we make the best out of this time? Who knows when you will start plotting to kill me again?"

"And who says I am not plotting something now?"

"Ah! Never thought about it."

Dawn muffled her laugh,"Well, I could push you down the ferris wheel you know?" Ash flicked her forehead,"I will take you down with me."

"Wanna have some cotton candy?" Ash asked her again. Dawn looked in the direction of the shop and smiled. She was about to say sure when her stomach growled softly making her blush in embarrassment.

"You're sure you don't want to eat anything?" He teased her. She poked his stomach and looked away,"Shut up." Locking their arms, Ash said,"I am waiting for cotton candy." She smiled when he let his aura flow through her arm. "That will heal the pain in your head. You can't tolerate much noise right and to think we ended up there for more than half an hour," he said and she poked his cheek. Ash gave a babyish pout,saying, with a sulky expression"Stop treating me like a kid."

Dawn giggled some more,"We will have cotton candy later. Lets eat something first. I am tired and hungry, moreover these heels are killing me!"

"Take them off then,'' he suggested. Dawn asked,"And walk bare footed? Huh!"

"Forget it, that are girlish things and I don't want to butt in. Anyway, that shop sells the best Ramen. Wanna try some?" He pointed to a shop. Dawn tilted her head,"Ichiraku Ramen? Aren't they super costly?"

Ash poked her cheek,"Rajkumari hokar itni kanjus?" ( You're a miserly person though you're a Princess)

Dawn puffed her cheeks,"I can understand hindi!"

"What?! But?" Ash asked stupidly.

Folding her hand over her chest, she answered,"I am made to learn and speak more than one language. English, hindi, bengali, I know how to read and speak these." Ash mumbled,"Show off."

"How do you know hindi?" Dawn asked. Ash smiled,"Naruto Sensei taught me some. Well, I know some common words, nothing more than that."

"I will teach you someday," Dawn smiled. Ash nodded.

They stood outside the Ramen shop and Dawn smiled,"I am happy the treat is not on me!"

"Go on and order anything you want."

They stepped inside the shop and inhaled the aroma of freshly prepared Ramen. Inhaling the aroma, Dawn was instantly lost in her dream world. Ash pulled her by the arm to an empty spot.

"So which one do you want?" Ash asked her.

"Anything! Everything seems so delicious!" Dawn said with a happy expression. Ash sighed,"Oh boy, you're so easy to impress."

"Well then, let us have the Chinese one. It is good," Ash asked and Dawn nodded,"I am trusting you with this one. Make sure you don't disappoint me.''

"I never disappointed any lady before," he said with a wink and Dawn rolled her eyes,"Yuck! Double meaning sentences huh?! Back to your old cocky self?" He laughed, asking playfully while pointing to his lips,"Well, what want to have this after heading out of here? It is free and will be the perfect dessert." Dawn pouted again,"Stop making double meaning sentences."

"Too much for you ha?" He gave her a cheeky grin. Dawn stuck out her tongue and complained,"You're not passing time right? You still have to treat me." Ash rolled his eyes,"Sometimes I wonder where does all that food go. You will become the size of a football soon, you eat that much.''

Dawn gave an angry snarl,"Listen Ash."

"Hmm?''

"Shut up or I will kill you. That is pure harassment," Dawn cutely said. Ash couldn't help but smile, thinking,'You're too good for your own good.'

Ash called for a waiter who arrived quite quickly. As Ash was ordering, the waitress gave him some sly smile and sugar coated everything. Once he was done, the waitress asked,"Doesn't the pretty boy want anything else?" Dawn rolled her eyes, harshly saying,"Yeah, he wants some food and then wants to get out of this place where flirt is served instead of food." Giving Dawn a dirty glare, the waitress scoffed,"Wait for some time. We will serve you quick."

Dawn poked out her tongue at the retreating figure. Ash burst out laughing as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"And what is so funny?" Dawn shot glare in his direction.

"Well, you sounded like a jealous girlfriend," he said, holding his stomach.

She pouted, sarcasm dipping from her words,"Really, so nice of me right?"

They enjoyed their bowl of Ramen with usual bickering. When they left the waitress gave Ash a sly smile and Ash winked at her. Dawn shot glare in her direction and lightly punched Ash.

"Fine, let us have some cotton candy now!" Ash gleefully said, trying to cool her off. Dawn wondered whether he wanted cotton candy for him or her.

She saw him waiting in front of the shop, his head dropped and sulky.

Approaching him, she asked,"And what happened now?"

Ash scratched the back of his head,"I am kind of .. umm out of money."

Dawn hid her laughter at his remark,"I told ya, Ichiraku Ramens are costly." Ash gave her a sorry smile,"Sorry for that."

Waving her hand, she said,"Let me treat you now. Okay?"

She took out her purse and peeked inside. Biting her lip, she said,"I have money for just one candy."

Ash smirked,"We will share it then."

"I don't want your saliva on mine!" She pouted. He smirked more,"We will see who have whose saliva. It's not like we will end of kissing while eating!"

Taking consecutive bites on the candy, they got up on the Ferris wheel. Dawn commented,"Don't try anything or I will push you." Taking another bite at the candy, Ash shrugged,"At least the rides are free. Treating you is costly. My poor savings."

"Idiot!"

There was a comfortable silence around and Ash noticed the far away look in Dawn's eyes. She was worried about something and Ash assumed it was because of the red alert in the sinnoh region. He couldn't help but out a calming hand on her shoulder,"Everything will be fine."

Dawn leaned on the seat, next to Ash and pointed at the starry sky,"See, that big star. I always thought it was Dad, looking at me and Salvia from above."

Ash took her extended hand and pointed it toward the two stars, shining brightly around the moon.

"Naruto sensei told me, that these stars are my parents," He said, his tone a little sober.

"What happened to them?" Dawn couldn't help asking. She yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. Ash noticed this and made her put her head on his lap. She was uncertain at first, but gladly accepted.

"My parents, they were killed, by their own family members," he slowly said and she snapped her eyes open.

"My Mom, Delia Linda, was an psychic Mage, from the Linda Clan. While in high school, she was teamed up with Allen Ketchum, my father. My father, he was the only son of the leader of the Ketchum Clan, Aaron Ketchum," Ash spoke while running his hand through her hair. She put a hand on his cheek, whispering,"Don't tell all this. It will only hurt you at the end." He put a hand on her one and smiled,"Listen to me okay? Then judge my action. You're the first person who ever wanted to know why I was doing all these. You deserve to know. People used to hate me for my actions but they never wanted to know why I am like this."

"You should stop Ash. These will only make you more sad. Don't do anything or say something which tears your heart apart."

"Sometimes holding on to something instead of letting it go hurts too," Ash said,"Just like you wanting to avenge your father's death." Dawn stayed quiet then silently spoke,"It must hurt right, keeping everything that you feel inside yourself."

Ash narrated,"It hurts like a bitch. I understand your pain, so much that it even hurts me. Anyways, listen." Ash took a deep breath,"My Mom and Dad, they never started on good terms, but eventually, they learned how much they depended on one another," he smiled on saying this and Dawn couldn't help but feel a similarity between her and Ash and Ash's parents.

"With passing time, their bond grew much stronger and finally, my Dad asked my Mom to marry him."

Dawn smiled,"That is great!"

"No! That was a mistake!" Ash almost burst out. Dawn flinched and bit her lip, not knowing what to say anymore. Ash sighed,"Listen first, okay?"

"Here, Aura User's are considered as the most respected Mages and my grandfather was unable to accept the fact that Dad married Mom, who wasn't even a princess of any Clan," he almost cracked up on saying that. Dawn got up and made him rest his head on her shoulder.

"And thus, my parents left their own household, to have a happy life together. However, my grandpa was not at all happy with the news and so were my father's brothers. But since he was a father, he didn't take any drastic measures. But, when I was six... He died.."

"You never met your grandpa, right?" Dawn slowly asked. Ash shook his head,"My Dad used to narrate stories about him. He was a great guy with a rotten attitude." Dawn laughed at the remark and pulled his cheeks,"Sounds just like you." Ash flicked her forehead, making her rub the area with her fingers to ease the pain. He almost pouted,"Stop interrupting, you Ice Wielder."

"My entire family, my cousins, uncles and aunts attacked us. They killed my Father and Mother, I was made an orphan. They would have killed me too, but..." Dawn stopped him by putting her fingers over his lips,"Ssh. It is fine. We will talk tomorrow." He shook his head,"I've got the courage to speak now. Let me.''

Dawn didn't stop him. He was being so vulnerable, so down to earth. She couldn't help but listen quietly.

"Naruto Sensei saved me, he brought me up from that bloody place and saved me. He even made it clear that if someone tries to mess with me, will have to kill him first. No one messed with him, he was the descendant of the Fourth Hokage, the most powerful Mage, even more powerful than the previous three. Moreover, beside being a strong Mage himself, Naruto Sensei is a jinchuriki, just like you thus making him the most ferocious living beast. Only a fool would mess with him," his voice lined with gratitude and Dawn now understood why he shared such a strong bond with sensei.

"I grew up with him, with hazy memories of my dead parents, the memories of their assassination always haunting me. I wanted revenge, I wanted to assassinate my entire Clan. They must know the pain of not having parents." These words took her by surprise. She was feeling guilty for telling him that he will not understand the pain of growing up without father. He had lost his father as well as his Mom, he was an orphan. Dawn knew she wouldn't be able to even feel the depth of his suffering.

"But then I met Sasuke-san, Naruto's best friend. He was just like me, wanted to avenge the death of his entire Clan. They made me stronger, emotionally as well as physically. But, didn't allow me to leave. They wanted me to give up on my mission. I tried countless times, but they stopped me every time. It was as if they were trying to save me from some more terrific news," Ash laughed as if trying to mock his destiny.

"But one day I left and met a small girl, playing with her parents. She reminded me of my childhood, the days I had spent with my parents. I wanted to take revenge more than anything. I had become a living bloodthirsty animal," He gave her a smile. Dawn bit her lip,"You destroyed your entire Clan?" Ash flicked her forehead again,"Do you think it is even possible?"

"After all that you're saying, it is not impossible either but it is improbable," she said. Ash gave a sigh,"They are Ketchum's. I can't destroy all of them. They will kill me before I can even eliminate ten."

"They are that strong?" Dawn asked in awe. Ash's body stiffened,"They were."

"They were? How did they die Ash?" Dawn asked again. Ash gave an annoyed groan,"Your mouth really moves more when you're not moving."

She pouted.

He laughed,"I wanted revenge, but, I couldn't. The guilty faces of my Clan members stopped me. They had already received their punishment. The entire Clan was cursed, they lost all their powers. Even those who didn't take part in the assassination and those who were born after that. They were not the respected Ketchum's anymore."

"I wanted to kill them, make them pay, but they told me, I was a king, the only one who could save the existence of the Ketchum Clan. I was the only one who wasn't cursed or rather, I was a cursed child, no other curse effected me," the last line took Dawn by surprise. Just how much was this boy suffering?

"I was torn between revenge and forgiveness. It was then when I heard that they were not going to live that long either. They were going to die. If a Magician is deprived of its power or if a normal baby is born to parents who can use magic, their existence is only short lived. I witnessed the death of my entire Clan. By the time I was fourteen, I was the only survivor of the Ketchum Clan," he finished narrating. Dawn bit her lip and asked,"So.. That is why you hate love."

He gave a mocking smile,"It was because of that that I promised I would never fall in love. Love! Daamn it! It destroyed my entire Clan! It killed my parents."

Dawn stopped him,"You're wrong, it is hate that did so. It was the hatred which was the cause of your clan's peril. The intolerance toward other Mage, class discrimination, hate towards lower Clan, your Clan was destroyed because of it."

"What the heck are you trying to prove?" He asked, his voice rude. Dawn understood she had to deal with this Ash cleverly.

Dawn placed a hand on his shaking shoulder,"The point which I am trying to prove is, it is love which will save your Clan. Only love can bring life together, create new histories, make new bonds and strength old ones. Ash, try to understand, it was the hate which your uncles had against your Dad which led to the downfall of your Clan. And listen, it is love which your parents had which gave birth to you, it is their love which gave birth to someone with the power to rebuilt their Clan."

Ash didn't respond for sometime. He was staring at the various light which was coming from the various shops beneath them. Dawn yawned a little and placed her head on his shoulder,"You don't have to suffer alone. We can divide the pain Ash.." He smiled in hearing those words. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

She had fallen asleep. These girl went through the trouble of staying awake to listen to his story. Her last words was still ringing in his ears.

"We can divide the pain."

...

 **Well, how about a sneak peak of chapter 10? I've seen many authors do that and if I get positive reviews, you can be sure that the sneak peaks will be there for every upcoming chapter!**

Did Ash hear her right? The way she smiled, enjoyed, played and cuddled with him was making him crazy. Was she just playing a game?

"So it meant nothing to you?" He asked finally.

"No. And it never will," she turned away. He held her by her shoulder and jerked to get her attention,"Was it all a plan?" Her eyes widened and she softly said,"No. It was not." She whimpered under his grip.

 **Keep reading and supporting the story! Until next time, best wishes! Merry** **Christmas in advance** **minna!**

 **You can definitely expect a chapter on New Year!**

 **This story is gonna be 22 chapters long, almost. So sit and enjoy~  
**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	10. Chapter 10: Dates

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 10**

...

Leaf wasn't expecting this. She expected a night full of food, dance,music and cuddling with her boyfriend. But not this.

"You went through all this trouble for me?" She asked. Gary gave her a look which obviously meant,'Stupid.'

"No, I did this for my best friend's honeymoon," he rolled his eyes.

She suppressed a giggle. She sat down on the cloth spread on the roof top and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the burning candles. She still couldn't believe how she had caught the eyes of such a lovely jerk.

"Do you like it?" Gary asked nervously. She smiled,"Date on a rooftop? This is amazing!"

He let out a sigh of relief. Sitting beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair,"Lately, I couldn't spend enough time with you. I am sorry." She kissed his cheek lightly,"Are you kidding me? What is there to be sorry about?"

"I just wanted to spend some more time with you before I leave for the next mission," he said. Leaf squeezed his hand tightly,"Who knows we might meet sooner than we expect.'' He asked hopefully,"Are you hinting something?" Leaf shook her head, giggling at his hopeful eyes,"No."

"You remember, how I accidentally spilled coffee on you on our first day?" Gary asked while laying down and putting his head on her lap. Leaf gave a annoyed groan,"That hurt. I still have the burnt scar on my left arm."

He took her left hand and placed a kiss on the palm. She giggled as she was running her hands through his messy brown hairs occasionally pulling at the roots for sensation. She couldn't help but ask,"Trying to make up for the accident by this date?"

He ignored her teasing and trailed kisses on her arm, slowly rising up, gradually making his way up and suddenly kissed her lips. Before allowing Leaf to kiss him back, he moved away, smirking victoriously.

Leaf gave him a annoyed glare as he left her wanting for more,"That is not fair!"

"Ah, missing my touch?" He smirked and leaned closer, making Leaf blush. Leaf put a hand on Gary's chest to stop him. She feebly said,"I don't understand!"

He crooked his head sideways,"Understand what?"

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid his gaze,"Why are you dating me?"

Gary stared at her figure blankly. He smiled,"What do you want to hear Leafy?"

"The truth."

"Well, you'd likely to chop off your fingers than the food when you're in the kitchen," Gary ignored the evil aura emitting from the brunette. "And you're not really the most lady-like. You eat more than you can digest and you are definitely bossy."

He saw the punch coming and he took it as an opportunity to hold her hand; so he did. "But even so, I find your clumsiness cute. I'd rather do the cooking than let you lose any of those pretty fingers and I don't really want to date a daffodil or pinky rose. Yet you're the kindest person I've ever met till now and that scares me. You're just too forgiving."

When Leaf simply stared at him, mouth agape, and cheeks flushing a deep red hue, he tugged at her hand and brought her closer to him. "So don't question why I love you but, or rather, and stay here...with me."

"That was the sweetest insult someone gave me," she said, hugging him tight.

He whispered in her ear,"Stay with me. I will throw some more then." Leaf rolled her eyes, muttering,"Arrogant jerk." But she knew she surely wanted him that way.

Leaf cuddled closer and laid her head on his chest, whispering,"I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else."

...

...-

"Want something to eat?" May asked after dancing for sometime with Drew. The chartreuse haired boy rolled his eyes,"Are you always hungry? You should take care of the pounds you are gaining."

May glared at him,"Want to get burnt grass head?"

He waved his hands defensively,"I was just giving some harmless advice." May punched his stomach lightly,"It sounded like a case of harassment."

"Seriously, can you stop being so dramatic? All these are side effects of staying with Leaf," he teased. May giggled,"Yeah, she overdramatizes sometimes."

"Most of the times," he corrected.

She giggled some more,"Yeah most of the times."

He locked his arms with her and pulled her along,"Let us get something to eat."

May gave a excited laugh,"Now you're talking!"

...

Ash laid down the sleeping Dawn on bed and pulled sheets over her to cover her. He smiled, seeing her lying so comfortably in her bed, hair in a mess yet still looking perfectly adorable.

 **The end of the** **night**

 **We should say goodbye**

 **But we carry on**

 **While everyone's gone**

He found it strange, the girl he loathed had become the person of his desire. He didn't care about the bet anymore, right now, her presence was all he craved for.

He was having a mental battle, should he kiss her when she was sleeping or should he not? Of course, she wouldn't know even if he did.

 **Never felt like this before**

 **Are we friends or are we more?**

 **As I'm walking towards the door**

 **I'm not sure**

"No." He had made the decision.

He saw her shift slightly making the blanket on her shift. Smiling, he put it back on her. He noticed in the commotion, she had accidentally dropped her purse. Picking it up, he couldn't help but notice there was still money inside.

"Did she lie that she had money for just one cotton candy?" He asked himself and his heart did a flip flop. "Did she lie so that we share one candy?"

"I mustn't arrive at conclusion like that" he feebly muttered. Her lips were parted and her face seemed so peaceful. He couldn't help but run his hand through her cheek.

"Ash," she feebly muttered, opening one eye. Ash said,"Ssh..go back to sleep okay?" He stood up to leave but she caught the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"Don't leave, please?" She requested.

 **But, baby, if you say**

 **You want me to stay**

 **I'll change my mind**

 **'Cause I don't wanna know**

 **I'm walking away**

 **If you'll be mine**

 **Won't go, won't go**

 **So, baby, if you say**

 **You want me to stay**

 **Stay for the night**

 **I'll change my mind.**

"I can't stay here, it will be dishonest," he said. Dawn smiled in her sleep,"Just cuddle with me. I don't know if I will ever get the chance again."

He was having his doubts, was she ready to let go of her end of the bet? Or was it just fatigue? Her eyes were drooping close and he understood it was just fatigue.

Ash tried to free his hand but she held on tight,"I trust you." With one strong pull, she made him stumble and fall on the bed. Due to his reflexes, he somehow managed not to crush her. Grinning at her victory, she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him close, sticking their body together. She muttered,"So warm and cozy," before surrendering herself to sleep.

Ash couldn't help but give her a kiss on her forehead,"Good night, stupid Ice Wielder." He wrapped his arms protectively around her and turned so that he was lying on his back with Dawn on his chest.

...

 **Next morning**

...

Ash groaned when he felt sunlight hit his face. He pulled the blanket over his head to block off the light rays. He smelt something sweet and his eyes snapped open. He was not in his room.

' _The previous night was not a dream_?' He asked himself. Looking around he took in the beauty of the room. The blue coloured wall with the peachy white ceiling brought him back to reality. He had shared the same bed as Dawn and somehow restricted himself from doing something.

"So you're up?" Dawn asked as she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. He sat on the bed and stretched his arms,"Good morning."

She folded her hands above her chest and with a stern voice said,"Leave."

"Wait, what?" He asked stupidly, making his way towards her with confused face.

Dawn repeated herself in a stoic voice,"I said, leave."

Ash was looking at her in confusion. Did she forget how much they enjoyed yesterday? Ash slapped his forehead,"I thought we were getting on good terms." It was more lighthearted joke than an insult.

"I said leave and remember one thing, last night was a mistake," she said her voice stern and lifeless.

Did Ash hear her right? The way she smiled, enjoyed, played and cuddled with him was making him crazy. Was she just playing a game?

"So it meant nothing to you?" He asked finally.

"No. And it never will," she turned away. He held her by her shoulder and jerked to get her attention,"Was it all a plan?" Her eyes widened and she softly said,"No. It was not." She whimpered under his grip.

"Then why are you being such an asshole?" He asked through gritted teeth. Dawn removed his hand from her shoulder and shook her head,"Ash. I don't know what you feel for me and I don't want to know either. All I can do is warn you. Don't end up falling in love with me."

Ash rolled his eyes,"Our bet stated you would make me fall in love with you." Dawn bit her lip so hard that she tasted copper,"I was a naïve. I wasn't thinking clearly." He spun her around and using his index finger, lifted her chin to make her face him. He was glad he was eight inches taller than her.

"Now, listen to me," he sternly said and she bit her lip,"I won't back off until I know what is stopping you."

"Ash, you won the bet, I slept with you alright!" She screamed in his ears and his grip on her arm tightened,"Sleeping beside someone is different as compared to sleeping with someone. You just shared your bed with me, not your body or soul."

She bit her lip again,"I was not thinking clearly last night, why didn't you take advantage when you had the chance?"

Ash pulled her close so that her face was buried in his chest,"I already told you right, I don't force girls."

"I wouldn't have restricted you last night," her voice was barely above a whisper. Ash asked,"What are you so afraid of?"

She pushed him away with a rough push and made her way to her bag,"We are leaving in an fifteen minutes. Everyone will be waiting for you downstairs. Don't keep anyone waiting."

And she stormed out of the door, leaving a confused Ash behind. Ash now understood why storms are named after people. They really do destroy someone in the sweetest yet most dangerous way possible.

...

...

..

.

.

As decided, team Gamma met on their usual meeting spot, the woods. The sky was a little gloomy, with dark clouds covering every bit of it and the forest seemed pretty calm.

Dawn and Ash were the last ones to arrive.

"Why are both of you late?" Naruto asked, his eyes focused on his two pupils.

"Woke up late," Dawn said, shrugging and Ash simply mouthed a sorry for being late. Naruto sighed. They both really needed to get along.

"Let us leave," Naruto said and Dawn nodded once. "Sensei," she called out, getting his attention,"Sinnoh is quite far away. It will take a week even if we walk 24 X 7." May took a heavy breath,"Seven days of continuous walking?"

"Lazy Firehead," Drew said while flipping his hair.

"Annoying Grasshead," she pouted.

Naruto silenced them and turned to face Dawn,"I know but we can't afford any vehicle or private jet, you know. We are not rulers of any place." Dawn folded her hands above her chest,"Hey! What do you mean?"

Naruto waved his hands defensively,"I didn't mean it like that! I mean..oh boy, forget it."

Ash interrupted,"If we waste time here, we will be late for our mission."

"Wait a little, three more people will join us on our journey," Naruto said, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Why? I mean it is just team Gamma's mission right?" Gary asked. Sensei shook his head,"We are following orders from above. Don't ask me."

"Too many people will just slow us down!" Dawn explained. Naruto let out a deep and annoyed sigh,"Will you all stop arriving at conclusions?"

"We are late! We are so sorry!" The group heard and they turned to see Paul, Misty and Leaf coming toward the group. A smile spread on Gary's lips and he excitedly asked Naruto,"Are they coming with us?"

Naruto nodded and said,"I know you all know each other so I won't be giving any sick introductions. I will summon my toads who will help us to move quickly so, be prepared."

"All right!" Everyone said together. Dawn interrupted,"What are we going to call our new team?" May asked,"Are we sticking to our old team name?" Gary butted in,"This is going to be the best mission ever!"

"Calm down folks, we will call it team Naruto!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. He pointed at Misty, Paul and Leaf,"Sasuke-san has given me the responsibility of you three. Make sure you don't land into any trouble okay? And make yourself as comfortable as you can."

"Can we move now? Sinnoh is in trouble!" Dawn said impatiently.

"Alright, move back!" Naruto said and making some handsigns, slammed his palm on the ground, making two toads appear.

"Have you got something for us to eat little boy?" The yellowish toad asked in its sleepy voice. The red toad scoffed,"Gamakichi, it is not the way to greet anyone." The other toad lowered its head,"Sorry big bro Gamatatsu."

May teased Naruto sensei who was having a red face due to embarrassment,"Little boy?"

"Enough blabbering!" Naruto coughed to get their attention,"We will move on these two toads to reach our destination."

Dawn's face lost in colour,"I am not going to sit on this thing!" May and Leaf agreed,"Me neither!" However Misty was looking at them with sparks in her eyes,"They are water creatures! Wohho!" The boys gave a nervous laugh and said,"We don't have any other choice."

"We have to use them to move," Naruto said a little offended. The toads however were busy getting patted by the water Mage.

Dawn gave Naruto a victory sign and a wink,"We will move on our own!" She clarified,"Ice Dragon will carry us. We will lead the way so that you all can follow us."

That being said, she closed her eyes and called out,"Ice Dragon, come and assist me!"

A bright blue light enveloped Dawn's body and those light took the form of a dragon. Dawn patted its head and smiled,"We're going home Ice Dragon!"

The Ice Dragon purred under her touch and allowed May and Leaf to get on him. Though the girls were little terrified, Dawn consoled them,"It won't attack unless I tell it to do so."

Ash, Drew and Naruto got on Gamakichi and Paul, Misty and Gary on Gamatatsu. Gary signlled Gamatatsu to follow the Ice Dragon flying above them.

"How long will it take if we use them for transport?" Gary asked. Naruto gave a cheeky grin,"Six hours almost. Though we have to cross the Eterna Forest by foot." Paul, who was sitting beside Gary, gave a slow growl,"Such a drag." Naruto gave them a dirty look,"Well, reaching within six hours is more acceptable than walking for seven days right!''

"Come on boys, calm down," Misty said, trying to ease the tension between them,"We must save our energy for what is following up."

"Man, I should have asked Dawn to let me go with them," Drew muttered. Ash elbowed him in the stomach,"You could have asked May to come with us. Then I would have easily sacrificed my place for her you know." Drew teased him back,"Right, you wanna go with Dawn, I know. That way we both would have been benefited, ha?"

A red hue appeared on Ash's face and Drew smiled. However, Naruto gave the boys a worried look.

"I must stop him while I can," he muttered under his breath.

...-

After few hours of continuous journey, the group came down from the back of their respective rides. Dawn bade Ice Dragon goodbye saying she will summon him once they reach the palace. Naruto hugged his toads goodbye.

Putting up tents, the group decided to make the plan.

Naruto arranged for a fire and everyone sat beside it, except Dawn, who was leaning against a tree, a little far from everyone yet close enough to be in hearing range. She was staring at the night sky, her eyes showing various forbidden emotions.

"So, May and Misty are gonna cook, and Drew and I will stay up to guard everyone for the first half of the night,"Gary said. Naruto stretched his limbs and gave a loud yawn,"That's right. For the next half, Paul and Ash will guard. And for the remaining time, I will."

Dawn interrupted them,"There is no need of that."

"Why?" Leaf asked, confused.

"This is my homeland," Dawn said, a little proud yet satisfied.

Naruto shook his head dismissively,"What about enemies and wild animals?"

Dawn said, still looking at the night sky,"As long as animals can sniff my presence, they won't attack us. Suicuine is within me and they respected it with their life. And enemies, he is busy plotting something else, he isn't even bothered to see who might be here."

"You think you know everything troublesome?" Paul asked. Dawn shrugged her shoulders,"You can't deny the fact that I know more about this place than anyone of you." Paul narrowed his eyes and looked away. Ash asked,"Naruto, so what are we going to do?"

Naruto tried to lift the spirit up,"Well then! We all will hit the bed and grab as much rest as we can. Moreover we are going to meet the Queen and Princess tomorrow, we mustn't look like dead zombies." Dawn coughed to get his attention,"I am still here." Everyone laughed at Naruto's embarrassed face. Ash gave a cheeky grin,"Moreover, I don't think Hinata-sama would like your fawning over others." Naruto hushed them,"So much for being your teacher."

The aroma of freshly made soup filled the air and everyone took a bowl from May and Misty. Misty sat beside Paul, her back pressed against his and May and Leaf sat facing each other, with Naruto, Drew, Gary and Ash sitting beside campfire. Dawn picked her place and went back to her usual place.

"Come and join us Dawn!" Leaf enthusiastically called out. Dawn replied in a low voice,"No need to worry. I am fine."

"So, are you excited to meet your fiancé?" Naruto asked and everyone stopped. Ash understood he was referring to Dawn and his heart skipped a beat. Taking a chance, he asked,"What fiancé? Whose fiancé?"

"Ah! I thought she told you about him," Naruto said, trying to act innocent. All colour left Dawn's face and she put down her bowl, not feeling to eat anymore. "I see," May and Drew said together simultaneously. Gary got up and sat beside Dawn,"Is it true?"

Dawn gave Gary the most pained look,"Yes."

"I am going to sleep. Call me up when you all will be ready to move tomorrow," Ash said getting up. He gave Dawn a last, longing look. His brown eyes met Dawn's blue ones for a second and she looked away, Ash, however stared at her figure for a second and then entered a tent. Naruto saw the slight exchange and cursed himself internally. Queen Johanna would be so angry.

"Is he a Prince too?" Leaf asked, her hands folded and eyes sparkling. Dawn slowly said,"A Knight."

May gave Dawn a confused look,"You seem so unhappy. Aren't you ready for the marriage?" Dawn inhaled deeply,"As if I have a choice. Anyways, you all can go to sleep, I will join you later."

...

Dawn was still sitting in that spot, her back pressed against the tree and eyes looking at the night sky. She was glad to be home yet not ready to face her mother. What if she finds out about her date with Ash, the emotional attachment she had developed for him?

"It is late, too late for a Princess to stay awake," she heard a voice and her body stiffened.

"Why are you here?"

"I can ask you the same thing but then you will say ,'stop repeating my questions' and we will fight again and hardly talk, so I won't ask," he said and took a seat beside her. She gripped the hem of her shirt tightly and whispered,"Oh."

"You don't want to get married, I know," he said, his eyes staring at the sky. Dawn sighed,"Will you all stop it? It is getting annoying now."

The boy gave a mocked laugh,"You could have told us earlier."

"And what good would have it done? You don't understand Ash," she breathed out.

"Then make me understand!" He said and used his hand to cup her cheek and make her face him. Giving a long breath, Dawn parted her lips but no voice came out.

Ash let her go and got up to go away,"I am sorry, I shouldn't have forced you."

Dawn whispered,"Stay for a while, please."

Ash sat back again and laid on the grass, facing her,"Hn."

They fell into comfortable silence, as if they didn't need word to convey their feeling. But Ash was still staring at the bluehaired maiden, trying to decipher why he was feeling this way. He had been with a lot of girls, kissed many of them but his heart never fluttered the way it was doing now. Just staying in her presence calmed him down. His heart pained but in a beautiful, sweet way.

"He is a Knight, son of my Dad's best friend," Dawn slowly said and shifted to face him. Ash got up and leaned against a tree. Seeing that she got Ash's attention, she smiled a little,"And the funny thing is, we never met."

Ash gave her a mocking laugh,"Long distance relationship?" She shook her head,"No. There wasn't any relationship." His glare softened on hearing her vulnerable voice. He scratched his neck and bit his lower lip. She continued,"Arrange marriage."

"Oh.." He said, unable to say anything else. Dawn laughed at her condition,"Such a dramatic story, right?"

Ash shook his head,"Tell me the truth. Why are you marrying him?" Dawn looked away,"There is nothing you can do to change it." Ash shrugged his shoulder,"I can read mind if I want." Dawn smiled at him,"But you won't."

Dawn slowly said,"Are you really Gary's cousin?" Ash nodded his head,"Sort of. His father was my mother's sister's husband." Dawn rolled her eyes,"Damn. Such a long connection."

Ash bit his lip,"You should not tie your hair in a pony tail." Dawn raised her eye brows,"Why?"

"It doesn't cover your neck."

"Huh?"

"It makes we wish to kiss that place," he said, smirking and colour rose to her cheeks,"Stop flirting Ash." Ash laughed at her shy face,"No, you look more cute when your hair is down." Dawn gave a genuine smile,"Thanks."

"Don't you feel or crave for the presence of your parents?" Dawn slowly asked,"Because I miss my father, a lot." Ash gave her a small smile,"Naruto filled up that gap. He is my father as well as my mother. I don't know if I would have survived without him."

"Hmm. He understands you I see," she said, smiling.

"Can I ask you something," Ash finally said. Dawn gave a victory sign,"Yo!''

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Dawn was taken by surprise. What surprised her more was that it was coming from Ash's mouth. She grinned a little,"What do you know about love?"

Ash shrugged,"Nothing. May be it is a feeling of care and possessiveness toward someone. Just a guess." She laughed at his reply,"Oh boy, what else to expect from you!" He gave a dirty look,"Answer my question."

Her laughing died a little and she said,"May be. May be not." She turned her attention toward him, giving him a teasing smile,"Don't tell me you have fallen in love with me."

He raised her chin using his finger and stared deep into her eyes, making her to stop laughing and stare back at him. He slowly said,"I still hate you Ice Princess," Dawn bit her lip and turned away but Ash forced her to look back at him,"But I guess something else, a feeling stronger yet delicate than hate has made its way in my heart for you."

"Oh Ash..." Her gaze went to his lips and back to his eyes again. Ash wanted to lean in closer and kiss her but stopped. He let her go and turned toward the camp,"Show yourself May and Gary. I can sense your presence." Dawn covered her face in embarrassment. What if they would have kissed?

May appeared from the bushes and smiled awkwardly,"Oh? I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just came to fetch Dawn, thats all!" Ash rolled his eyes,"And Gary came to check whether I was alright, huh?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders,"See Ashy-boy, you and Dawn are potential threat to each other. So if both of you even end up killing each other, it won't be a surprise."

Ash gave annoyed sigh and Dawn got up to follow May. May placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. Dawn was glad she didn't ask anything. May slowly said, making sure only she could hear,"You will tell me later right?" Dawn shook her head,"Not now. I will tell once we meet Salvia. You both need to know."

Gary saw the girls heading back to the camp and signalled Ash to follow him. Once Ash was in a close hearing range, he smirked,"It won't be a surprise if both of you end up falling in love either.''

"You want to fight?" Ash gave him a death glare. Gary, though he was a powerful wizard, he knew when to quit. He had seen Ash lose control before and the sight was not a pretty one. He didn't think he was weak but understood he had no chance if defeating Ash if a duel broke out.

"Don't be so angry Ashy-boy! Chill!" He tried to calm him down. Ash rolled his eyes and said,"Night."

...

 **Happy new** **year(in advance)** **everyone!**

 **Have a memorable and wonderful 2017!**

 **Guess who is walking into 2017 single? Yup, that's me! All singles give me a High-five! And the couples can high five each other :p . Well, since I live in India, new year here started several hours ago!**

 **A reviewer told me that I accidentally put Chapter 9's title as Chapter 10. That was a mistake but I'm just too lazy to correct that. And the bet, those who have a doubt about the terms of the bet, refer to chapter 4. And still if you've any doubts, ask me!**

 **That's all!**

 **Happy new year again!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	11. Chapter 11: Sisters

The group was walking through the forest, with Dawn describing what plants to touch and which are edible. May couldn't help but ask,"How do you know so much about plants?"

"Grew up in wild probably," Paul said. Misty punched him slowly and apologized,"Don't mind! He is kidding!" Then turning her attention toward Paul, she said, clearly annoyed,"Baka(idiot!), we are in her kingdom. We shouldn't offend the princess!"

Dawn giggled a little and said,"Doesn't matter. I have heard more harsh words."

Ash was walking, clueless yet enjoying the surrounding. The weather was neither too cold nor too hot. Since Sinnoh was located on northernmost side of the country, it was quite cooler than Kanto.

The sky was crystal clear, with a few cotton clouds freely floating in the sky. The breeze carried a sweet aroma with it and Ash guessed it was the scent of some native blooming Eterna Forest was quite deep and dense, presence of someone who knew her way around this area ensured that they were not going in circles.

Ash smelled something sweet and very delicate and signalled the group to stop.

"There is something right ahead," he said.

May sniffed her nose and her eyes sparked with delight,"I smell a hot spring." Dawn smiled,"Right! There is a hot spring ahead."

Misty almost squealed in excitement,"Let us go then."

Drew and Leaf stopped them,"Dawn?" Dawn nodded,"So both of you sensed it too?"

"Sensed what?" May couldn't help but ask.

"The hot springs are used as natural stress relieving spots and also for healing purposes. But this hot spring is toxic," Leaf said. Drew supported her,"It was created as a diversion for enemy who comes to attack this place."

"So this is the magical spring I heard about," Naruto said. "Magical?" Ash asked.

"This spring only allows Ice Wielders to bath in it. If anyone else puts even one step in it, the spring will absorb all his power," Dawn narrated. "Damm! Why didn't you say so before?" May said, disappointed. "Right, our hopes got pretty high," Misty added.

"Well, I was going to tell but Drew and Leaf already sensed that," Dawn sheepishly chuckled.

Leaf mumbled under her breath,"Whatsoever, I wanted a hot bubble bath too."

Dawn cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Pointing toward a gate like structure made from canopy of trees, she said,"From here on, we will be inside the Palace property. It is a five hour walk, so lets rest here and have lunch."

May and Leaf gave a tired sigh,"More five hours of walking!" Misty rolled her eyes,"Can't we use Ice Dragon or something?''

Naruto gave a fox like grin,"Ice Dragon can pass undetected but, not Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Paul shrugged his shoulder,"So, you're holding us back Sensei." A vein popped on Naruto's forehead,"Shut up!"

Ash sighed,"If you have any other plan, go ahead Paul. Stop being so rude with our sensei. No one gave you this right." Gary gave a apologetic smile to Misty and then turning to Paul said,"Ash is right. Stop insulting our Sensei."

Naruto sighed,"Don't get so worked up over a small issue guys!"

"We are sorry," Misty said, glaring daggers at Paul,"Someone has no control over his stupid mouth."

May and Leaf decided to stay out of the argument. Drew and Dawn sighed and Dawn asked Drew to create a table with his grass and vines.

...

The previous argument was currently forgotten over a cup of tea and a bowl of ramen. Everyone was listening to the strategy Naruto was telling.

"Queen Johanna and Princess Salvia, I will guard the two of them," Naruto told,"And you all will keep an eye on everyone. Make sure to report any suspicious activity going around. Never let your guard down."

"Understood," they said in unison.

Dawn bit her lip,"The enemy has the power to control mind too." May narrowed her eyes,"He is a Ice Wielder as far as I know." Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"He unlocked this new power when...when he killed his own sibling. My father."

A silence fell on the group. Misty gave a shocked gasp and Dawn's grip on her skirt tightened. She was shaking wildly and Ash couldn't help but put a palm on her shoulder,"Control your emotions. Your spirit is being blinded by revenge."

She jerked his hand away and got up,"Stop ordering me around."

"Keep quiet!" Naruto finally intervened.

"Okay, since it is evening now, I will suggest to take rest," Naruto said and stretched his arms,"We have a long way to go."

"How about a practice battle?" Misty suggested. Naruto waved his hand and formed a barrier,"Do whatever you want. This barrier will prevent any explosion from spreading." Having said that, he climbed a tree and sat down on one of its branches.

"Okay, I will practice with May,"Leaf said,"I need to be strong against fire after all. I have to strengthen my immunity."

Drew gave Leaf a glare. Gary shrugged his shoulders and asked May,"Can I join too? Like a tag battle practice?" May nodded,"Sure. But two against one?" Drew flicked his hair and put an arm around Gary's shoulder,"Who said Gary is alone? I am with him."

Gary shoved his hand away and whispered in his ear,"Quick thinking huh?" Drew looked away, a pout on his face.

"I guess it is me and you then?" Misty smiled as she linked arms with Paul who just gave a 'hn' in response.

Once everyone was gone, Ash was looking at Dawn with arms crossed over his chest. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said nonchalantly,"Stupid Hybrid."

"I need you to fight me," Ash said, a serious look on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you if it can be helped," Dawn said, an arrogant smile on her face.

"I am not requesting you Ice Wielder, I will attack you, and if you still don't fight back, you will be in big trouble," Ash said, preparing an aura sphere in his hand. Dawn took a battle stance and gave a tired sigh,"Damn you!"

Naruto, who was looking down at them, sighed,"Ah! Young love."

Ash charged towards Dawn, two aura spheres in his two palms. Dawn prepared an ice ball and hurled it toward Ash, making one aura sphere disappear. She hurled another ice ball toward him, but, this time he jumped high in the air to dodge it.

Charging from above, Dawn's eyes widened when she saw Ash coming toward her. She moved to the right just in time to dodge the attack.

Getting on his feet, he cursed under his breath.

"Attack!" Ash cried out aloud.

"No."

"You can't stay on the defensive stance every time, attack," Ash ordered again.

"I don't want to," Dawn said again.

"Why? Because I am a comrade?" Ash said while forming another aura sphere in his hand. He hurled it toward Dawn who blocked it with her ice wall.

"Answer me Dawn!" He said as he charged toward her and aimed a punch at her face. She quickly blocked it with her arm and flipped back.

"I told you I don't want to fight," she said again.

"You should get serious. You can't let your emotions fool you. You need revenge. How will you get revenge when you're unable to attack someone you barely know?" Ash said trying to trigger her emotions.

"I.. I don't want to lose.." Her voice died in her throat.

"What?"

"I don't want to lose control again! I almost destroyed this place once! If it happens again, I-I don't know," she said, slumping on the ground.

"Lose control?" Ash finally asked.

"The Suicuine inside of me, it fuels my hatred and makes me lose control. That is why I don't want to lose control," she sobbed.

"But you fought before. You defeated Haruna," He stated.

"You think I could have won without Suicuine's help?" She finally admitted.

"You mean?" Ash's eyes widened,"Suicuine took over you?"

She nodded once.

"Damn you! Why didn't you tell us before?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I didn't want to make you all fear me," her voice was lined with tears.

"Forget that, it can't be helped. You must find a way to control all these power," he softly whispered, placing a hand on her shaking shoulders. As soon as he did that, she lunged herself in his arms, sobbing like a five years old kid.

"Are you okay?" Ash finally asked after getting over the initial shock. Her body was still shaking with fear,"When I was seven, I lost control over Suicuine."

He placed a hand on her head, patting it gently. "Calm down, okay?" He whispered.

"That day, I came to know it was Drake, my uncle who had killed my father Daniel. I was so furious that I... I couldn't help it."

Ash was listening quietly. He was still holding her tight, as if afraid to let her go. Her pain was his pain now.

"Salvia, my Mom and Aria, they were injured while trying to calm me down. It was then that they put a seal on me to suppress the Suicuine," she finally narrated.

"Dawn, you don't have to bear all the pain alone," he said. Dawn broke the embrace and looked at his eyes,"What do you mean?"

Ash smiled and wiped away a tear from her face,"You have Lucas, right. Your fiancee."

Before Ash knew it, Dawn placed a tight slap on his face and stormed off, muttering something about men and dense.

Naruto came down from his resting spot and stood beside Ash. Ash placed a hand on his cheek, trying to register what happened just now.

"Boy, you messed up again," Naruto sighed.

Ash was staring at the ground blankly,"What did I do wrong this time? Did I say something wrong?"

...o...

The group was walking toward The Palace, with Dawn waving at every passing by.

"You sure are popular," Gary said as he and Leaf were walking behind her, their hands intertwined. Leaf slowly punched Gary's ribs,"She is a princess after all."

Misty and Paul were walking beside Ash, May and Drew, who were following Naruto.

"Alright, you all remember the plan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

As soon as Dawn approached the gate of the palace, a young red haired girl approached them, her white knee length dress flowing elegantly and her hair swaying in the wind.

"Princess!" The red haired screamed in delight and hugged Dawn tightly.

"Hey! Nice to see you to Aria!" Dawn giggled,"But can you let me go? You're crushing me!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Aria said and let Dawn go. Then looking at the other persons around, she bowed her head in respect,"You all must be Princess's friends. Welcome to the Palace."

Everyone followed Aria who was leading them to the Queen's headquarters.

"Wow! This place is amazing," May exclaimed,"Everything is so shiny and sparky!"

Leaf pointed at a gate and asked,"Are all these ice sculptures?" Aria smiled, nodding at her question ,"Yes."

"They sure are amazing,"Misty said, her eyes filled with delight. "Pathetic," Paul hissed, making him get a punch from Misty.

"And Princess," Aria's voice dropped. "Yeah?" The Ice Princess asked.

"Umm.. Someone is here to meet you," Aria said, almost apologetically. Dawn sighed,"Not again."

"Who is here?" Gary asked, scratching his head in confusion. Aria looked at Dawn and then back at the group as if asking for permission. Dawn nodded her head, groaning as she said,"They know."

Ash almost hissed under his breath, understanding the reason for her foul mood,"Lucas."

...

The room was brightly lit, with various mirrors located on the ceiling, in form of a big rose. The chandelier was in the shape of various dragons sticking out from the centre, with a candle stand on its mouth. The wall was painted navy blue with impressions of ice flakes and in the far end of the room was a throne, along with two other seats beside it.

On the throne was a lady with her blue hair in a tight bun, a shiny tiara on her head. She was wearing a white floor length dress with golden embroidery and her make up was done just lightly to give her a more serious look. She is the Queen of Sinnoh, Johanna.

The group entered the hall and was welcomed by various people standing in a neat queue along the path. Dawn entered, smiling sweetly and waving her hand to all the people. The Queen's eyes lit up but she didn't make a fuss about it. However, the girl beside her screamed in ecstasy,"Sister! You're back!"

"Salvia!" Dawn giggled and hugged the approaching blue haired girl.

"Dawn was not joking when she said she and Salvia looked alike,"May said, looking at the sisters in awe. Misty nodded,"That's right."

Leaf slightly punched Drew, getting his attention,"Thank God I don't look like you."

He shrugged,"You're sorry you don't look like me."

"Yeah? I don't want to look like a walking Palm tree," Leaf teased him back. Drew gave her a dirty glare and made a face.

"I bet you'll look kinda pretty in green hair," Gary said while pinching her cheeks. Leaf blushed a little and whispered," According to you I will look good even in a lame colour like purple."

"You wanna fight Grassy, I mean Leafy?" Paul hissed.

"Shut up everyone! You are disrespecting the Queen!" Naruto growled,then turning his attention to the Queen, apologized,"I am sorry."

"Its fine," Johanna laughed,"Dawn was in good company I know."

"I still am, Mother!" Dawn butted in.

Johanna turned toward Dawn and ruffled her hair,"My my! You were wearing this skirt for all your journey?"

Dawn grimaced,"I can't walk or go on a mission in evening gowns Mother." Salvia slightly punched her,"Hey! She is just pulling your leg." Dawn gave her a blank expression,"Whatever."

"You're a Princess Dawn, behave," Johanna warned. Dawn sighed,"I hear it. Fine. Okay. But I can't promise anything." As she turned to leave, Johanna sighed,"We have a banquet today. Sir Lucas will be coming too. You must.." Dawn cut her off in mid sentence,"I must get dressed properly and behave myself and etc etc. I know."

As she left, Salvia ran behind her to catch up with her, leaving everyone staring at them.

"What was that?" May asked, her eyes about to pop out from her eye socket. Drew shrugged his shoulders and then flicked his hair,"Attitude problem."

"No, something else is wrong," Gary commented. Johanna sighed and turned to the new comers,"I am sorry you all had to witness that. But she has been like this toward me since we fixed her marriage. She is just eighteen after all."

Ash eyed Johanna curiously, believing there was more than what was meeting the eye.

"All right, Aria, show them their rooms. And you all are invited to attend the banquet tonight."

...

Aria was walking the group to their respective rooms while Naruto had stayed behind to discuss the plan with the queen.

"We will get individual rooms?" Drew asked astonished. Aria smiled,"Yes."

"You and Dawn look really close," Ash asked,"Dawn and Salvia are close to. But she and Johanna..?"

Aria sighed,"She and everyone else were close once. However, since the day her marriage was fixed with Lucas, she turned cold toward Queen."

"She can just break it if she doesn't want to get married," May said, feeling a little bad for her.

"She can't and she won't. That's all I can say," Aria sighed.

"It must be hard, having your partner fixed for you," Misty said as she stole a glance at Paul who gave her a genuine smile. A smile which was for her alone.

"This is the curse she was talking about," Ash said absentmindedly. Aria looked at him,"Did you say something Sir?"

"No! Not at all."

"Anyways," Leaf started,"Why is Dawn at the academy now? I mean, Salvia is her twin but she already passed from the academy, right?"

Gary scratched his chin,"Now when I think about it, its true."

Aria chuckled a little and waved her hand,"Salvia was talented. She is natural at controlling her powers but Dawn... She is kind of special so we had to keep her under observation."

Misty and May smiled at her,"Yeah, we understand."

...

Salvia closed the door behind her, making a loud thud sound as she banged it.

"Take it easy, you will break it,"Dawn said, nonchalantly.

"Dawn, this is not the way to talk to Mother," Salvia sighed. Dawn shrugged her off,"When was the last time we called her Mom instead of Mother? Addressing her as mother sounds so formal."

"We are not expected to talk in that manner Dawn," Salvia sighed,"Noble attitude and a thrilling voice, this is what everyone expects from us."

Dawn bit her lip and sat on the ottoman,"Hah! The noble attitude and the thrilling voice. Do all this to impress everyone. Then get married for everyone's sake. I was not born for this type of life yet here I am, living it."

"Fate is..."

"Shut it Salvia. We can create our own fate. Destiny depends on my decisions not on something which others decide for me," Dawn said and got up. Picking up a pink gown, she sighed,"After the party, meet me. We need to talk about something."

Salvia teased her,"Is it a boy?" However, when Dawn didn't reply, her expression quickly softened,"Shit girl! What mess have you gotten into?"

"No, I mean yes. It is about a boy." Dawn feebly said. Then looking at her twin with pleading eyes, she whispered,"You won't judge me, right?"

"I can scold you, fight with you, even break your bones. But don't forget, I'll love you always," Salvia said with a smile.

"Ash.." Dawn slowly started off but was cut short when Salvia yelled in surprise,"I knew it!"

"Hsssh! Listen!"

"Sorry!"

"I think I like him. But the problem is, he is kind of a Playboy. Though he had never been in a relationship before."

Salvia crooked her eyebrows, asking,"What does that mean?"

Dawn shifted uncontrollably, trying to ease her nervousness,"He slept with some girls before."

"He told you that himself?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know Salvia. I know I like him but I can't. I should not. My marriage is fixed, my life is decided." Dawn muttered while lying on the bed. Salvia sat beside her, stroking her twin's hair. Slowly, Salvia asked,"I know. It must be hard. But he is ready to put aside all these. Think about it this way. He is not hiding to make you feel something for him, if he wants a relationship, he wants it based on genuine feelings and trust."

"Salvia, I should not give him false hope."

"Dawn, trust me. Things will work out. I'll talk to Mom," Salvia smiled on telling that.

"And I kind of..you know..faked sex.." Dawn whispered, her voice hardly audible.

Salvia was at a loss of words. She shuttered,"Faked? How can you fake sex?"

Dawn gave her a sheepish smile,"I was just tired of hearing Ash screwing girls. So I asked a boy, of our class to help me with it."

"And no one knows?"

"No... Not yet. Though I'm planning to tell May and Leaf. And also Misty."

"Why did the boy agree I wonder?" Salvia asked, clearly confused.

"He and his girlfriend, Serena, were in the same team, Alpha. But, Calem is a kind of introvert. He rarely talks and hardly communicates. So Serena was thinking that he was not happy in that relationship."

"I can't understand how this and faking sex are related."

"Well, Ash and Serena went on the festival together, acting as dates. Serena wanted to see if Calem will be jealous or not or would he make any move to win her back." Dawn said and then giggled, making Salvia raise her eyebrows.

Dawn continued,"Calem had the same plan as her. So, he asked me out. And then, I asked for this favour." Her face darkened a little bit and wasn't unnoticed by Salvia. Dawn continued,"I talked to Ash who said what the other wanted. So we worked and solved their issues. Though Ash was emitting some deadly aura which almost made me shudder."

Salvia got up, making her way towards the door. Before leaving, she called out to Dawn,"You're really screwed up sister."

...

...

Dawn sighed. She was really in a mess. Why? Because she had to meet her fiancee. In presence of a man who probably knew she was being forced to do so.

"I am coming in," Dawn heard a voice and stood up, startled.

The door creaked open and a raven haired tanned boy entered the room, dressed in a tuxedo. Her heart nearly stopped beating for a second.

"Hey," she slowly said and sat down to finish her makeup.

"Why don't you bring any maid to help you?" Ash asked, leaning against the door. Dawn sighed,"Do you need something Ash?"

"No, just wanted to meet you as a comrade. Who knows what may happen tomorrow."

"Shut up."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Behaving like someone you don't want to be!"

Dawn stayed quiet,but broke the silence with a smile,"I am expected to do so."

"Cut the crap about destiny. I know you believe in creating your own way," Ash almost burst out,"There is no reason for you to marry Lucas when you don't love him!"

Dawn got up and opened the door,"Leave before I throw you out." He walked passed her, waiting for an answer but the tear which escaped her eye was not unnoticed by him.

"Come with me," he said slowly. She blinked twice,"What?"

"I said come with me. I may not be a perfect friend but I can help you escape from this torturous life."

"N-no!"

"Why?"

"And what will I tell people who would ask me who am I to you?"

Ash didn't reply. Instead, he pressed his forehead against her, noticing how her heart sped up on the close proximity, saying,"You know what you're to me."

...

 **Yeah! My birthday is just 16 days away :D and definitely a new chapter is gonna pop up! So stay tuned!**

 **And no author notes for this chapter. There isn't much to say actually!**

 **Just like, review and follow! See you next time!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	12. Chapter 12: Disguises

Dawn was busy attening the guests and to tell the truth, she was bored beyond imagination.

Lucas was introducing her to every man in the party, claiming how much he loved her and all. Dawn was still struggling to maintain the smile on her face which nearly turned into a frown when she saw Ash talking to a random girl.

She excused herself from Lucas and settled for a soft drink, her eyes never leaving them.

"Hmm. They make an interesting pair, don't they?" May said, who was wearing a pink gown which had a V-cut neck and was embroidered with rubies.

"No! Who?" Dawn quickly asked, averting her gaze.

"Ash and I suppose her name is Shauna, Lucas's Sister," May said while sipping on her own drink.

"I don't care," Dawn's eyes went back to the duo. May laughed on seeing that. "Will you stop laughing? I am not jealous or something," Dawn said, pouting.

"And I don't love Drew Hayden," May said, quoting her words, making Dawn let out a sigh.

"Right, you really don't love Drew," Dawn teased her back. May playfully punched her shoulder, telling,"At least I am not in denial, okay?"

"What denial!?" Dawn's face turned red in embarrassment,"I don't feel anything for him."

"Forget it, how are things with Lucas?" May softly asked yet Dawn couldn't help but control a frown on her face,"Geez, its great."

"You can't even lie properly," May said, laughing on seeing Dawn almost breaking her glass on seeing Ash escorting Shauna to the dance floor.

When she didn't reply for a while, May took her to where Salvia was and smiled, planning something.

"See, I have a thing I need to find out. For that, I need both of your help," May said, getting a nod from Salvia and she turned to get Dawn's approval. She let out an annoyed growl and caught hold of Dawn's ears to make her face them.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop that hurts," Dawn whined, with her hand trying to free her ears from May. May let go of her ear and chuckled,"Spy on him later. Right now, you and Salvia should go for a change. I mean, change your clothes. We need to play a prank."

"What prank?" Salvia asked, clearly interested.

Dawn shrugged her shoulder,"May? What have you done to Salvia? She wants to take part in a prank!" Salvia gently got up and smiled sarcastically at her sister,"I am a human. And I also want to break rules.''

"Whatever, whatever!" Dawn teased her back.

...

"Hey Dawn? Where had you been? You were almost gone for an hour," Lucas said, placing a hand around her waist, escorting her to some new guests.

"Was having fun with my friends, sorry if I kept you waiting," the blue haired beauty apologized sweetly. She was now in a neon green frock, which reached upto her ankles. Her hair was in a tight bun, with a beautiful diamond tiara on her head. She had green emerald studs on and was wearing a pendant with a green stone in the centre, with three comma like structures around it.( **AN :- if you have ever watched Naruto, imagine something like a sharingan pendant.)**

"I can't help but imagine how our future will be," Lucas said, smiling.

"I am sure it will be nice," Dawn answered.

"And guess how lucky I will be, having you as my wife," he said. Dawn simply smiled.

May, Leaf and Misty were watching them with wide eyes. The way Lucas was treating her, it was hard for them to control their giggle any longer.

Leaf clutched her stomach tightly, laughing and said between breaths,"Are knights really that stupid?"

Misty, who was at the verge of losing her seating on the chair, giggled,"Nah! It is just Lucas."

"No! It is Sir Lucas Nohara, a Knight of Sinnoh,"May mimicked Lucas's voice making the girls laugh again.

Meanwhile, Ash approached another girl who was busy talking to Aria. He gently bowed,"Mind if I borrow princess for a second?"

Aria laughed at his behaviour,"Not at all."

Once Aria was gone, Ash signalled the blue girl to sit on a table and faced her. Her smiled turned into a thin line,"What do you need Sir?"

"Oh cut the crap Dawn, what is Lucas doing with Salvia?"

"I am Salvia, Sir."

Ash eyed her in disbelief and then broke into laughter. Dawn frowned on seeing that,"What the hell?"

"Sorry. You and Salvia," Ash laughed again,"Are you kidding me!"

"Fine. How did you find me out?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I sniffed your aura," Ash said, grinning goofily. Dawn pouted,"As expected." Ash grinned again,"And the bracelet of team Gamma on your wrist." Dawn gave a defeated sigh,"Wow."

Ash sat beside her, looking at Salvia amd Lucas dancing. Lucas seemed happy but the same couldn't be said for Salvia who was looking really pissed and irritated.

"You were able to sniff me out as you can sense aura. Lucas isn't gifted you know," Dawn sighed again. She knew it was lame however it was the best she could come up with. Ash shrugged it off,"As if. Even Paul asked me what was Salvia doing with Lucas."

"Liar."

Ash faked a gasp which almost made her giggle. Je quoted,"I will be able to recognise you even in the dark."

"I knew you had the nose of a dog," Dawn poked her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement.

"And what are you? Cheating someone you're going to spend your life with." The way he spoke send thrills down Dawn's spine. The boy was damn serious.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I am gonna punch you till you can't speak again."

"That will be.. impossible."

"Ugg. Why don't you go and play with Shauna?"

Ash gave her a smirk,''Spying?"

She looked away, embarrassed,"In your wildest dreams."

"Anyways, wanna dance?" Ash asked, extending his hand. Dawn eyed him to find whether he was just making fun of the situation or was just plain serious. She sighed defeated,"I will pass this time."

"Okay," he sat down again, a little sad at the rejection. Suddenly Dawn's eyes shot up and she stared at the moonlight sky."Are you sensing something too?'' She slowly asked. Ash nodded once,"Except for the pain of your rejection, there is a awkward chill in the air. A deadly chill."

...

As the people began to leave, Dawn and Salvia breathed a sigh of relief. They were currently in a room,along with Ash, Paul, Gary, Misty, Leaf, May and Drew.

"I am quite shocked that Lucas didn't find me out," Salvia giggled. Dawn chuckled along with her. Paul scoffed,"Seems like all people here in Sinnoh are dumb."

"Shut up!" Salvia defended her homeland. Misty threw her hands up in air,"There he goes again."

Leaf sat down on the bed, beside May and suggested to take rest to gain energy for the next day. However, May stopped her,"Salvia! I know now is not the perfect time to say this, but I really want to see you dance."

Salvia blushed heavily and covered her face with her palm,"Not in front of everyone please!"

"Come on! We are friends!" Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Dawn! Why?" She hissed to her twin who laughed at her antics. Dawn waved her hands in her defense,"You better do as they say. They are kind of good at convincing."

Salvia groaned in frustration,"Only if she sings first!"

"Hey!" Dawn giggled,"Its your problem! Don't drag me into this." However, Salvia, like a stubborn five years old folded her hand over her chest, pouting,"Sing then I will dance."

"Yeah, go on!" Gary pushed Dawn forward who was still pouting. She demanded,"Why me all the time? Why don't you all perform something?"

Everyone exchanged curious glances and Drew finally spoke up,"What about a group song?"

"Group?" Salvia asked. May nodded,"That will be nice. After all, if each of us perform individually, it will take for ever."

"Okay! Let us begin!"

 **Dawn:**

 _Uh, lately everybody's so self-conscious_

 _People talk about each other so heartless_

 _But I don't want to hear those conversations_

 _I just want to feel the good vibrations_

 **May:-**

 _Whatever happened to the simple pleasures_

 _It's hard to live when there's so much pressure_

 _But I don't want to think about the ending_

 _'Cause every moment is a new beginning_

The girls formed a neat circle, with their backs pressed against each other, enjoying the moment.

 **Misty:-**

 _Ohhhhh ohhh_

 _You know life's too short to be complicated_

 _Ohhhhh ohhh_

 _Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta_

They broke their formation and began to throw hands up in the air, smiling all the time.

 **Together:)**

 _Shake, shake what your momma gave you_

 _Pull out your Michael J. moves_

 _And dance with the record on_

 _Sometimes, you gotta get down_

 _Down at the supermarket,_

 _Even if there's people watching_

 _Just because you like the song_

 _Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake._

 _Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake_

 _shake, shake, shake, shake._

Leaf smiled at every one and then pinched Gary on his nose who was just looking at her, clearly amused.

Salvia took a minute to feel the music and there she went. Her hips began to sway with the music, and she began to move her arms to the music. As the music got close to the drop, she positioned herself and began to do flips across the floor, from two hands, to one hand, to flipping with her arms close to her chest. On the last flip, she fell into a split and put her hands in the air. The girls cheered.

 **Leaf:)**

 _Yeah, do we really even know what matters_

 _When we're stuck inside the same old patterns_

 _You know it's easy to forget that feeling_

 _When the kid in your heart stops screaming_

 **Leaf and Dawn:**

 _Doesn't matter if you're 6 or 60_

 _It doesn't matter if you're rich or thrifty_

 _If the moment feels right just do it_

 _Who cares if you're looking foolish?_

 **Misty and May:-**

 _Ohhhhh ohhh_

 _You know life's too short to be complicated_

 _Ohhhhh ohhh,_

 _Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta_

 **Salvia:)**

 _Shake, shake what your momma gave you_

 _Pull out your Michael J. moves_

 _And dance with the record on_

 _Sometimes, you gotta get down_

 _Down at the supermarket_

 _Even if there's people watching_

 _Just because you like the song,_

 _Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake_

 _Shake, shake, shake, shake._

 _Sometimes, you gotta just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

 _(Ohhhhh ohhhhh)_

 **All girls together:**

 _Tell me, is it wrong if it makes you feel right?_

 _You'll never know if you don't even try,_

 _Let it go, you might find that you like to..._

 **Dawn :**

 _Shake, shake what your momma gave you,_

 _Pull out your Michael J. moves,_

 _And dance with the record on,_

 **Misty:**

 _Sometimes, you gotta get down_

 _Down at the supermarket,_

 _Even if there's people watching_

 _Just because you like the song,_

 _Sometimes you gotta just_

 **May:**

 _Shake, shake what your momma gave you,_

 _Pull out your Michael J. moves,_

 _And dance with the record on,_

 _Sometimes, you gotta get down, down at the supermarket_

Salvia, who was beside May threw her hand in the air and swirled, using her hand to spread powder dust as she swirled. Then picking up her pace, she waved her hands, moving elegantly all the time.

 **Leaf:)**

 _Even if there's people watching_

 **Salvia** _: hey!_

 **Leaf:** _-Just because you like the song,_

 **Dawn:-** _just because you like the song_

 **All:)**

 _Sometimes you gotta just shake, shake a little shake a little now,_

 _Shake, shake a little, shake a little now,_

 **Leaf :)** _,Sometimes you gotta shake_

 **All:)**

 _Shake, shake a little, shake a little now,_

 _Woooaaah,_

 _Shake, shake a little, shake a little now,_

 **Dawn:-** _sometimes, you gotta just... shake.._

As the girls finished their song, they broke into laughter and laid on the bed, still giggling. Dawn pumped her fist in the air,"Beat this performance guys!"

Ash, who was looking at her smiling figure, couldn't help but comment,"We will."

 _[Gary:]_

 _ **A week ago you said to me**_

 _ **"Do you believe I'll never be too far"**_

 _ **If you're lost, just look for me**_

 _ **You'll find me in the region of the summer stars**_

 _ **The fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye**_

 _ **Means we've already won**_

 _ **The necessity for apologies between you and me**_

 _ **Baby, there is none**_

The boys picked up the girl with Ash taking both Dawn and Salvia's hands. He swirled them together, mesmerised by their charisma.

 _ **[Drew]**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **We had some good times, didn't we?**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **We had some good tricks up our sleeve**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **Goodbyes are bittersweet**_

 _ **But it's not the end**_

 _ **I'll see your face again**_

 _ **[Together:]**_

 _ **You will find me**_

 _ **Yeah you will find me**_

 _ **In places that we've never been**_

 _ **For reasons we don't understand**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

Ash placed an arm around Dawn's waist and put her hand on his shoulder. Then pulling her close, he swirled around the room. Gary, after witnessing them, picked up Leaf bridal style and mimicked Ash's actions. Paul, who was watching the duo, was still fixed on his seat. Misty poked him softly and he gave a soft hn. May and Drew were laughing on seeing Misty pouting.

 _ **[Ash]**_

 _ **Yesterday I went out to celebrate the birthday of a friend**_

 _ **But as we raised our glasses up to make a toast**_

 _ **I realized you were missing**_

 _ **[Paul:]**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **We had some good times, didn't we?**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **We wore our hearts out on our sleeve**_

 _ **A-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

 _ **Goodbyes are bittersweet**_

 _ **But it's not the end**_

 _ **I'll see your face again**_

Salvia sat down beside Paul and Misty and a dreamy look covered her face when she saw Dawn giggling and laughing uncontrollably in Ash's arms. And it didn't take her long to figure out that Dawn was in love. With a man of another clan. Amd her marriage was already fixed. With Lucas.

 _ **[Together:]**_

 _ **You will find me**_

 _ **Yeah you will find me**_

 _ **In places that we've never been**_

 _ **For reasons we don't understand**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **[Ash:]**_

 _ **And I know we'll be alright child**_

 _ **Just close your eyes and see**_

 _ **I'll be by your side**_

 _ **Any time you're needing me**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

Dawn opened her eyes and tried to memorize his face. The funny z marks on his cheeks, the brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, his raven hair which was more messy than her room. The warmth in his hug was more attractive than her favourite chocolate chip icecream. She knew it was a bad idea when she had made a bet. She just needed a kind of interaction to be there between them. And now, she was not sure what would be the outcome.

 _ **[Together]**_

 _ **You will find me**_

 _ **Yeah you will find me**_

 _ **In places that we've never been**_

 _ **For reasons we don't understand**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **Walking in the wind**_

 _ **...**_

"May, you are dozing off," Drew said, smirking. May mumbled something inaudible and Drew pinched her again. She shot her eyes open and waved her hands fanatically,"I am awake! I am awake!"

Drew rolled his eyes at her behaviour and Misty giggled,"I am sleepy too. It is late anyways."

"Salvia is sleeping on my bed," Dawn sighed,"Now I have to walk down the corridor to get to her room to sleep." Leaf, who was lying flat on her back on the ground, asked,"Why is the sky black?"

Everyone sweatdropped at her question except Gary who just shook his head,"Effect of wine is taking tool now."

Drew raised his eyebrows,"She had wine?"

Gary shrugged nonchalantly and said,"She is eighteen now. She can." Drew smirked,"Ah, you couldn't stop her from drinking right ego-boy?''

"Look who is talking!"

Leaf stood up and swayed to and fro, still tipsy from her drink. She stumbled forward mumbling about having to make it to the bed. However before she could hit the ground, Drew wrapped his vines around her, preventing her fall.

"Ah! Snakes!" Leaf screamed, fighting those vines. Drew shouted at her,"Knock it off Leaf!"

"Snakes are gonna squeeze me to death! Gary help!" Leaf panicked again.

Gary facepalmed himself and shook his head, sighing,"Looks like she had had too much." Drew shrugged,"Seems like it."

Gary picked up the struggling Leaf in his arms and softly whispered in her ear,"Snakes are gone. You're fine Leaf."

Leaf wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his chest, whispering,"You smell so good Gary." Gary ignored the laugh coming from behind him and whispered to Leaf again,"Go to sleep.''

"And you look so cute and adorable when you stay angry Gary," Leaf said again.

The whole room burst out laughing and Gary turned to glare at them. Misty and May were making kissing faces at him, mouthing,"Adorable Gary." Gary looked away embarrassed, mumbling something about not being adorable at all.

He cleared his throat to calm everyone down and before Leaf could embarrass him furthur said,"I will take her to her room." Everyone nodded, hardly holding back their laughter. Drew, with a serious tone, reminded Gary,"She is my sister Gary. You better respect that."

Gary nodded at him,"And she is the love of my life. I won't take advantage when she is knocked off."

As Gary left the room with Leaf, Paul and Misty stood up to go and sleep too. May rested her head against Drew who removed the brown curls which had escaped her bun and tucked it behind her ears.

"I will take May to her room too," Drew offered, getting up with May.

With them gone, Ash stepped out of the room, saying,"I will leave too." As he turned to leave, Dawn involuntarily called out,"Wait Ash."

In a calm way, he asked,"You need something?''

Dawn switched off the lights after pulling a blanket over Salvia's sleeping figure. Then she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Turning to Ash, she slyly asked,"Will you mind walking me back to my room."

"Salvia's room," he corrected her.

"Alright, Salvia's room," she chuckled.

As they were walking down the hall, Dawn wished this moment would never end. She couldn't help but compare Ash and Lucas. Ash was carefree, Lucas was reserved. Ash loved to eat, Lucas loved to show off. Ash attracted attention without even trying, Lucas spoke loudly to get attention. Ash, she sighed, was Ash. Lucas was more like a mixture of various persons.

"Are you worried about anything?" Ash asked, noticing her frown. She smiled,"No. Not at all."

Ash put his arms behind his back, walking slowly by her side. As the destination was approaching, their paces kept on decreasing.

"You know, dating you will be difficult for anyone," he suddenly said, making he raise her eyebrows.

"And exactly why?" She frowned.

"I didn't mean it in any offensive way. I mean, with your abilities, it will be difficult to try normal dating things," he clarified.

"I am still clueless," she whispered.

"Wait. Listen. No one can lend you a coat as a sign of affection. You don't feel cold," he said, laughing. She laughed too,"Can't help it even if I try."

He stopped walking and sensing him stop, she stopped too, asking,"What happened?"

Instead of replying, he caught hold of her wrist and pressed her against the wall, gazing at her shocked face with amusement.

Her face heated up quickly and she managed to shutter,"W-what in the world are you doing?"

He smirked at her flustered face and used his index finger to raise her face to face him. With a low, seductive voice, he whispered in her ears,"And there will be no hope of cuddling with you on a chilly night."

"You dumbass," she shoved him away, trying to hide her blush.

He smirked at her flustered face and slowly said,"There, we reached your room."

She giggled,"Salvia's room.''

He couldn't help but smile and quote her words which she had said earlier,"Alright! Salvia's room."

"Good night Ash. See you tomorrow," she smiled at him and entered her room. As soon as she was out of sight, Ash sighed deeply, whispering,"Good night Dawn. Hope to see you everyday, for the rest of my life."

 **hey** **guys!**

 **How's life treating you all? I was so sick lately but I'm ready to roll now!  
**

 **Guess what it is today? My birthday! Yohhoi! I'm finally 18 now!  
**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!  
**

 **Till next time, enjoy!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Honesty and Confession

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Johanna asked, teary eyed while hugging Dawn. Dawn's eyes were moist too but she breathed out between sobs,"I had a dream. A dream about Salvia getting kidnapped. And I know where they are taking her. I just know."

"But child! How on earth did they slip through all those guards?" Johanna sobbed again.

"We are sorry Queen, Princess," a few guards apologized genuinely while hanging their head in shame. One spoke up,"I think some slipped in during the party.''

When the realization stuck the two blue haired girls, their grip on the other increased. Johanna wiped away her tears and in a broken voice, muttered,"I lost your father. I can't afford to lose Salvia Dawn. You both are my life, my angels." Dawn placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her own tear,"I promise I... I'll bring her back Mom."

Dawn's head shot up and she gave a nod to the soldiers who were guarding the gate. "Open it," she ordered.

Naruto and other members of her team entered the room and Dawn looked in their direction.

"Dawn," May softly said.

Dawn extended her hand, signalling her to stop talking. Then gazing at Naruto, she asked,"Sensei, I believe you told me that you'll guard my mother and sister. I believed you will save and protect them yet you failed. You failed to keep your promise, you failed to save her, you failed.." Her voice cracked up and fresh, hot tears began streaming down from her face.

"Dawn," Naruto softly said.

"No! No excuses! No more consolation! I will do this my way, I will bring Salvia back!" Dawn almost barked out. Ash tensed up, his eyes widening in shock. He hastily moved forward and placed a hand on Dawn's forehead, muttering,"Stop! You're losing control!''

May and Leaf quickly came by Ash's side though they were not as quick as compared to Ash. Others, getting a signal from Naruto, escorted everyone out of the room. Naruto quickly came beside Ash, placing his palm above Ash's one, saying,"Don't let your emotions overcome your true self! Dawn! Wake up!"

"Okay, if she goes beserk, we will suppress her," May said loudly,"She is vulnerable to fire!''

 ***Dawn's POV***

What is this? Where am I? What am I feeling?

I look around and see myself surrounded by darkness. "Anyone here? Can anyone hear me?" I cried out aimlessly.

Gathering all my courage, I began running, where I don't know. It is dark and all I can feel is emptiness. A dark world, a stinging pain in my chest. I can only assume that I will be alright.

"Can anyone hear me?" I cried out again, still running into an empty space.

''I can't stay here forever, I need to find Salvia!" I slowly muttered to myself to boost my morale. However, my legs stopped moving automatically when I sensed a huge amount of power seeping through a small hole in front of me.

Slowly walking towards it, my eyes widened in realization.

I am in my subconscious mind.

And in front of me is the beast which is supposed to protect me.

In front of me is Suicuine. His body is pale blue in colour with beautiful makrs in shape of circles. His eyes are sparkling blue, just like mine but the most notable thing about him is the silver mane on his back and two white ribbon like processes flowing gently, even when there is no wind.

 _So you're finally here, little Princess._

This voice. No, it can't be. "Suicuine?"

 _A Master before Suicuine is more acceptable._

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What does he want to show me with this stupid attitude? "Why are you talking to me after all these years?" He is smirking, I can see from his expression and truth is, it is really getting on my nerves.

 _Don't you want to save your pathetic sister?_

"Shut up you idiot! She is not pathetic."

 _She is, and so are you but I have decided to help you._

"Help me?" I asked, a little thankful.

 _One on condition._

I facapalmed. What was I thinking? Of course this spirit needs something in return. "What condition?"

 _You will set me free after I help you._

"I can't do that!" I said, shocked.

 _So you want your sister to die? I know you can't save her all by yourself. You know that too._

"I can't let you out. I don't know the key to the sealing used on me. Moreover, if you're extracted from me, I will die due to it. And I don't wanna die so soon you know."

 _I can give you immense power, power beyond all your comprehension. I can make you more perfect than you can ever dream off._

"Shut up! I don't need your help. You stupid."

 _You need it. I will become free one day. I will. So you better cooperate now._

"Stupid jerk, you owe me rent as you live in my body. Everyone look me as a tool because I have you inside of me. Stop messing around."

 _So you probably know why your sister is gone?_

"They were after me but jinxed me up with her. The enemies are pretty dumb I suppose," Dawn chuckled. Then turning her attention back to Suicuine she said,"And I have no intention of letting you go away so easily."

 _I know. You want to use my power. You want my power. Everyone wants it. You all think having those power will make you strong and you can face anything. Ever since I was born, I was used. Sealed away, fought over and was subjected to be eliminated. You're no different._

Dawn shrugged it off, saying,"Damn you, how much can you babble?"

 _You arrogant woman!_

Dawn turned to walk away, saying,"Right now. I have to bring Salvia back. So I have no time to waste by talking to you.''

 _You can't save her without my help. You will beg for power before me. Just mark my words._

Dawn chuckled and gave him a thumbs up,"May be, after rescuing Salvia, I will rescue you from all your hate too. Just hang on till then."

I started walking once again, fresh tears swelling in my eyes. I know I need his help in order to defeat Drake. But I can't, I am not skilled enough.

""How do I get out?" I feebly muttered to myself.

I saw bright yellow light seeping through a door like structure and having nothing else to do, I entered it, with hopes of getting out.

I opened the door and entered it, and my eyes widened. My mouth was hung open to the sight infront of me. Was I in my memory lane?

As I took another step forward, the door behind me closed violently and disappeared. Great. Just great.

Several pictures were floating around me, in random directions. Intrigued, I touched one of them, a picture of a woman carrying two childs in her arm.

The picture dispersed, giving a bright blue spark and in front of me, I saw my Mom, much younger and beautiful, hugging and kissing two girls who were hardly a months old. That must be me and Salvia.

Everything after that was automatic. I saw my past self playing with Salvia and my parents, my parents teaching us to walk, how to eat on our own, even how to poop on our own. It was hilarious as well as comforting. I know I can never get this times back.

 **"Hang in there Dawn. Can you hear me?"**

Was someone calling out to me? But who?

Suddenly the pictures turned black and out of blue, I heard sounds of swords clashing and explosives. It was the night when Drake attacked our castle, to take over leadership.

I saw Drake advancing toward me with his sword, with the full intention to kill me. My past self was sobbing so hard that it seemed my past self was going to choke on her own tears. But Dad saved me. He took the hit for me and still now, I could see him fighting with Drake in order to keep me safe.

Dad successfully landed a blow on his chest, making him cough out blood. He intended to hit Dad again but Dad, with his last ounce of strength, pulled his sword forward. His sword hit him on his right arm, making of sh blood ooze out from it. However, Drake didn't stop. He plunged the sword forward, making it go through my Dad's abdomen.

As I was standing there seeing all these, my eyes swelled up and I fell on my knees. "Why Dad? Why did you kill yourself for something so worthless like me?" I sobbed harder.

I saw how my Dad crept to the girl who had pulled her knees to her chest and was sobbing harder. "Papa, you're hurt," she sobbed again.

Dad put a warm smile to calm her down and then put his hand on her head, whispering something inaudible. Then hugging the scared girl for the last time, he whispered,"I have just one regret Dawn. I couldn't witness you and Salvia growing up into fine women."

The five years old gripped the hem of her father's cloak, sobbing,"Papa, please don't leave me. Please."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he smiled,"I will always watch over you. I will always be there in your heart. I love you Dawn. I wish I had some more time to see you become stronger."

I saw Drake getting up, groggily and muttered something about destroying the kingdom. He quickly left, hearing the sound of reinforcements.

"Papa, please, don't go," the girl sobbed harder.

"I am entrusting you with my Ice Dragon, he will protect you, on my behalf!" Those were his last words and Dawn clinged to the lifeless body, letting out all her tears. Soon the room burst open and a sorrowful expression covered every soldier's faces. None of it could however match the intensity of the grief that the little child as well as Dawn wss facing now.

 **Dawn? Can you hear me? Please come back, please. Dawn!**

The voices inside my head were resonating so strongly that the pictures infront of me vanished. I saw a bright light in front of me and saw something. It was me, on my first day at the Victiny Academy.

I saw how I had run into Ash, who amazed me with his reflexes, how he made me shiver when his hands touched mine while opening the door, the expression on his face when we were assigned in the same group, his expression when Suicuine was going to take over me, his smile when we went out together on our last day at academy, the calmness when he wrapped his arms around me that night and slept.

 **You Lousy Ice Wielder, stop messing around! Come back!**

And I know, I am not alone.

Because, he is with me, just like the day when Sasori tried to kill me, like the day when I was sad because Lucas was going to become my husband. He is always by my side. Along with other members of team Gamma and now, team Naruto.

I am not lonely or weak anymore.

I saw a silhouette of a man, waving at me and then more people came into view. There were May, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Drew, even Paul and Naruto Sensei and my mother with Ash in the front, smiling goofily while holding out his hand. Smiling, I gripped his and a sudden wave hit me.

 ***No one's POV***

A small but genuine smile crept on Ash's face when he felt Dawn moving and slowly fluttering her eyes open. He hugged her unconsciously and a few tears escaped his eyes,"You moron! Why are you so reckless?"

"Ash?" Dawn slowly breathed out,"Get off me, you're heavy."

A roar of laughter filled the room but Ash didn't let go. He softly whispered in her ears,"Don't scare me like that, please."

"I will try," she smiled.

May coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention and Ash stood up, then extended his hands to bring Dawn up who gladly took his hand.

"If you two love birds are done smooching and hugging," she sweatdropped when Dawn cracked her knuckles but then continued,"We have a serious situation at hand. Me must rescue Salvia and kick this Drake man's butt."

Dawn stated at her blankly and May again sweatdropped,"Did I say something stupid?"

"Why?" Dawn softly asked.

Misty placed a hand on Dawn's forehead, saying,"Are you sick? Did you hit your head somewhere?" Dawn removed the hand and smiled,"Thank you. Thanks all of you."

Naruto hugged everyone from behind, grinning wildly,"Well then, lets plan a move. We need to bring the Princess back, right?"

Dawn rolled her eyes,"Stop yelling Sensei, you're hurting my ears."

The door opened and Johanna hastily came in, breathing heavily. Dawn ran over to her side, holding her shaking figure.

"Mom?"

"War. We are at war!" Dawn's breath stopped on hearing it.

"War?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Who attacked us?" Misty asked, now equally horrified.

"I will punch those bastards. Who're they?" May said, cracking her knuckles.

Johanna placed a hand on Dawn's cheek, her eyes still moist. "Drake, he declared a war. He said we can avoid it by simply handing you in exchange of Salvia. Otherwise, we must fight."

"Mom, I am ready to be..." Dawn stopped in her tracks when Johanna placed a slap on her cheek.

"No, I know Salvia is important but so are you Dawn. I can let go of one daughter while saving the other," Johanna slowly said,"And I know, Salvia would say the same."

"But Mom, think about all the casualties, all the destruction!" Dawn tried to reason. Johanna slowly said,"And you think that if you surrender, everything will be normal? He will come back to destroy everything!"

Johanna got up and wiped her tears, then pointing to Naruto, said,"We need to dicuss war strategy. We will attack tomorrow.'' Then facing Team Naruto, she said sternly,"You all are pillars of future. I don't want to force you for a battle. So,I will leave the decision to you all."

May gave Johanna a victory sign,"And you think I will allow Dawn to have the honour of pulverizing the enemy alone? Nah, not gonna happen."

Misty smiled too,"And I am not a coward to turn away at a time like this! I will help you to the best of my power."

"And I will not back away either," Leaf grinned,"I need to bring Salvia back so that she can show me some dance moves."

"And I think, I have to he there to protect you?" Gary pinched her nose, making her blush.

"Well then, time for action!" Drew said, flicking his hair.

Paul just nodded and Ash slowly said,"I have already lost everything once. I can't sit here and watch my dear obes risking their life, alone. I will protect them. You don't have to bear all the burden alone."

Johanna smiled and patted Dawn's head,''You have made some true friends dear."

"I know!"

"I just hoped Lucas was like this," Johanna sighed.

"Huh?"

Johanna exclaimed,"Oh right, you don't know. I met him while coming here and explained the situation. You won't believe what he said."

Dawn raised her eyes curiously,"What did he say?''

Johanna now looked clearly pissed, as if she had remembered something horrible,"That lowkey said he had to meet up with Prince of Alola for a meeting regarding something important and thus couldn't help us."

Dawn burst out laughing, followed by others. Johanna gave an amused grin too.

Gary said between laugh,"He chickened out? Oh boy!"

Johanna placed another hand on Dawn's forehead, hugging her,"I am sorry. So sorry. I was almost forcing you to marry him. I wish I had known he was such a wimp."

Dawn grinned,"Oh my God! Does that mean I am free again?"

"You're my child!"

...o...

Dawn laid down in her bed, tired and anxious. The day passed rather quickly and they had almost prepared everything they needed. With sunrise, they would march toward Mount. Coronet, and rescue Salvia.

She just hoped things would go as easy as she planned.

Naruto would lead the army, and attack the enemy head on. The team led by team Naruto would do the infiltration, making way for the first team to attack and defend the enemy. Dawn knew Drake was strong but what gave him the immense strength to declare a war against whole of Sinnoh? He would be greatly outnumbered.

And Dawn knew Drake was not a fool. He probably had some trick hidden under his sleeve.

Just what she had to figure out.

...

Ash gently knocked on the door, making sure to wake up no one, just the person on the other side of the door. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it had to be done, he wasn't going to live with a guilty heart for the rest of his life. He would rather live with rejection rather than the guilt of not having the courage to face his fear.

Hearing no response, he slowly knocked again, silently cursing,"Open it!"

"What?" A sleepy girl opened the door and looked at him while rubbing her eyes,"I was trying to catch some sleep hybrid."

He swiftly entered and locked the door behind him, one of his hand put on her mouth to prevent her from shouting. Closing the door and then giving his full attention to her, he swiftly said,"The last time you said that, you meant it."

She mumbled something inaudible due to her mouth being shut up. Ash quickly removed his hand and gave a cheeky grin,"Sorry?"

"About the bet," Ash slowly started but Dawn stopped him.

The blue haired beauty turned and went back to her bed, sitting on the edge, beckoning Ash to come closer,"Leave it Ash. The bet is over, neither of us won and there is no point in continuing the bet when we won't be able to see each other for the rest of our lives."

"Are you still holding that stupid bet?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

She shifted uncomfortably and played with the silk bedsheet of her bed, drawing circles on it,"It is the only thing that defines the interaction between us."

He sat beside her, placing a hand on her,"No. It is not."

"Go away Ash," she said, tears swelling in her eyes. He licked his lips anxiously,"But your eyes are telling a different story."

She turned away, not caring to wipe her tears.

He got up and sat on the ground, putting his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She couldn't help but run her hand through his messed up hair. He silently asked,"Why?" Fearing for an answer, he again asked,"Don't you feel anything for me?"

She shook her head, still playing with his hair,"My fate was sealed when I was born. My father was killed, you know it and all of my life was devoted to punish his murderers. But that's not the whole thing."

Ash looked up, confused,"What?"

She closed her eyes and pulled Ash's head back in her lap,"Salvia was a minute older to me. However, I possed much more power than she had. Moreover, I had the spirit of Suicuine inside of me, making me the most magic possessor out of my entire Clan. With my father gone and with the absence of any male Royal Ice wielder in our line of blood, the fate of the Berlitz Clan will soon come to an end. To prevent this catastrophe, it was decided.. It was decided that I will get married to a Knight, to restore the fate of my Clan, to make sure my offsprings are only ice wielders. To ensure this clan never ceases to exist."

"That's absurd!" Ash almost bursted out, making Dawn flinch, closing her eyes momentarily. She didn't move, Ash got up and pulled her up by her shoulder, making her face him forcefully,"My entire Clan is annihilated! I am the only survivor Dammn it! And I want to restore the Ketchum and Linda Clan, with you. No one else! Not because of your power or abilities, but because.. "

She broke away from his grip and turned away, putting a hand on her chest,"It can't be possible Ash, don't waste your time. We are impossible. Lucas is gone but I am sure it won't be long. Some other knight will claim my hand. I can't keep running away from my destiny."

Ash quietly said,"As long as we are breathing the same air, living under the same sky, eating the same food and step on the same planet, you and I are not impossible." She smiled, holding back her tears,"But Ash..."

"I will talk to Johanna! There is no way I am letting you go this time," he seriously said and hugged her from behind. She leaned back, pressing their bodies together, sobbing softly. She felt him shake too, he was as scared of the new feelings as she was.

"It seems that you have lost the bet Ash," she joked.

He snaked his arms around her petite waist, pulling her close and buried his face on the crook of his neck, murmuring,"I am happy I did."

"Ash?" She slowly said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Well, you're a jerk, the only one who figured out my secret in just one day, you get on my nerves sometimes, make me angry, annoy me beyond limits, crack lame jokes, and man! You're so obsessed with your hair, eat like May but stay thin like a stick and last but not the least, give me annoying nicknames," Ash said and Dawn pouted. Ash laughed and pecked her cheek,"But I love all of these. I am in love with her, every piece of you, my foul mouthed blueberry. I love this short tempered reckless Princess of mine."

She smiled grimly and poked his forehead,"That was some proposal huh, mixed with the most deadly insults I have ever heard!"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, burying his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and caressing her hair,"You're fierce, imperfect in million ways, and you make my nerves flicker out of control. But looking at you makes me realize that somewhere, good still exists in this world."

"That was so cheesy," Dawn giggled. Ash groaned,"Stop killing my mood. I am trying to be a romantic." She pecked his lips for a short while, making him speechless. Looking at his dumb expression she grinned and whispered,"I would love to stay in your arms for the night but you have to go. I can't let anyone know that I have fallen in love with such a beansprout! I don't care if they find out that I have no dignity but if they come to know I have no taste in choice of men, and that I am promiscuous, it will be embarrassing!"

He unwillingly let her go, making a sulky face. She gripped his shirt and pulled his face down, taking him by surprise and surprising him further by rising on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips. After coming out of the initial shock, he smiled into the kiss and held her waist, making her more comfortable in the kiss. Their lips moved in unison and they forgot all their pain.

When they separated, Dawn gave him a sly smile and slyly added,"Good luck. I hope Mom will be convinced. After the war." He gave her a thumbs up,"She will have to. Believe it."

"But why the sudden confession Ash?" Dawn softly asked. Ash used his index finger to lift her face up and stared deeply into her eyes,"We are leaving tomorrow to save Salvia. I don't know what will the outcome be, or whether we will make it or not. But I don't want to have any distraction while being in the field, I don't want to have any regrets.''

"Ash..."

Ash scratched the back of his head, laughing,"I must go. I have to rest if I want to defeat the enemy."

Once Ash was gone, she placed a hand on her throbbing chest and slowly muttered,"No need to worry. We will be fine."

...

 **And finally I made them confess!**

 **Good, bad? Don't forget to tell me, okay?** **Happy Rose day everyone!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight

***Dawn's POV***

I was not sure whether all this would turn out the way I had initially planned or not but now, I know I can't fail. I can't give up on my dream, my dream to protect everyone in Sinnoh, my family and my comrades.

I saw everyone getting ready for the battle. May and the other girls were wearing navy blue sweatpants with a belt attached on their waist. On it was a bag filled with daggers and small explosives. They had a navy blue full sleeved shirt on with blue collar which had a white strip at its border. Over the shirt, they had put on a dirty green jacket which were stocked with more daggers. I was wearing the same.

They were standing in line to get the knee and elbow caps and I decided to join them.

"Hey," I slowly greeted them. They turned around and waved at me.

"You know Dawn, these costumes are kinda cool!" May exclaimed and we sweatdropped. Misty smacked her on her head,"Quit it, will ya?!''

May rubbed the back of her head, whining,"Now I have taken a deadly hit before the battle even started."

Leaf placed a hand on May's arm and then said,"I know aromatherapy. So if any of the person is hurt, just come to me, please. I am not so good at fighting, I know I am useless but I can heal and thus prevent casualties."

I gave her a amazed look,"Are you kidding Leafy? Having a medical mage on a team is better and advantageous!" Her face lifted a little and I pulled the three of them in a hug,"Just make it out alive, please. I don't want to lose any of you!"

May was the first to speak,"Oh come on! We won't miss your wedding!"

I looked away, blushing,"My wedding?" There is no way that Ash told them. We confessed just last night. No way he could tell anyone this quick!

Leaf pinched my cheek,"Yo! With Lucas now out of the way, what barrier is there to your happiness?"

This is really getting awkward. "What do you mean?"

Misty patted my back,''Well, just go and confess already!"

Huh?

"Confess?" I slowly asked.

They nodded. May clarified,"Earlier, we couldn't say so because Lucas was bla bla bla. But now, you don't have to hide your feelings anymore."

I decided to play dumb. Was I that transparent that they know already?

"Confess to whom?"

Leaf smacked her head,"Are you really that dumb?"

"To Ashy-boy of course!" May said, excitedly and I placed a hand over her mouth,"Slow May! Not so loud!"

Truth be told, I love him I really do. But, now that he has slept with so many girls, he is bound to compare me with them. And what if he doesn't find me good enough? And...

And he says that he loves me now. But feelings change. Like, when we first met, we used to hate each other. So, is it not probable that this feeling will change? I know I shouldn't have said yes, I shouldn't have accepted his proposal.

Misty was waving her hand in front of me and broke me out of my trance." What?" I asked.

"You know, there is something unusual about Ash now," Leaf said, scratching her chin.

I blinked twice,"Unusual?"

Leaf nodded,"Yeah. He was always the mischief maker. I mean, he always landed into trouble and thus hardly had any friends."

Impossible. I said,"But Gary and he looks really close?"

She smiled,"Earlier, we used to stay away from him since he didn't have any parents. Our parents didn't even allow us to mix with him .But that changed when one day he saved Gary from some trouble makers. Though Ash was beaten to a pulp, his effort made us realise that he is not at all that bad."

How much is this boy hiding? He had had a such rough past, still, he is sane!

"So Gary is not his cousin?" I asked.

Leaf laughed,"Well, Ash's father and Gary's father were friends during their time. So in a way, he is!"

I nodded in realization.

Leaf continued,"And you know, he did all that mischief to get attention, so that people would notice him. But after Gary became his friend, he changed. He became good and a little well behaved. But then, there was this incident.."

"Leaf, what incident?" I asked. Things just gets weirder.

Misty turned away, a little uncomfortable. May, to light the tension gave me a creepy smile,"Why are you so concerned huh?"

I chose to ignore her.

"Leaf?"

"He fell in love with Misty. But, Misty was already in love with Paul and were dating," Leaf said, taking side glances at Misty. For the first time, I saw Misty not revolting.

"And after rejection, he vowed he will not fall in love. And thus became the one night stander," Leaf narrated and I tried to take a deep breath.

May was next to continue,"But, now when I think about it, he did that because he needed to divert his mind."

I nodded. That is true. I felt that too. And it weakened my resolve furthur, he was in love with Misty and it was just two years ago. Is it not possible that the way he fell in love with me, he will fall in love with another girl?

Misty then spoke for the first time after we started discussing this matter,"And now, see, he had hardly done one night stand since you arrived."

I decided to keep quiet about Yui or Zoya. I don't recall, perhaps Zoya. If he is trying to change then I will not spoil his image in front of his friends.

May gave me a teasing smirk,"Yup! He has fixed his mind upon you and I don't know whether it is because he loves you or because of the bet. But I am sure that for him, the bet doesn't matter anymore. I can see the love in his eyes."

I don't know what to think now, can people really change. Does he really love me enough to let go of his old habits?

* * *

...o...

Naruto Sensei told us to stay together and guard each other's back. He was in the front line, and we were continuously marching toward Mount Coronet. I have a bad feeling about this and to make matters worse, we found out that we were not alone.

Now I know what gave Drake the power to challenge us. He had nurtured and developed a new army. An army of creatures made from dead people. When I think about it, I wonder whether these were the sacrifices Haruna made and Chitoge had informed me about.

If he did this in one place which had given him fifty dead bodies, I wonder how many places he had taken under control to create an army of a thousand dead bodies! This is unforgivable! He did all this just to have Suicuine?

 _Hey, little girl!_

I rolled my eyes,"What?"

 _I know you don't appreciate my presence inside you but you better win._

"What do you mean Suicuine?"

 _If I fall into wrong hands, you know how much destructive it can be_.

"Are you scared?"

 _I am not scared you Rat! Don't forget that there are Raiku and Entei too! You all have to advance assuming that they have fallen prey to Drake._

"What!"

 _Yes. Otherwise how is he managing such an army of dead bodies?_

"We have the advantage Suicuine. We are more in quantity as compared to the thousand rotting dead body."

 _And they have quality. Don't forget that there will be casualties, it can even cost the life of people close to you, like your mother, Salvia, your friends, or your lover._

I tried to hide my blush,"I don't have any lover you know!"

I could hear him laughing _. Oh, then what about that kiss last night._

My cheeks were so hot and I am sure I am going to die out of embarrassment on battlefield! ''You should not sneak around my senses you pervert."

 _I couldn't help but see what gave you that sudden adrenaline rush._

"You!"

 _Well, he is not a bad boy at heart. I know._

"You think so?"

 _What, you're going to take my advice?_

"Well, you have been looking after me since I was born. I might trust you, ya know? After all, father entrusted me to you."

I don't know what happened but after this, the mental connection between me and Suicuine weakened. He didn't reply any furthur and I didn't ask him anything else either.

* * *

...

Sensei gave the signal to start fighting when we saw corpses running in our direction. I created a sword and slashed one in its chest. Yukk! It melted into a puddle and started giving a rotten smell. If this continues, we will die of suffocation.

I turned around and saw everyone engaged in a battle. Ash was holding up pretty good. I slapped my forehead and barely managed to avoid a attack coming from another corpse. I can't get distracted!

"There are so many!" May, who was a few meters away, exclaimed,"More than a few thousands!"

"Shit!" Ash said, running in my direction. Then pointing toward a stair which led to the upper floor, he said, almost in a panicking voice,"I can sense Salvia's presence and she seems quite scared. There are about hundred corpses and I can sense five powerful auras."

I heard Naruto Sensei calling for team Naruto. The eight of us surrounded him and while fighting the corpses, he said,"Team Naruto, advance upstairs. Take regiment C with you. I will stay here and help."

"Understood!"

"And don't do anything reckless!" He said,"It is an order."

"Understood."

Gary gave a long whistle which was invented in order to signify a particular group to follow us. We hurried upstairs followed by a small troop we summoned.

As soon as I put one foot on the first floor, a corpse threw a dagger at me and I blocked it with my own dagger.

There are way too many corpses! I saw Gary and Leaf springing toward door A to check for Salvia, then Misty and Paul went to room B, slashing three corpses in the process.

"Sheep" May exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked, while shooting two iceballs at the two corpses which was heading toward me.

"We will call these things sheep!" She shouted again.

Is she serious? "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head while you were young, did you?" Drew asked her, covering her back and shot the 'sheep' with his vine.

"How did you know?" May asked, a little impressed and we rolled our eyes. Ash mumbled,"Already figured that out.''

May inhaled a large amount of air and then with a strong blow,let it out forming a big vortex of fire which cleared almost a hundred corpses in front of us. Then giving us a cheeky grin, she said,"I decided to call them sheep as they are as white as a sheep.",

"What was wrong with snow?" I asked and she chuckled,saying,"Well Ice Princess, snow represents you and no way am I going to compare you with them." May be she had brains after all.

Drew and Leaf joined hands, with a greenish aura emitting from them which almost healed us up, as well as restored our strength. Then Ash signaled,"In that room. Salvia is there. And as well as four powerful, suspicious aura. Along with that, there is another presence. I cannot pinpoint it. But it is extremely powerful and dangerous."

I nodded once and bit my lip. It is now or never.

* * *

...

 ***No one's POV***

"We have been expecting you," a voice resonated in the entire room and a chill ran down everyone's spine. Gary's grip on Leaf's hand increased and Dawn gritted her teeth in anger. Taking a step forward, she barked out,"You scum! Face me! I was weak back then. Now, now I am going to show you what I can do."

Ash backed her up, taking a battle stance beside her. He suddenly shouted,"Four. Four people have surrounded us!"

Sensing a swift blow coming in her direction, Misty ducked and landed a hard blow on the person who tried to hit her. The person skid back a few metres and Misty glared at him, saying,"This scum is mine!" Paul placed a hand on her shoulder, smirking,"I can't leave you alone now."

May felt someone licking her neck and she quickly breathed out,"Drew! Its not the time to do this!" Drew, grabbing her hand and trying to locate her, asked,,"What the hell do you mean?" Hiding her blush, she said,"We are taking down the enemy who licked my neck. That thrash!"

May heard a slight hint of anger in his voice when he said,"What did that moron do?" May breathed out and clicked her tongue, making the whole floor light up with her flames.

Drew lifted her off the ground and leaped, barely managing to evade a spear thrown in their direction. Seeing them disappear around a corner, Leaf sighed,"I just hope May doesn't toast him up." Gary gripped her wrist tighter,"We must concentrate on our own problem, don't cha think?" She blushed,"Quite right, quite right."

Leaf evaded a dagger thrown in her direction and using her vines stopped another which where heading to where Dawn was. Gary, sensing his chance, landed a punch on the attackers chest and then punched him hard on the face, making he man spit out some blood.

"Go ahead, Ash, Dawn," Leaf said,"Rescue your sibling. Defeat that man."

Dawn nodded, giving her a thank you glance and forming a small dagger of ice in her hand, lunged toward the man who was left. Ash formed another aura sphere in his hand and threw it in the man's direction who moved sideways to just avoid the attack by an inch. Dawn quickly launched a punch on the man who was still not alanced thus making him tumble and fall. The man quickly gripped her leg and a large barrier grew around them.

Ash quickly tried making his way to where Dawn was, but due to the wall, couldn't even sense her presence. Banging hard on the metal surface, he cursed himself,"Dammit! No! Dammit! I can't sense her! Dammit! Dammit!"

Leaf, who was nearby, witnessed everything and sighed. "Oi? Ash?" She shouted out, narrowly missing a flame shot in her direction,"Go and rescue Salvia. Dawn will be okay."

He wiped away his sweat and nodded,"Right. I can't let Dawn outdo us, can I?"

...~...

* * *

Misty pulled Paul and hid behind a big rock, narrowly missing a big boulder being thrown in her direction.

Paul, who rarely showed any emotions, stared at her panting face, and he slowly asked,"Are you okay?" She knew he showed his softest side during grave situations. This could be considered as one too. She nodded, and wiped away the tear which was rolling down from her temple.

"We need to attack him with precaution," Misty said, her senses on high alert.

Paul shrugged,"This is going to be such a drag. Come on, why did we get dragged into this?"

She extended her hand to counter the rock which the spectacled man had thrown in their direction and Paul quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her away, saying,"We have been discovered."

The rock fell into a pool of water and Paul quickly send electricity which cracked and broke the rock into tiny pieces.

Misty nodded, indicating Paul that they have to attack together. The man growled and hurled another rock which quickly broke into tiny pieces with sharp edges.

"Can't counter that," Misty mumbled and aimed a stream of water directly at the man. While she was busy attacking the man with long range attacks, Paul reduced the gap between him and their assassinator and aimed for his neck, sending a jolt of electricity through the man's spine.

Paul quickly grabbed the opportunity and landed another hit on his chest but this time the man moved away, making Paul hit another boulder beside him. Misty quickly grabbed him and wiped away the dirt on his face, looking scared.

Paul placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a smirk,"Don't worry. It is not going to bring me down. I am okay." Misty slapped his hand away, exclaiming,"You don't have to act tough all the time. I am here to look over you Paul. You don't have to feel ashamed to show your weakness."

He sighed, flicking her forehead while getting up,"You're still annoying. I guess that hot headed Misty was better than this." Hearing this remark, Misty quickly hit him on his head, her hands balled in a fist. She growled,"I would have loved to kill you but right now this goofy looking Four eyes should be the own who have to die."

* * *

...~...

"May, make sure you don't hit me with your flames," Drew shouted while grabbing the white haired man with his vines. May balled her hands into a fist and aimed it at the white haired man who was restricted any movement by Drew. Her fist acquired a orangish red flame and she punched the white haired man on his face.

"Hot but not that much to cause a burn, hnn," the white haired man grinned.

"What the hell is he?" May said, flipping backwards to maintain a safe distance between them. Drew quickly folded his hands and with a sudden glow of light, thorny vines emerged from his two palms. He aimed it at the man who quickly moved around to save himself. May, grabbing the opportunity, created several spheres of flame on her fingers and aimed it at the running man.

"Don't hit me," Drew warned her again. She chuckled,"Will try."

The first ball missed his ear by an inch and Drew moved his vine up to evade it. He quickly snapped,"May!" May bit her tongue,"Sorry."

She aimed again which missed him again. She whispered to Drew,"Hold him still, will ya!?" He growled when the vine just scratched the white haired man on his arm,"Shit. Missed again."

The man stopped running and dropped a few white balls in front of him which exploded as soon as it touched the ground. May quickly formed a barrier of flames around her and Drew who didn't complain of the heat.

Drew's eyes widened in realization. He quickly came near May and said,"He is Yahi. The man who specializes in explosives!"

"Explosives?" May asked, clearly confused.

Drew nodded,"Yes, explosive. He can make explosive from even sand and rock within five minutes and he was also able to wipe an entire city with it."

May pouted,"Why do I always end up with Weird People?"

Drew cursed her with his stare,"Are you calling me weird?"

She chuckled,"Do I have to?"

The fire quickly dissolved and May found the man staring at her. She gave him a awkward look and inhaled deeply, firing a big ball of fire at the man who countered it with his own explosive.

"Such a pity,"Yahi said, sighing,"Such a beauty getting wasted on battle field." A vein popped on May's forehead and she looked almost ready to kill. "Are you implying that I am weak and you will defeat me?" She growled out. Yahi laughed, and Drew placed a hand on May's shoulder.

Yahi sighed again,"You form an amazing picture of vibrant colours Browny Girl. I agree with you here. True art, is an explosion!" As soon as he said this, he threw several small spider like bombs and Drew instructively wrapped his arms around May and build up a wall of trees around him.

...~...

* * *

Leaf sighed, a gloomy explosion on her face. Gary quickly shot a shadow ball in the direction of the pink haired maiden who dispelled it away with her own sphere of balled energy.

Gary was pushed a few steps back due to the force but he held his ground.

"Don't panic as you have me here Leafy," Gary laughed. When Leaf didn't reply, he sighed,"Come on Leaf. Why are you sulking?"

"Sorry for being a baby who needs protection," Leaf confessed,"I am not made for these fighting and all." Gary chuckled,"Nonsense, don't let this trouble you. You can fight. You're just too gentle."

Leaf didn't look in his direction but Gary knew she was listening. He blocked another fist and threw the girl away from him. He charged up another shadow ball and aimed it at the pink haired girl.

"Your kindness makes you strong Leafy. Don't feel left out. Come, lend me a hand." Gary said, smiling.

Leaf was looking conflicted. Gary quickly put a hand on her cheek, making her face him. "Gary.."

"Leaf, your strength lies in your emotions. Don't feel conflicted. You're here because of your own free will, your will to protect Dawn and everyone else. Because they're our friends," Gary pulled her up and moved aside, barely missing the sharp poisoned knife aimed at them.

Leaf gulped. Then giving a deep breathe, she smiled,"There is no such poison which I can't treat. But that doesn't mean that you can be reckless and attack her on your own."

The pink haired girl laughed,"So the cry baby finally decides to enter a hopeless battle?"

Leaf quickly wrapped her vines around her and smirked. Drew's vines were so much stronger, but her one was much more faster. Once Leaf restricted her movements, she landed a tight punch on the girl's face, as if mocking her. Leaf growled,"Don't mock me because I am a woman, like you."

Gary sweatdropped,"I am not making her mad again."


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

***Ash's POV***

I can feel Salvia's aura. It is near, very near. I can almost feel the terrified aura emitting from her and the mere thought of it is giving me creeps. I know she is strong but she is still a woman. And women, no matter what they do, are ought to be treated with respect. She is Dawn's sister and completed Academy way before us, thus I know she is a powerhouse and it makes me wonder how much strong Drake is.

And while I was making a mad dash toward one of the room, a sudden chill ran down my spine. Its aura is almost, creepy, no,its creepier than Naruto Sensei spying on his own girlfriend, Hinata-sama.

I would have missed the small arrow which was heading in my direction and would have got seriously wounded by it. But, it was almost as if it didn't want to hurt me. When I think about it, I can feel exactly the same amount of power and aura we originally started with. How is it possible that there aren't any casualties?

And something seems off. The way was almost too easy, as if the mastermind was waiting for us to figure and kill him out. I clutched my head in despair. I just can't think things off. As if its this easy. And would Drake even want to die? He has so much power that we can only dream of possessing. I shook my head to evade these thoughts? Why is my conscience telling me that we're being manipulated? What are we doing? Are we just going according to what Drake has originally planned? Damnit! I can't tell which thoughts are real and which are being manipulative!

'Ash...' I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just hear Dawn calling out for me?

I slapped my forehead. How could I be so foolish? It completely slipped my mind. And I used to believe I have improved.

Standing still, I folded my hands while focusing my power on my brain. It has to work, it will work. I had activated it before but never used it in a real battle. But, now is the chance, I cannot miss it.

A small smile crossed my lips when I realized I was successful. Suddenly, thoughts of everyone in the area came rushing to me.

 _There is just no end to this!_

 _I want to get this yucky shit out of my uniform!_

 _I hope that the Princesses are alright._

 _That brats! Can we depend on_ _them?_

 _Leaf, what's gotten into you? I am not going to piss you again._

 _Ramen. Ramen. I will treat everyone to a big bowl of Ramen if I get rid of all this!_

I almost chuckled at the last thought. It was Naruto Sensei, I know. That man loved ramen more than his own life.

But this is not what I am searching for. I know my other teammates will be alright but with such a tool under her possession which waits and wishes for every moment to break free, I cannot help but feel worried about Dawn. She is strong, when she is not blinded by anger. And abduction of Salvia was just adding salt to the wound.

'Come on, respond,' I slightly muttered to myself while pinpointing the location of her aura. And to my horror, I couldn't find it yet.

Then it dawned on me. The dome! The dome must be narrowing my vision! Which meant it was covered with a aura of its own to mask off Dawn's aura. Now I have to locate the area which turned into my blind spot.

'There!' I did a little victory dance and I know she is here. Sending a strong impulse of aura, I penetrated the barrier to feel Dawn beating up that man pretty badly. It would not be long before she could find an escape route. I tried contacting her but her inner willpower didn't grant me any admission. I tried again only to be forcefully thrown out from her subconscious mind.

'Leave Ash, you can't invade her privacy!' Her inner voice said stubbornly.

'I need to see if she is alright.' I wonder if I sound genuine enough.

'You can't. No one, no one can invade her privacy.' I sighed at the stubborn attitude of her inner one. One Dawn was enough and now, another comes into play. The only funny thing is only I can connect the way I did now.

'But.. Inner Dawn..'

I heard her groan and in a sulky voice, she said,'Dusk. You don't even know the name of the inner spirit of your girlfriend! That does it. I am throwing you out.'

And it was the last time, I was assured that she was safe.

I sighed and went back to what I was originally doing, locating Salvia which was not as tough as it seemed. Because, as soon as I took a right turn, my eyes were blinded due to the sudden brightness and my stomach twisted in anger at sensing Salvia behind a cage with a man, in his forties, laughing at her poor figure.

But, there was still something which was just not adding up.

...~...

Gary stared at his girlfriend who was panting heavily. The other girl, who introduced herself as Ayame, was strong and what terrified Gary was her excellence in utilizing the katana. He could swear that she was even better than Dawn.

And to make matters worse, her blade was dipped in poison.

Gary quickly ducked to escape the swing of her blade while Leaf quickly grabbed it with her own vine. She wished that she could have summoned the insectivorous plants like Drew. Not that she was jealous but thinking that her brother surpassed her, annoyed her beyond limits.

"You little," Ayame glared at the girl, snapping Leaf out of her thoughts. Gary quickly breathed out and allowed a small line of shadow to slowly creep toward the pink haired girl.

Ayame quickly broke through Leaf's vines and threw her katana at at her. Leaf moved sideways, but wasn't quick enough. The blade brushed past her arm, scratching her delicate skin.

Gary's eyes widened and he quickly called out,"Leaf! Poison!"

"Chill," Leaf weakly said,"I can tolerate a little poison."

Gary wasn't so sure. He quickly tangled Ayame with his shadows and broke the Katana, making sure to destroy it with his shadow clones. His grip on her was weakening and he cursed himself,"Out of magic."

"So pretty boy is already tired?" Ayame teased him, an evil smirk playing on her lips. Gary grunted,"Don't under estimate me dear. You don't know my girlfriend."

Ayame laughed,"That poison doesn't have an antitode! It is created from the beetles found only in Sahara Desert and its species went extinct long long time ago. I created this venom from the fossils of those animals!"

Gary's face showed pure disgust,"You little."

"No cursing can bring your pathetic girlfriend back. May be you can meet her again, in your afterlife," Ayame said, now trying desperately to break through Gary's tangled shadows.

'Hang in there. I have to hang in!' Gary told himself but his mind was still revolving around what Ayame said. Had he really lost Leaf?. He snapped back to reality when Ayame almost broke free, forming another poison ball in her hands.

Gary's eyes widened and he didn't knew what to do. 'I guess, thats my end.' He smirked to himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

One second.

Two second.

Gary slowly opened one eyes, thinking what was able to stop Ayame in her tracks. A happy smile formed on his face and he almost squeaked like a little girl.

Before him, was Leaf Hayden, looking unharmed amd unscratched, with Ayame trapped between a tree cage.

"Let me out you bastards!" Ayame shouted out, banging her fists on the cage. Leaf smiled and Gary swirked. He was able to see through her mocking smile. Leaf put a hand on her hips, smirking,"I already told you, there is no poison that I cannot cure. So, stop looking down on me as I am a girl, because you're one too."

...~...

Dawn shivered. This man reminded her of Sasori. The same way of fighting, the same magic of using rocks according to his will, the same way of laughing. This was certainly not possible.

"Ah, young beauty," the man, who looked no younger than thirty, exclaimed,"Such a pity."

"Hey!" Dawn said, defensively.

"I bet Sasori didn't lose like that. You must have offered one hell of a fight," he snickered. Dawn froze. "How? How on earth do you know that traitor?"

"Traitor?" The man laughed, sending a shiver down Dawn's spine. He continued on seeing her bewildered face,"He was always loyal to Drake. He successfully infiltrated the land of Flower and was able to influence Haruna."

Dawn's face scrunched in disgust,"You demons!"

"We did it for power, believe it!" He grinned. Then proceeding to sit down, he said,"I don't want to fight you."

Dawn rolled her eyes,"You can't catch me off guard with this tricks."

"I am Daisu, by the way," he said, extending his hand, Dawn eyed him curiously,"What the hell are you planning?"

"Planning?" Daisu said, shocked, as if someone had punched the life out if him. He said, almost in a pleading voice,"My job is to hold back till I get any notice. So, to pass our time, can be talk?"

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. He, an enemy, wanted to talk? "Shut up, Raisu," she said, her voice dead serious.

"Daisu not Raisu," Daisu said, sounding like a small, whimpering child.

"Let me go, Dai..whatever your name is," Dawn was now irritated. She repeated again,"Or I will barge my way out."

Daisu laughed,"You can't.''

"Why?"

"Never mind. The order has come. You can go," Daisu said, chuckling,"It was nice to talk to you."

Dawn eyed him strangely. She scratched her hair, while massaging her temple with her other hand,"And you will let me leave, just like that?"

Daisu cooed,"Aww.. Are you missing me already!"

Dawn knew that either he was a maniac or truly generous. She tiptoed toward the exit, always keeping an eye out on Daisu, believing that he would attack as soon as she would turn around.

But that attack never came and when she was at a safe distance, she broke into a run, shuddering on seeing Daisu waving goodbye at her. She knew, it was one of the strangest battle of her life.

...~...

To say that Ash was angry was a huge understatement. Seeing Salvia tied up with ropes and thrown like a rag on the floor angered him even more. What angered him more was that Drake was planning to do this to Dawn.

His hands balled up into fists and and he gritted his teeth in danger and madly charged toward Drake, who was still staring at the fallen princess.

"Why you!" He cried in anger, lunging his fist forward toward his face. He was stopped midway when Drake quickly grabbed his hand within a flash, and threw him at the other side of the room.

"Impossible!" Ash muttered,"Faster than me and he anticipated the attack even though he was not looking in this direction."

"Young boy," Drake turned around, for the first time,"Why do you fight."

He gritted his teeth,"Shut up and give Salvia back."

Drake was still staring at Ash, his expression neutral. His eyes were light bluish in colour and his long white hair was flowing freely in the wind. Ash shivered as he felt the temperature of the room going down. The man was wearing a long jacket like thing, Ash concluded it was a haori. **(1)**

"You! You monster," Ash cursed him,"Give Salvia back."

Drake, who was looking calm and composed, asked him again,"Why do you fight?"

This time, Ash mustered up all his might and ran full speed at Drake, to finish him in one blow. He smirked when Drake's eyes widened on seeing him so close but the smirk soon vanished when Drake met his punch with a punch of his own. Drake skid back a few metres, a smile on his lips. However, Ash was not so lucky. The difference in power was just too much. He crashed against the wall, hurting his arm in the process.

"Did I break it?" He asked himself. He tried moving his arm, and a relieved smile spread in his face. It was hurt not broken. Sending aura impulses to the sites of injury, he started healing them.

Ash saw Salvia getting up and Drake opened the door for her. Ash's eye brows raised in confusion. Drake gave him a sick smile,"You want her, so take her."

As soon as Drake said that, Ash saw Salvia lunging toward him with a ice ball in her hand. He shifted sideways to avoid the hit. Forming another ball of ice in one hand and a long sword in the other, she ran at him, aiming at his heart. All he could do was dodge.

"Wake up Salvia!" He cried desperately, while blocking her two hands with his own. Salvia skid back, forming another ball with both her hand, which was thrice the size of a football. Ash quickly ran forward and pressed his fingers on hwr forehead.

A pink ripple formed on Salvia's body and her eyes drooped close. The weak, petite girl swayed to and fro and Ash quickly caught her, and carried her to other end of the room, making her sit there. Then turning his attention back to where Drake was, he cursed out,"You're dead old man."

"I appreciate your efforts," Drake said,"But I refuse to accept defeat from hands of anyone except a Berlitz."

...~...

''Yahi, give up!" May pleaded,"You're fighting for someone whom you don't even know. We are fighting to save those who're precious to us."

The white haired man chuckled,"As if I care. My entire village fell prey to those power hungry people. Why should I care about anyone else."

Drew had had enough. He placed a hand on May's shoulder, saying,"Leave it. He won't understand." May refused to listen. She was fixed at a point,"I refuse to believe that people are born evil. The circumstances change them Drew."

"Don't talk to me as if you know me!" Yahi said while charging toward them, dropping explosives to where they were standing. Drew and May scattered to divide his attention.

"I do know you! I remember who you're!" May exclaimed.

Drew stopped in his tracks and was about to be hit by a explosive but May burned it midair. Turning to Yahi,she said, her eyes moisty,"Remember, I'm that girl with whom you used to attend primary school."

Yahi didn't stop. If anything, his anger had seemed to have escalated. Firing another explosive to where May was, he angrily said,"That Yahi died with the death of his parents. You can't find him.''

''Yahi." May slowly said,"You know that.."

Drew was watching in silence. The way May was trying to persuade him, the way she was begging him to come back, it send a pain across his heart.

"I know. I know I'm vulnerable to fire. What are you waiting for?" Yahi said.

May wiped away her tears, her eyes wandering back to where Drew was. Her heart sank when she saw his sad expression. Seeing this, Yahi gave a grim smile and mustering all his courage, formed a big ball and threw it toward Drew, saying,"This is the end."

May just remembered rushing in and catching the ball with her hands covered in flames. She threw it back at Yahi, who was caught in the vortex of explosion.

"Yahi, I.. I am so sorry.. But I can't allow you to hurt the people I love anymore..."

...

"Hey, four eyes," Misty yelled at the man while sticking out her tongue,"You didn't tell us your name."

Paul scoffed beside her. Shrugging, he asked,"What good will that do?" Misty giggled,"Well, nothing." He sighed heavily, cursing himself.

"You red haired tomato!" The man gritted his teeth and threw another boulder at them which Misty cut into pieces by narrowing the stream of water coming from her fist. Paul eyed her curiously,"When did you learn that?"

"Oh?" She grinned,"When you cracked his stones with your stream of spark." Paul groaned,"You little..''

"We need to stop him, anyhow," Misty said while dodging another boulder. "I will make the floor wet and slippery and then, atack him with your most powerful thunderbolt." Paul massaged his temples,"Why are you ordering me?"

Grinning like a fool, she happily said,"Because I know you love it when I take charge." A small but eminent blush crept up his cheeks and he slowly muttered,"Troublesome."

...

Dawn was running, her heart filled with anxiousness and unknown fear. Earlier, while she was locked inside that prison type room, she felt that Ash was trying to contact her. She shrugged it off, thinking it was her imagination.

She turned around a corner to find Salvia sleeping while resting her body against a rock. The way she looked, it seemed that she was knocked out. Her eyes widened on seeing Ash on the floor, looking beaten up.

"Not possible," her eyes started becoming misty and clouded,"Ash can't be dead!"

As if he heard her, she saw him coughing a little and a small, relieved smile found its place in her lips. Her smile was short lived as she saw a huge figure making its way out of the dark and sitting on top of limp body of Ash.

Her mind was flooded with anger and she cursed out,"Drake..."

Drake shot a long blade of ice in her direction and she blocked it with her own shield, smiling when they both broke with the contact. "Guess we are equals here."

Drake clicked his tongue, laughing,"That was the weakest attack I had thrown, my sweet Dawn."

"Doesn't matter if it is the weakest or the strongest, I will crush you!" Her voice was determined and Drake couldn't help but smile a little. Dawn was panting heavily yet looked determined, smirked at the man in front of her.

"Still cocky heh Princess? What makes you think you can defeat me?" The man asked in his heavy voice. However, Dawn didn't budge. She held her ground and turned around. Her mind was flooded with visions and she quickly clutched her head to stop the dizzy feeling.

May and Drew were fighting their opponents where as Gary was trying his best to hold back his opponents with Leaf's help. Misty and Paul had paired up to fight the spectacled man. Even Naruto and other soldiers of her kingdom were fighting the white 'sheeps' with all their strength.

"Let Ash go, and I will let you live," Dawn said, in a loud, clear yet warning tone.

The man got up from Ash's back, making Ash cough a little blood. She flinched a little and bit her lip to control her anger.

"You think you can save this punk? Ah princess, even your father was unable to protect himself from me and he was the strongest Ice Wielder in Sinnoh. You don't even have that much experience to match his level, how can you expect to defeat me?" he stated rather bluntly. Dawn gritted her teeth in anger,"You bastard! You attacked Dad when he was busy helping his comrades! You cheated! He didn't lose, he was murdered!"

"You're getting annoying! I will finish you rather quickly," he said and forming a ice ball in his hand, he hurled it at her.

"Ice Dragon! Come to assist me!" Dawn said while folding her hand and did a flip backwards to dodge the ice ball.

"I can't let the effort Ash has put to get wasted!" She said to herself while charging at the man, Drake while the Ice Dragon roamed above her head, ready to attack the man at the same time.

Drake lifted up his spear and lunged it toward Dawn who blocked it with her own sword. With a crashing sound, the weapons shred to pieces and Dawn, finding an opening, aimed a ice shard at him.

Meanwhile, Ice Dragon, recalling how Drake had killed his previous master, aimed a long ice beam at him. A triumphant smile crossed Dawn's lips when he was caught in the vortex. But she had no time to relax. She quickly turned to where Ash was and ran in his direction, only to be stopped by an ice wall which suddenly emerged from the ground. She knew Drake had emerged again.

Closing her eyes,she formed three ice clones which quickly surrounded the Man from all four directions. Ice Dragon was hovering above, preparing for a large sword like structure. Dawn, as if on clue, formed a large sword in her right hand. The other clones did the same.

A small smile of satisfaction crossed Drake's lips for a while and he formed a spear of his own.

When Dawn felt herself to be at a close attacking range, all her clones disappeared quickly. A sudden thought of praise crossed Drake's mind when he saw Dawn's sword gaining extra strength and sharpeness. The clones were just a distraction and she had been gathering all her energy in this sword.

Drake clashed his spear against her sword, saying,"A strong blow indeed."

Dawn smirked,"And you forgot about the other threat."

Drake's eyes widened when he saw Ice Dragon approaching him with the sword. He moved away just in time but, Ice Dragon was able to shred Drake's arm from his body.

"Clever, but not strong," Drake smiled cynically and shot a beam at Ice Dragon. Dawn fell on her knees, not able to say anything. The man was able to eliminate Ice Dragon at one go.

"How am I supposed to defeat him!?"

...

 **1\. Haori is umm.. How to explain, a long cape like thing. If you watch Naruto, then the white and red clothing which Minato Namikaze used to wear, after becoming a Hokage, yeah, that is a haori.**

 **Dracoofsky9087,** **thanks for the review(s). Yes, I'm an Indian, North Indian to be exact. And secondly, it makes me really happy that you took time to review the chapters. Thanks again.** **  
**

 **I know I suck at fight scenes but still, I try. Sorry!** **So, my exams are starting from first of March and so, with deep regret, I'm telling you all that almost all stories of mine will be put at hiatus till April's first week. Sorry in advance. But as a bonus, the next month(April obviously), I'll add two chapters at a go!**

 **And, happy birthday to AshXDawnAddicted! Thanks for helpine with the future chapter ideas!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Fear and Truth

***Dawn's POV ***

I know, I know I'm weak, good for nothing. Everyone over here is fighting to protect Sinnoh, fighting to protect me. And look at me, I am a mess. I know I am no match against Drake.

I blocked his ice beam with my arms while a tear rolled down from my eyes. This was not meant to happen. I dreamt of a life, a life where I'll finally find peace. I wanted to know and experience love. To know, how it feels to love someone without any selfish motives.

But I guess, this is the end.

'Dawn...'

My head shot up and my eyes became misty. Ash. I mentally tried to contact him. I know, I know, it is him who is trying to contact me.

My concentration was broken when he caught me up in a blizzard. I screamed in pain when ice shards came in contact with my skin, scratching it at several places.

'Dawn...'

My eyes shot up again and I was trying to locate his position. It was almost impossible. The harder I tried to look through the vortex, the more denser it became.

'Hang in there..'

I tried to get through the vortex but .. I wish.. Ice Dragon.. He was shread to pieces when I attacked him earlier. The only positive thing so far is that Salvia is alright and Ice Dragon was able to tear off Drake's left arm.

I can't do anything more. I should have gone against Mom and ran away to exchange myself for Salvia. How stupid of me to be influenced by everyone's wishes. No.. Ash is at the verge of death because of me. If I am unable to save him, save everyone, how will I ever forgive myself?

Suddenly... Everything stopped. The blizzard disappeared and I fell on the stony floor, somehow managing to slow my fall by using my powers.

And the sight I saw, filled me with fear. Ash had lost control again and it was just like the previous time, when he killed Sasori. "Ash.. Control yourself .. You're hurt, don't overdo it!" I cried out, knowing my voice is not reaching him.

"Ash..."

 ***Flash back***

 _Ash watched in horror as the rock came crashing down on her and she let out an ear splitting scream. "Dawn!" He shouted out, calling her by her real name for the first time._

 _Sasori grinned beside him."You already figured that I can wield magnetic power. I magnetised the rock and controlled it. And now, you saw what happened! There is no way by which you can stop me! I can magnetise any metal."_

 _Ash looked at himself, his eyes becoming blurry and misty. He knew she was okay, but in bad shape. The ice armour he was wearing, was still okay and unharmed._

 _His eyes shot up to glare at the man and he almost barked out,"You're gonna pay!''_

 _With a leap he covered the distance between them and kicked him the stomach. Then avoiding his punch, laid a kick on Sasori's stomach. Taking a step back, he pointed ten Aura Sphere at Sasori, each sphere formed on each finger of his hand. The ball circled around Sasori who used his arms to shield his face. Some rocks from the ground rose up and enveloped him to protect him._

 _Gritting due to the failed attempt, Ash picked up Dawn's ice sword with his right hand and then forming another giant aura sphere in his left hand, cracked open the dome, shocking Sasori. Then using his psychic power, pinned him to the ground, to make sure he couldn't move or do any hand signs to perform any magic._

 _Sasori twisted to free himself, but the harder he tried, the more Ash's grip on him increased. Sitting on Sasori's chest, his eyes glowed bright blue and he placed the sword on the crook of his neck. Sasori almost meowed like a cat,"Let me go! I am sorry!"_

 _Ash let out a growl and raised the sword, wanting to finish him once in for all. However, he stopped once he felt someone touch his arm. Looking at the source of touch, he found Dawn looking at him with worried eyes. She weakly said,"No Ash! Don't kill him, we need information!"_

 _Seeing the diversion, Sasori freed himself from Ash's grip and pulled Dawn by her wounded arm, pressing the wound making her cry in pain. Using his other hand, he gripped her neck and said,"She will die! And then I will finish you!"_

 _"No Ash! Don't kill him at any cost!" Dawn said while trying to break free. Sasori's grip on her neck increased and she gasped for air. Ash's blood boiled and his hand acted on its own. He raised the sword, making it swirl at a blinding speed using his psychic power where as the sword attained a bluish hue to the supply of Aura in it._

 _Dawn stared in horror. His rage had taken over him. What scared her the most was the colour of his eyes. Instead of his usual warm brown eyes, his left eye glowed bright blue where as his right one sparkling purple, his whole body looked covered with blue-purple light, his hair swaying violently._

 _"No Ash... Stop!" She shouted. Sasori's grip on her neck increased and she felt darkness enveloping her. She saw something bluish move toward her and she closed her eyes, letting darkness take her under protection. She was knocked out._

 ***Flashback end***

"Ash.." I shouted out when he gripped Drake and landed a giant aura sphere on Drake's stomach. Drake face twisted in pain and he quickly shoved him off, making Ash crash against the wall.

I tried getting up, but my legs were still wobbly with fear. Fear of losing Ash.

"No Ash! You have to stop!"

Ash quickly got up, his eyes reflecting his inner anger. He covered the distance between him and Drake in one leap, and with one strong blow on Drake's chest, made the white haired man skid against the floor, making him land against the wall of the dungeon he had kept Salvia under hostage.

Dawn quickly got up and hugged Ash from behind, who stopped for a moment, his eyes never leaving Drake.

"In my heart of hearts, I always knew that there is nothing I can do to help you, to make you feel better. You lost everything, your family, your parents, everyone whom you could call your family," I tried to say, my voice breaking with every word.

"But stop... Please stop. You will kill yourself... You will hurt yourself... I know the pain of losing something precious and I don't want to go through that all over again..."

My body was still shaking and I was about to throw up. The idea of Ash dying filled me with such a dreadful fear that unconsciously my grip on his tightened. His whole body was so hot, as if it had been placed on fire but I knew that if I let go, he will go again and I might never see him again.

"Dawn."

I gripped him tighter when he uttered my name, a smile making its way on my teary face. His body was hot, almost like molten iron running on my naked skin. I don't think I'll be able to control my inner body temperature any more. He didn't even shift and I called out to him again. His body was literally on fire and my clothes, they were starting to burn.

I shouldn't be thinking about it! He is in danger! And I... I'm just as pathetic as ever. I called out to him again and my breath died in my throat when he began to tremble. He was swaying to and fro and collapsed on the ground, and I cried again, thinking I lost him.

"No! No!"

I quickly put my ear on his chest, feeling for his pulse. His whole uniform is shred to pieces and it is truly a miracle that his body was not as scratched as it should be. A trait he had inherited from the Linda clan, the ability to heal faster.

No pulse.

I tried to supply him air by pressing my mouth against his but to no avail. I didn't know that tears were flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably.

"Get up! You Hybrid! Get up!

When nothing worked, a sudden despair came over me. I landed a series of blow on his chest, crying, cursing him with all my might.

"You can't leave me! You said that...Stupid Hybrid! Idiot! Ash!"

A sudden movement of his arm caught my attention. I would have missed it completely if I were not hugging him. His chest elevated a bit and a soft smile crossed my lips. I quickly began to give him mouth to mouth oxygen supply, smiling like an idiot.

He is alive and right now, it is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

When I was convinced that he is okay, I quickly got up, feeling a creepy presence behind me.

"Drake..."

I didn't have to turn around to confirm that it was him.

"Why do you even care! He is not from our country or clan!'' Drake asked, his voice heavy and lined with amusement.

"I care, because he is a comrade, a teammate, a friend. We didn't start on good terms and I wanted to rip him apart more than I can remember but he was the first one to accept me as who I was. He mocked me, criticized me but at the same time, gave me the encouragement I was searching. If getting him back means destruction of myself, I am ready. Even if you rip apart my hands, tear away my legs, dislocate every bone in my body, even then, I won't give up. He has given me the strength to fight back," I said, turning and not breaking eye contact even for a minute.

"Such heavy words," He spit out,"But all are as useless as you're! I had decided to make your death as painless as possible but now, I don't know what I will do to you!" He yelled and forming a sword in his hand plunged at me. I fell on my knees, spitting blood and coughing loudly. The loss of magic is too much. I am almost done for.

I was waiting for the blow but it didn't come. I tiredly lifted her head to see Salvia had hit the man with a long spear and I gave her a small smile.

"I am going to pass out again, I think," Salvia said and fell on the ground unconscious. I was even tired to move. Seeing Drake moving a little, fear spread in my entire body. How is he even alive! The spear passed right through his heart. Salvia, I'm glad she is okay. Just passed out, but alive.

Drake got up and a bright blue light engulfed him. Dawn knew it was Drake's final blow. I was still on my knees, paralysed with fear. I moved backward, trying to keep as much distance as possible from the approaching enemy.

"Don't come near me!" I desperately shouted out. Drake smiled,"I am sorry. This is the end."

To my horror my back hit the wall and I gulped. Fear was written on my eyes and I looked almost at the verge of tears. 'Ash,' a silent whisper escaped my lips and I saw Ash on the ground, unconscious.

"Dawn, Daniel must be proud. He produced a daughter who was gifted with Suicuine's spirit yet he wanted to eliminate you. I am happy he didn't," Drake slowly said and tapped my forehead. My breath died in my throat and I slowly asked,"He tried to eliminate me?"

Drake gave me a smile, a genuine one, and I don't know what he wanted. "Drake? Tell me that you're lying!"

Drake closed his eyes, whispering,"I entrust the Sinnoh Kingdom to you two sisters. Take care."

* * *

...~...

 _I was struggling to even open my eyes. The loss of blood and physical injuries was just too much. I tried to shift a little and immediately regretted it, a sharp pain shooting through my entire body._

 _I could feel the soft fabric of the mattress below me. How on earth did I end up here?_

 _I remember, slowly all the memories coming back to me. Seeing her against the wall, bleeding and scared, her body trembling and quivering, her desperate urge to defeat him._

 _Watching her suffer like that was making me angry, so angry that I could feel my blood boil. My senses were shutting down, my eyes were drooping and I couldn't just concentrate on what was in front of me._

 _I wanted to shout out to stop hurting her but nothing came out. It was as if my voice had been ripped. I wanted to hold her tight to shield her but was unable to move even by an inch. If I had just a little more power. If I, I hadn't been so reckless to jump in first and attack him._

 _And when she hit the ground after being tortured in the blizzard, something inside me snapped and I tried to contact her through telepathy, as my voice betrayed me. But, even though she was trying to act strong, I could feel her fear, her inner regret of agreeing with us to battle._

 _I had never seen her so... so broken._

 _And before I knew, I was right there, hurling punches at the man._

 _I was completely surrounded by darkness._

 _This must be how she had been feeling the entire time, waiting for someone to reach out to her. The fear of losing someone due to overuse of power, I can understand how it had been haunting her._

"No Ash! You have to stop!"

 _And I could hear her voice, calling out to me, saying she was sorry she couldn't save me. Even now, she is taking it on her shoulders. Because I know, she, she is kind and strong. And I know, she can be more strong. I wanted to protect her, from everything, from every harm._

Please stop. You will kill yourself!

 _I tried to locate her but ended up searching clueless in the darkness. My heart was still pounding on hearing her pleading voice. If I could just locate her._

"Get up! You Hybrid! Get up!

 _And then, I saw her outline, reaching out to me. Just like an angel, looking over me from above._

"You can't leave me! You said that...Stupid Hybrid! Idiot! Ash!"

 _And I knew I had to grab her hand or I would be done for good._

...~~~...

* * *

I don't know for how long I had been passed out but the moment I opened my eyes, I could feel the sun rays on my face and a missing feeling in my stomach.

I don't know, why, why I was feeling so free. Am I dead?

But then why can I feel the sun's warmth on my face?

I tried to open my eyes again, shutting it close soon on sensing the brightness of the room. It took me a while to adjust to it.

I know where I'm now but I've no idea how I ended up here.

A sudden realization hit through me and I sat up straight, remembering Salvia and Ash were with me before but I just couldn't pinpoint their presence now.

I tried getting up, I've to find them. If I'm back in the castle then someone must have brought us here.

And a sudden panic hit me.

Dad tried to eliminate me?

Why?

" _Princess_?"

The sudden knock at the door brought me back to my senses and I knew who was outside.

"Come in Aria."

Aria soon entered and stood beside me, looking at me with eyes full of such emotions that I couldn't fathom.

Then, out of the blue, she slapped me hard and then hugged me, sobbing profusely.

I was shocked but slowly wrapped my arms around her shaking figure, waiting for her to stop crying.

Though, I will never admit that she slapped me quite harshly. And my cheek was on fire, almost.

"You moron!" Aria cried out,"What were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry Aria."

"If it hadn't been for Salvia and Ash, you would have been dead!" She started sobbing again and I don't know why, a wave of guilt swept through me. Wait! How am I the bad guy here?!

"I know. But you know Aria..."

She released me from her hug and wiped away her tears. Then apologized.

"Don't apologize Aria. But I... You know, while I was fighting, I thought, that Drake wasn't giving his all..."

"I don't know."

I hastily got up and told Aria to get me a loose cotton dress. My entire body was covered in bandages and I needed to wear, at least something decent before heading out.

"Aria, tell Mom I ... I'll meet her in her room. Now," my voice was stubborn.

"But you haven't healed yet!" Aria protested.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My head was in one piece but a ugly scar was there on left side of my forehead, above my eye. My cheeks were bruised and my neck had some scratches on it. Apart from that, every other part of my body was bandaged up.

"I know Aria. But there is something I need to know."

As Aria left, I let out a long sigh and came out of my room.

And there he was, covered in bandages from head to toe, leaning against the wall so coolly that I almost forgot he had been in a battle field just a few hours prior.

"I'm glad you made it out alive Hybrid," I teased.

He slowly came over me and pressed a soft kiss on my chapped lips, taking me by surprise. It was nothing intimate, just a soft, sensual touch. But he was able to send a chill down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his frame and kissed him on his lips again, taking in his scent. He always calmed me down, at least when he doesn't try to get on my nerves.

As he pulled away, I glanced at him. His face was almost healed up and I know he was recovering fast. A small blush was evident on his cheeks and I know my face wasn't any better.

I was just staring at him, my lips parted and eyes watery. I would have lost him. I'm glad I didn't.

"You just can't kiss me out of the blue, Hybrid!" I yelled at him, and turned away, arms crossed over my chest. I will never ever give him the satisfaction of knowing that his touches make me go crazy.

"Come on, if you're embarrassed, just tell me," he said and I could feel the cockiness in his voice. Wait! He knows! Now I'm more embarrassed.

"Shut it, idiot!"

He turned me around and hugged me tight., his one hand on my back and another on my head. His body was shaking and wait..is he crying?

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, our bodies pressed together. I was trying to soothe him down, whispering things like I'm here and come on, don't cry! He wasn't trying to hide his fear, he was as afraid as I was. Afraid of losing me. Just like I was afraid of losing him.

"For a moment," his sobbing was decreasing and I could feel moisture in my cheeks too as he softly pressed a kiss on my forehead,"I thought I would be alone again.''

I wiped away his tears and gave his hand a gentle squeeze,"I'm here, aren't I? I promised that I'll be here, with you, forever."

"Stupid, Ice Wielder!"

I laughed at his way of teasing me,"I love you too, Hybrid."

His presence was just intimidating, making me weak in the gut. The way his messy hair swayed every time he moved, the way the sun lightened up his tanned skin, the curve of his smile and perfection of his step. I just don't know how can someone be so... So perfect.

I reluctantly teared away my gaze, slowly saying,"I need to see Mom."

He grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers, saying,"I'm coming with you."

A deep blush crept up my cheeks and I could hardly say,"But..."

"I'm not letting your hand go. No matter what."

His reply took me by surprise. Was be afraid to lose me? But, how would I explain all this to mother? But he seemed so confident and so sure. I gripped his hand tighter. We will figure things out. We will.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw Salvia, Gary, Naruto sensei, Leaf, Drew and May there.

"Where is Misty and Paul?" I asked.

"Sasuke needed them for another mission," Naruto Sensei replied, not looking happy at all.

"But they just.. just came from...a war!" My mouth hung open in disbelief. Thats simply... cruel.

"We know."

"Leaf already healed them. Calm down," May smiled awkwardly. Even she knew it was a bad idea.

My Mom was watching me with a shocked face. Wait. Shit. I quickly jerked away my hand from Ash's grip only for him to grip it tighter. Now it is more embarrassing!

"Dawn..." My Mom started.

"I can explain!" I softly whispered and suddenly heard Ash's voice in my head,'Are you sure that you will never leave me?' I looked in his direction and softly said 'Yes'. Wait! How did he invade my mind so easily? I must be growing too soft for my own good.

He cleared his throat and with a dignified voice said,"Queen Johanna, I, Ash Ketchum from Ketchum and Linda clan, hereby, ask for your permission to date your younger daughter, Dawn."

The whole room was silent. What could they possibly say? And what was he probably thinking? This is just pure embarrassment. Then I heard a loud squeal, probably coming from Leaf and sound of a high five. I'm not turning back to reveal my blushing face!

My Mom glanced at him then at me and then at the wall behind us.

"What if I say no?"

Ash stiffened and his grip on my hands increased. He was tensed. And so was I. Why is Salvia silent when I need her?

"Then, I'll do anything to turn that no to yes." His voice was sure,"Just say what I've to do."

I smiled.

"You know, Lucas was a Knight..." Before she could say it, Ash cut her off, saying,"And I am a psychic aura user, the only living member of Ketchum Clan who loves your daughter. And by that I mean she is not a trophy I am proud to own, she is a part of me."

"Mom," I said, unsure,"This is important. I ... I really love him."

"I can see," Mom began saying,"But..."

"But, it can wait. You know I'll do what I want to do. Even if it is going against you. I was ready to marry Lucas to restore the Royal Clan but, it is impossible now. And do you know why? The more important thing than knowing how and since when is, why can't I feel Suicuine's spirit inside of me?"

 **And I think that was the best way to end it. Well I was about to finish this story with the next chapter but then a sudden idea popped in my mind and I think I'm dragging this story for a few more chapters.**

 **That is okay right, right?**

 **But killing Ash in the next chapter is cruel, right?**

 **XD just kidding, he isn't gonna die.**

 **Or is he.**

 **Nah, just a joke XD geez...**

 **And i hope you figured out whose POV the middle part was written in, its Ash's. I hope I did well. And wohho! More than a 100 reviews for this story too! I feel so honoured! Really!** **That's why I updated even though I had to rush through some parts.**

 **Love you guys, and see you all soooooooooon!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	17. Chapter 17: Identity

"You know, Lucas was a Knight..." Before she could say it, Ash cut her off, saying,"And I am a psychic aura user, the only living member of Ketchum Clan who loves your daughter. And by that I mean she is not a trophy I am proud to own, she is a part of me."

"Mom," I said, unsure,"This is important. I ... I really love him."

"I can see," Mom began saying,"But..."

"But, it can wait. You know I'll do what I want to do. Even if it is going against you. I was ready to marry Lucas to restore the Royal Clan but, it is impossible now. And do you know why? The more important thing than knowing how and since when Ash and I became a thing is, why can't I feel Suicuine's spirit inside of me?"

This question took everyone by surprise and suddenly my Mom wasn't on her throne, she was in front of me in the blink of an eye with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. She wrapped her arms around me body, shaking and trembling. But smiling.

"Mom?" I and Salvia asked together.

"What do you mean by it?" May asked.

"Yes, you're confusing me," Leaf added.

"That's why your Aura felt different," Ash said, still holding my hand even though I was inside my Mom's hug.

"Oh dear," I heard my Mom say and I relaxed myself into her hold. She was, so, so calming.

"Mom?" Salvia asked again,"I'm sorry if it sounds wrong or rude, but her spirit was dragged out then why is she alive? Shouldn't she be dead?"

I nodded and Mom hugged me even harder, saying,"Drake saved her. Again."

"Again?"

"Impossible."

My Mom made me sit in front of her and beckoned Salvia to come near. Ash's grip on my wrist softened and my Mom must have sensed it as she said,"Please Ash. Stay here. I haven't seen my daughter so happy before. Rest of you can stay and listen too."

Everyone nodded and Ash just sat down, beside me, still not letting go. But, does that mean that what Drake said before dying was a lie? That I, Dawn Berlitz, was tried to be annihilated by my own father? But why?

"You see, Drake and my husband, Daniel, were rulers of Sinnoh. They were always together and unstoppable. And then I got married to Daniel. Drake never wanted to get married, as he said he wasn't interested in marriage. Moreover, he was the one who went on dangerous missions, and always forbade Daniel to go. Drake felt that if he dies, he won't have any regrets."

Everyone was listening to her with rapt attention. Was Drake really that kindhearted? But that sounds so, unreal. He even attacked me by possessing Trip. What is going on? I could feel goosebumps appearing on my skin and held back the urge to throw up. This isn't gonna end well.

"According to Drake, he had just one regret. He couldn't save their mother, Sarah Berlitz." Mom was in tears now as if something horrible had come back to haunt her. Her face was twisting in pain and discomfort but she can not stop now. I need answers. To all my questions. Now.

"Mom?" Salvia asked,"Why did he change?"

Mom shook her head,"He never changed child. He was always kind hearted. When I was pregnant with you Salvia, he and your father were the ones who defeated Suicuine on the day of your birth. The beast had been ravaging the whole of Sinnoh for quite some time."

I gripped Ash's hand tighter. May asked the same question I had in mind,"What do you mean by pregnant with Salvia? Dawn is her twin right?"

My Mom smiled, though I could say it was fake. She remorsefully said,"I was pregnant only with Salvia. The defeated spirit of Suicuine infiltrated my body. Salvia was still inside me that time and Suicuine was able to exactly copy her. Salvia is my own blood. You Dawn, are just a mere body Suicuine had used to cast havoc and destroy Sinnoh."

No, this can't be happening! Why? Why! It wasn't supposed to go like this! I think, no I'm sure Drake is still controlling my Mom. Or maybe it just a nightmare! No! I was about to pinch myself when Ash did it for me, saying,"This is not a dream." His voice softened and his head drooped, bangs covering his face. He slowly said,"What your mother is saying is right. Your Aura and her Aura doesn't match at all. Not a bit."

My Mom pressed a kiss against my shaking frame and I choked on my own tears. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying. All these problems, all these revelations, this can't be true. Pulling me to her chest, she began running her hands through my hair. She started saying again,"But with passing time, your body began separating its own magic from that of Suicuine. And when you were just one year old, you were separated from him. He was only constricted inside of you as a spirit, waiting to break free."

No! This is just too much! Why? It is a lie. I shouted out aloud,"This is a freaking lie!"

Ash turned me around and hugged me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his frame and buried my head in his chest. This was all a lie. I'm not some Demon! I'm not! I'm Dawn.. Dawn of sinnoh! She just can't break all the things she has been telling me since I as born. She can't tell that I was not supposed to exist!

I was still trembling, tears blocking my vision. This truth has changed everything. Who am I?

Dawn.

Or

The remains of a demon?

"Dawn..." My Mom said again, sounding guilty,"Daniel wanted you to be dead for the same reason. And it was then when Drake saved you. He sealed Suicuine completely freeing you from the curse entirely."

"But.. Those visions... I thought Drake killed Dad..."

"That was a vision Drake created. You know that if someone close to a wizard dies, the wizard unlocks new power. Death of Sarah, their mother was such event. Your Dad was ill, after his fight with Suicuine. And Drake saved you, from your own father. Drake lost almost half of his magic to seal the spirit and creating that illusion. He made it because he wanted you to kill him."

"Why?" I barely asked. I wanted to shout it loudly but my own voice betrayed me. This... I'm not a demon!

"Because he still blames himself for the death of your Dad which was unfortunately on the same day your spirit was sealed. He was a proud man Dawn. He was against dying from hands of any other person other than a Berlitz."

I was still confused,"Why didn't you tell me before? And I'm not a freaking Berlitz! Stop it! Please!"

"Because Drake had caused a spell on me too. On everyone. It seems that we regained all our memories as he is dead now. You're a Berlitz. You'll stay a Berlitz. You're my daughter Dawn." My Mom explained.

"Stop lying!" I suddenly snapped,"Stop lying! Now that you know the truth, you despise me! You want me dead! Don't you?!"

I could see the hurt in her eyes but no, she probably knew what I am since the beginning. Otherwise why would she fix my wedding without my permission.

"You may not be my own child, my own flesh. But I gave birth to you. You're my daughter, you'll always be Dawn."

I pushed away her hand as she tried to pat my cheeks. I know it was harsh, but, no. I can't. She shouldn't. We .. She is not a part of my family. She can never accept me, I know. I'm a part of Suicuine, and that means she will hate me, howsoever little, because it was me who caused the death of her husband. And I know, how much hard I try, I can't forgive myself either.

"I think, we should leave," Gary whispered out,"The lady needs to rest."

"Queen Johanna, what were those..." I stopped as Salvia pressed her hands on top of my own hands. To comfort me, it wasn't helping.

"And all those white substances we fought and those weird people?" Salvia asked as confused as I was.

"His magic."

"And all those sacrifices?" Ash asked.

"It seems someone else is behind it." Naruto Sensei spoke for the first time.

My head was spinning, my body feeling nauseous and dizzy. My entire life is a lie, I'm not a human, neither a Wizard, nor a Witch. I'm a freaking demon who killed my.. Salvia's father. I'm ... I'm...

"Dawn stop thinking all that!" Ash practically shouted in my ears, knocking me back into my senses. I just looked at him with teary eyes, unable to focus at his face because of all the tears.

"Ice Wielder stop thinking all that!" He practically growled, pulling me into a hug, making me bury my face in his chest. He was trembling... He was crying... Why?

"Because I can feel the depth of your pain..." Ash said as if reading my thoughts. The entire world around me stopped. I could hear consoling words from everyone, Mother, Salvia, May, Leaf, everyone. But... That still doesn't change the fact that I'm... I'm an odd one out.

"It is tough, isn't it? The pain, the suffering, the realisation?" Ash asked me, as if asking himself these questions. "I can feel it, your suffering, your inner voice. You want to scream and wake up, thinking this to be a nightmare. Your pain makes me dizzy. I want to throw up. Your pain is so deep that I.. Even my heart weeps. But you don't have to suffer alone. Because like you had said earlier,'We can divide the pain.'"

 _ **"What the heck are you trying to prove?" He asked, his voice rude. Dawn understood she had to deal with this Ash cleverly.**_

 _ **Dawn placed a hand on his shaking shoulder,"The point which I am trying to prove is, it is love which will save your Clan. Only love can bring life together, create new histories, make new bonds and strength old ones. Ash, try to understand, it was the hate which your uncles had against your Dad which led to the downfall of your Clan. And listen, it is love which your parents had which gave birth to you, it is their love which gave birth to someone with the power to rebuilt their Clan."**_

 _ **Ash didn't respond for sometime. He was staring at the various light which was coming from the various shops beneath them. Dawn yawned a little and placed her head on his shoulder,"You don't have to suffer alone. We can divide the pain Ash.." He smiled in hearing those words. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.**_

 _ **She had fallen asleep. These girl went through the trouble of staying awake to listen to his story. Her last words was still ringing in his ears.**_

 _ **"We can divide the pain."**_

* * *

 _ ***Normal POV***_

"We are leaving," May bowed down in front of Johanna and Salvia,"It was nice serving you."

Dawn, who was still beside Ash, now in her travel gear softly said so that only Ash could hear,"Please, let us leave. I can't stay here. I don't want to...stay so close to her." He shut me up with a small hiss and a snort. She guessed that some habits are difficult to part away with.

"And I know for sure that your daughter just passed the academy. She just needs a written proof and she will be a full fledged wizard soon," Naruto sensei said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dawn," Salvia slowly walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug,"You can come whenever you want, Sister."

Dawn looked away, a stoic expression on her face but her tightened grip on Ash's fingers told a different story. Without expressing her pain, Dawn managed to rudely answer,"I am not your sister. And neither am I going to return soon."

"I know what happened was bad," Salvia almost choked on her tears,"But... You'll be my kid sister. Always."

"Please Salvia," Dawn uttered before turning away,"Go before I... I... I break again."

"Mom and I will always love you. You're free to make a decision Dawn, go, enjoy freedom and come home whenever you want. This will stay your home because as long as someone thinks about you, cares about you, you can always return there, it is where you belong," Salvia whispered,"Mom feels the same way."

"Go away."

Why wasn't Mom here if she feels the same way? I just know that she hates me, who wouldn't? I am the only reason why Dad is dead. Now, it doesn't matter if he had tried to kill me. I know it was hard on him too but he was just trying to save the place from a ravaging spirit.

Salvia looked away,"But Dawn..."

Ash wrapped his arms around my shoulder and gave my twin a smile,"I will take care of her, no need to worry." I held back a sob. Everything will be fine, we will be fine. No need to worry.

The group was back in the path and was being led by Naruto, who was busy chanting something. The walk was extremely silent, no one wanted to talk or was in any condition to talk.

"Here," Naruto said, finally breaking the silence and handing everyone a piece of paper scroll.

"What's that?" Leaf asked, whining,"And why don't I get one?"

"Sulking will make your face look like a fish Leaf," Gary said, getting a punch from the girl. "Jerk."

"You'll get your one at the academy. Sasuke will give you," Naruto said, grinning widely .

"Is this...?" May asked, her eyes shimmering with excitement. Drew had to use his vines to keep her fixed on the ground.

"From now on," Naruto said, his chest broader with pride,"You all are the youngest wizards to ever graduate from the academy." He stopped to take in the amazed look on everyone's faces, even Leaf as she knew she had passed too. Dawn was still staring at the ground, emotionless.

"And that also means that you all can either go and teach young wizards or start taking job requests of more dangerous level," Naruto said with a hope to cheer Dawn up.

"So," a sudden realisation came over May,"We have to move out of our apartment?"

Her question caused some commotion and Drew quickly told her,"You are to visit our home before deciding anything. I ..." His voice became more shy,"My Mom wanted to meet you, you know, for that." May's face got a tinge of bright red and she turned away, hoping to hide her face behind her palm.

"And see, firey May is embarrassed!" Gary was the one to chuckle.

Leaf pulled his ear, smiling to herself,"And Mom told me to bring the one I date too. You're the one to talk huh?" Gary crossed his arms over his chest, fake sulking to hide his red face,"Yeah, whatever. I'm ready for everything."

"This isn't a war you know," Naruto said, laughing awkwardly,"You're going to meet your girlfriend's or boyfriend's family."

Gary whispered under his breath,"It is not less than a war you know."

May's smile softened on seeing Dawn still pondering about her past and she asked,"What about you Dawn?"

Hearing her name, she perked up.

"What are you going to do?" May asked again.

"Yeah. You can stay with us until you figure everything out Dawn," Leaf genuinely offered.

She shook her head,"No. Thank you."

Ash was watching her with concern. He bit his lip slowly and wrapped his arms which were previously on her hand around her waist, pulling her closer. "She is coming with me," he declared,"Until she is better."

"Where are you heading then?" Gary asked.

"Pallet Town," Ash said in an instant,"To my home."

"You never asked if I wanted to go Ash," Dawn softly said, her voice still dry and low.

"I already told you," he said as if repeating something for the nth time,"I'm not letting you go this time."

"Well then, all settled!" Naruto flashed a grin,"I will make sure all your luggage reaches your house. That way you don't have to take a detour to Victiny Academy. And have a nice life ahead." He ruffled Gary's hair, saying,"You were always the calm one in a battle. Though arrogant, but collected. I hope you continue making proper decisions."

Next he patted May's head, smiling,"Just like your fire, your spirit burns bright. Light up every path you take."

"Drew," Naruto ruffled his hair like he did to Gary, making the green haired boy frown,"You are just as arrogant as Gary, if not more but also a strategist. Your instinct never fails you though you must use your brain too."

Lastly, he turned to Leaf,"And you're really kind. Don't change dear, your kindness is your strength."

The four hugged him, sobbing. Naruto hugged them back, scolding them for making him cry. The group then proceeded to hug Ash and Dawn, who, for the first time, cried for them. All this time, she was cursing and crying for her pain. Now a more heart breaking situation arose.

"Goodbye!" She said to the girls,"We will meet again."

Leaf and May hugged her again, saying,"Take care too. Don't do anything reckless again."

"Man! Take care!" Gary said as he took Drew and Ash in a brotherly hug. Ash smiled,"I'll."

With promises to stay in touch and more promises, Naruto cast a spell that made the four disappear. Then turning to Dawn and Ash, he grinned, hiding his tears,"That will take care of them. They will do great I know."

"We must leave too," Ash softly said.

"Yeah."

Naruto hugged them tighter, taking them by surprise.

"Ash, you were always so stubborn, so independent, so careless. I sometimes couldn't help but hate you for your actions but could never fully hate you. I always thought that I was unable to make you someone responsible but now I know that job was for this pretty girl here. Dawn, you were always outspoken, that is why you have a pure heart. I know your past was rough but don't let that be a problem. Don't let your past define you. Craft your future the way you want it to be," he said, tears running down his eyes.

"We will."

"Now then," Naruto got up,"Take care."

Ash and Dawn saw themselves getting enveloped in a bright light and they waved goodbye to their master, sobbing all the time.

"It is not a goodbye!" Naruto spoke up,"This is the start of your new life."

And Naruto smiled, seeing a smile on Dawn's face before she was completely gone.

* * *

...

Ash was still holding her close to his heart, and she was trying to pinpoint what was going on. It was Naruto's teleportation magic but Ash felt it was taking longer. He had tried it before on various occasions but couldn't just copy it. Being a psychic wizard meant he had to attain certain power before he could teleport without help.

When the light finally died down, Dawn gasped. In front of her was a two floored house, which, in no way, looked less than a castle.

"This feels, different," Ash blabbered, hesitating to go inside,"It is my house but it still feels as if...I... I can't just pinpoint what it is!" Dawn gave her a blank expression, her head crooked to the side,"I didn't get you. Did you say anything?" He shook his head, dismissing it.

"You know, maybe I just needed a break from my Mom," Dawn smiled softly to herself,"Does it make me a bad person?"

He squeezed her hand tighter,"Nops. What you feel is normal."

She shook her head, her hair glistening in the sunlight,"Maybe one day, we will understand each other and forgive the other's mistake. Then, I will truly feel that Sinnoh is my home."

He poked her forehead,"And till you figure out, this house is ours. Lets go inside."

"How about me make another bet?" Dawn started, eyeing him in mischief. He groaned, scratching his head,"I am not sure this time.''

She mocked him,"Afraid that you will lose again?"

A vein popped in his forehead as he barked out,''What! Bring it on!"

The blunette rose on her toes and wrapped his arms around his neck, softly breathing in his ear. She smirked when je stiffened,"If you catch me, I promise to be yours forever."

She ran towards the door, eyeing the freshly watered plants in the garden and then turning the door knob, running inside. She didn't even wait for Ash to recover from his shocked state. Ash chuckled at her enthusiastic behaviour and scratched his temple. She was tired, and needed rest. Moreover, she was curious to know how Ash had managed to get a house of his own. Playing tag before sleeping, not a bad idea so he ran towards the house.

He had been saving money since last five years. Being brought up with Naruto and Sasuke, he always wondered how it felt like to be alone, in charge of everything. Moreover, he knew he was not related to them and didn't want to depend on them forever. He was still a proud and self sufficient man.

 _"Who are you?"_

Two shrill voices filled his ears and he ran inside the house, already fearing for the worst. One sounded like Dawn but the other one definitely belonged to a kid. What was a kid doing in his house? What the heck was taking care of his house? He hadn't hired any caretaker!

He came to a halt when he saw Dawn standing in front of a short, black haired girl with sapphire blue eyes with brown twirls around the pupil. Ash eyed the girl curiously, he was sure he hadn't seen her before. The girl was in a short lavender dress which ended just above her knees and had house slippers on. Her long, waist length black hair was in a ponytail and a small heart shaped pendant was proudly resting on her neck. Her skin was almost creamy, rivalling that of Dawn.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, confused. The girl's aura seemed awfully familiar and calming. It almost reminded him of Dawn. It was strong yet kind, ferocious yet gentle, scaring yet welcoming.

Without even turning, the girl scoffed,"You're breaking in my house, Mister."

Dawn glared at Ash, ready to beat the crap out of him,"You said this house is yours, Hybrid."

"This girl is lying," Ash pointed at the kid,"This house is mine! Hey kiddo, who the heck are you?"

The girl crossed her arms above her chest, tapping her feet to show her displeasure. For a moment, Ash thought that she was imitating Dawn. And thus, tried to feel her aura.

'This can't be, she has three powers inside of her,' Ash was unable to believe what he felt. A hybrid? Or some experimental failure? What was this girl? How the hell could the little girl use Aura, just like him?

The girl growled,"I will..."

The girl turned to face him and the moment she saw him, her eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted. She tried talking but all what came out was broken, unclear words. Her eyes suddenly became misty. Her eyes suddenly got more bluer with the brown twirls spinning. He couldn't believe himself, the girl had awakened the hidden power of his Clan which meant she was a Ketchum herself or somehow had inherited those powers. That explained the aura but other two power?

Ash waved his hands in front of his face frantically,"Don't cry please. Are you lost kid? Who are you?" His mind was still thinking about her power. She had awakened the Eyes of Justice, the greatest power a Ketchum could awaken. But how? The Ketchum's were extinct, almost.

The kid burst into sobs and Dawn eyed the girl curiously and then turned to Ash, asking,"What is going on Ash?" His lost concentration was not unnoticed by her.

Ash shrugged, still clueless.

And Dawn's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when the little girl ran toward Ash, wrapping her small arms around his legs, buring herself in his grip.

"You're here," the girl said between sobs,"Papa."

* * *

Was **that unexpected? Was it? Was it?**

 **Yeah, this was supposed to be the last chapter except for arrival the new girl who claims Ash to be her Father. Yup, a new story arc. I feel like a manga writer! Just kidding.**

 **I got some help, sorry, a lot of help for the next chapters from AshXDawnAddicted. So, stay tuned for sure! She is an awesome writer and gives awesome ideas!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	18. Chapter 18: Parents

The kid burst into sobs and Dawn eyed the girl curiously and then turned to Ash, asking,"What is going on Ash?" His lost concentration was not unnoticed by her.

Ash shrugged, still clueless.

And Dawn's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when the little girl ran toward Ash, wrapping her small arms around his legs, buring herself in his grip.

"You're here," the girl said between sobs,"Papa."

...

"Hold your horses kid!" Ash defended himself,"I'm not your father!"

"Ash," Dawn's voice was almost threatening,"Care to explain."

The kid began to squeeze his legs tighter, her sobbing gaining intensity. She was still muttering,"Daddy is back."

Ash was still in shock. He quickly detached himself from the sobbing girl and exchanged glances between her and Dawn. He was still clueless and only one thing came out of his mouth,"I don't know Dawn."

Dawn turned away, a vein popping on her forehead,"You idiot! Don't tell me it is a result of all your affairs!"

"Hush Dawn," Ash tried to silence her,"This kid is so young! Don't tell all that!"

She didn't pay attention and continued with her assumptions,"Oh man! A kid! What the hell!"

"But it is just not possible!" Ash tried his best to convince her,"Hey kiddo! Are you sure you're not jingling things up?"

"Dadddddy!" New tears began forming in her eyes and she almost started weeping again,"Young Daddy is scolding me!"

"Oh man!" Dawn couldn't help but whine,"What the hell is going on?"

Hearing Dawn's voice, the girl glanced over, a smile forming on her face.

The little girl quickly ran over to Dawn and pulled on the white skirt she was wearing. Dawn glared at her, but lost it when she saw tears forming in her eyes. Quickly picking her up, Dawn wiped it away,"Please, no, don't cry. Sorry. Sorry!"

The girl hugged her, taking her by surprise and a small smile crept on the Ice Mage's face. Her own family failure didn't bother her now. This pure soul was sucking all her pain away.

The girl wrapped her arms around Dawn's neck, inhaling her scent. Ash, who had a smile on his face on seeing Dawn so peacefully hugging the kid, came near and patted her head.

"I don't know what is going on, but this feels so good Ash,"Dawn softly admitted.

"Yeah. Her aura seems so ... unique."

The girl wrapped her little fingers around Ash's hand, slowly pulling him closer. Ash didn't know what to do but figured out that the kid was signalling him to hug them both so he did. Dawn softly said,"She can't be more than five years old. And you're just eighteen. You can't be her father Ash. That would mean you got her mother pregnant at twelve which seems rather impossible."

"I know, but, I don't know. She seems so close," Ash bit his lower lip as he said so.

"You both are so warm," the raven haired girl giggled softly,"Papa, Momma."

To say that they were in shock was an understatement.

"Mom?" Dawn asked, totally confused.

"And this is getting more confusing," Ash shook his head.

"Is Momma angry on Dusk for not recognising her?" The girl shyly asked.

"Dusk?" Ash asked,"Is that your name?"

The girl waved him away, hugging Dawn tighter and complaining,"See Momma, Daddy doesn't recognise me!"

Dawn was utterly confused but decided to play along,"Dusk, Daddy is a bad guy. Don't feel bad about it. Don't cry. Momma is right here."

"So warm," Dusk whispered, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Kind of paradoxical, don't you think,"Ash asked.

"What?"

"She is calling you warm when you're an ice wizard," Ash teased.

"Haha, very funny Freak," Dawn glared at him. Still holding the sleepy girl in her arms, she softly asked Ash,"I am totally confused now. But we need to lay her down."

"You're right Popsicle." Ash teased again.

"Will you shut it Smarty pants!" Dawn hissed again. Ash mentally smiled on seeing her competitive spirit back. Dawn slowly made her way upstairs, patting the girl's back.

Putting her on bed and then tucking a blanket over her, she couldn't help but press a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

She giggled a little when a small smile crept on Dusk's face as she softly whispered,'Momma..' As Dawn turned around she faintly heard,'Now there is actually no need to worry. Momma ...'

"Getting soft?" Ash asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Dawn shook her head,"Forget it." Her mind was still revolving around Dusk saying her catchphrase. Was it by pure accident? She sighed, thinking that it was purely by chance.

Dawn closed the door behind her and followed Ash to the living room. Hd seated himself in a couch and signalled her to sit beside him. She sighed and shook her head, saying,"Not until it is proved that you're innocent."

Ash gave a loud sigh,"She called you mother for God's sake! Why are you treating me like some dirt?"

"Because," Dawn glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest,"You had uncountable affairs before me!"

And he sighed again,"She is five years old Dawn! And even if I'm her biological father, there is no possible explanation how. Come on, do you really think I can get someone pregnant when I was just twelve?"

"No..."

"Then..?"

"You're still to blame!" Dawn said.

"Now you're sulking for no reason," he tried to calm her down.

"Are you saying that I always complain, and sulk and shout?" She demanded an answer.

"Well, ehh, no?" He said while sweatdropping and waving his hands to cool her off.

"Pathetic. Oh man, today is the worst!" She complained again before taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"Even when you're moving in with me?" He asked, grinning and running his finger over her cheek. Her face was getting warm and she could feel violent twisting in her stomach. Shoving his hand away, she pouted,"That makes this day more worse."

"Oh come on," Ash slowly breathed on her neck, running his hand through her back,"Don't lie."

"I-I a-am n-not ly-lying!" She managed to say as best as she could. His presence was intoxicating and made her weak in her gut. It was taking all her willpower to not jump and run her fingers through his entire body.

"So adorable," he slowly kissed her cheek and slowly ran his index finger on her lower lip, closing the difference between them.

"Mom?" A sweet voice resonated in the room and Ash quickly jumped at the other end of the sofa, looking at a wall painting with full attention and red face. Dawn's face was all red in embarrassment and she somehow swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at the source of sound.

"Mom?" The girl sleepily said,"I'm so hungry."

Dawn quickly got up and went near her, saying,"I'll just make something for us."

"I already ordered food," Ash said, finally looking at the girl and then at Dawn.

"When?" She asked, totally amazed.

"When you put her to bed," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As the trio was having dinner, Ash couldn't help but give a content sigh, saying,"This food, normal dinner is so amazing."

"Are you hinting that everything else is abnormal,'' Dawn said through gritted teeth, sulking.

He sweatdropped,"Come on Dawn! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Huh, whatever," She smiled, unnoticed by him.

"Momma, why did you chop your hair off?" Dusk asked, sucking on her spoon.

Taking the spoon from her mouth, she asked,"What're you talking about Dusk?"

Dawn saw Dusk getting up and floating beside her, taking both Ash and her by surprise. ''This kid can levitate," Ash said, impressed.

"Wow. But get down kid! You'll hurt yourself!" She scolded Dusk.

"Sorry Mom!" Dusk slowly apologized,"But your hair was so long and soft. I liked it."

"Eh?"

"Dad?" Dusk turned her attention toward Ash,"When did you and Mom lose so much weight? Aren't you eating properly?"

Ash simply patted her hair and placed her back in her seat, saying,"Kid, you talk too much."

"And that talks are confusing," Dawn added, rubbing her forehead,"I'm developing a headache."

Dawn couldn't help but open the locket wrapped around Dusk's neck and peeked in it. Her eyes widened and a small oh escaped her lips.

Ignoring her protest, Ash took the locket from her to see the picture inside. He was shocked and speechless. His eyes went to meet sapphire orbs of Dawn who was smiling at him weakly. He didn't knew what was going through her mind but at least knew why the child took them to be their parents.

Inside the locket lay a picture of a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, hugging a small raven haired girl and a Raven haired man. Ash finally understood but decided to project his thoughts into Dawn's mind, making sure Dusk doesn't hear,"We look like her parents. May be that is why she mixed us up."

"Yes," Dawn nodded,"I think so too. And I think, we have a new job." A small amount of pain shoot through her body, not physical pain but a pain in her heart. The girl seemed like a part of her, a part of Ash. Why? She didn't knew but it broke her to even think about separating from her. Although she had just met her the previous day.

Ash smiled,"We're taking her back to her parents.'' Dawn knew when he fake smiled. He was hurting inside too.

''Why are you two smiling! Tell me the joke too!" Dusk pouted as she asked. She ignored her parents chuckle and pouted,"you both always do this. Project your thoughts and make me feel left out."

Ash sweetly ruffled her hair, saying,"Let us go to sleep Dusk. Your momma and I had a rough day.''

Dawn's eyes narrowed on seeing Dusk's sulky face. She asked,"What happened Dusk?"

"You both are not going to strip and exercise again, are you?"

Ash quickly covered her mouth with his palm and hissed, embarrassed,"Shut it kid.''

Dawn just stiffled her laughter.

...

.

.

...

Dawn tucked Dusk under the blanket and smiled when she sleepily wished her goodnight. As she turned to leave, Dusk caught her hand and with the cutest look she could muster, said,"Stay here mother. Please."

"Sure."

"Where is Papa?"

"Ah, he is downstairs I suppose?"

"He isn't going to stay with us?"

"Ehh.."

Dawn quickly wiped away the tears forming in Dusk's eyes and lied,"He is just locking the door. He will be here soon."

Then quickly going to the door, Dawn shouted loudly,"Ash, come fast. Time for bed."

Ash saw Dusk sleeping relaxed in Dawn's arms and he smiled. Dawn, noticing his presence, smiled sweetly, saying,"Hop in. Otherwise she is gonna cry again."

"You're not using her as an excuse are you?" He teased as he hopped under the bed and used his psychic power to switch off the light switch.

Dawn gave a small sigh, happy that he couldn't see her embarrassed face in the darkness.

"Goodnight stupid hybrid."

"Night, ice wielder."

..

.

...

Ash woke up when he heard birds chirping outside his windows. He smiled when he found Dawn's head resting on his left arm and Dusk between them, sandwiched. A few strands of hair was covering a part of Dawn's face and Ash felt his right leg above her legs, in an interlocking position.

How they ended up this way and stayed without hurting Dusk was beyond his comprehension.

Removing the bangs from Dawn's face, he smiled. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. He was happy Dusk walked into their life and cheered her up. He was unconsciously running his fingers over her cheek, smiling that she was okay.

"Come on Ash, stop doing it. Try anything and you know I'll kill you," Dawn yawned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You were awake?" He asked, a little startled.

"Just woke up now."

"Good morning," he wished her. He was itching to kiss her on the lips. The last time he kissed her was when they woke up after the war. And due to the following events, he knew she had no intention of having romance with him. He respected her decision nonetheless.

"Good morning Papa! Mama!" Dusk sleepily said while rubbing her eyes to wipe away the morning tears.

"Good morning hun." Dawn said as she kissed Dusk's cheek, making the girl giggle.

"And why are you laughing?" Dawn asked, amused.

"You remember Mom! And now you're gonna give Daddy a kiss like everyday too!" Dusk giggled again.

Dawn slowly pulled her 'daughter's' ear, saying,"You're matured for your age kiddo. Come on stop goofing around."

Ash faked a hurt expression,"What? I don't get a kiss?"

He stopped as he saw her balling her hands in a fist and waved his hands frantically in front of his face saying,"All right! No hard feelings! I'm up!"

Dawn watched Dusk running out of the room, saying she needed to pee. Then turning back to Ash, who was trying to escape, she pinned him down, hovering over him with deadly expression.

"I don't need a kiss!" He said, sweat dropping,"I was just kidding!"

"You hybrid!" She hissed and let him go.

As they got off the bed and stood up, Dawn quickly pulled him by his shirt and gave a small peck on his lips before running out, leaving a shocked Ash behind.

"That girl," he slowly chuckled to himself, the feeling of her soft touch still fresh in his mind."

.

...

...

And somehow Dawn managed to stop Dusk from crying while giving her a bath.

"Please momma! Call Dad inside too!" She pouted as Dawn was washing Dusk's long black hair with a shampoo.

Since the kid was totally submerged, except her head, inside the ice tub Dawn had created, she was splashing water around while Dawn worked on her hair.

"You are growing up Dusk Darling," Dawn said while smiling,"Daddy shouldn't be with you while you take a bath."

"But he was there the last time," Dusk was still pouting.

"And when did that happen?" Dawn asked again while washing her hair with water.

"Umm.." Dusk began counting on her fingers,"Two years ago?"

"Two years?" Dawn asked, totally amazed.

"Yeah. And then both of you suddenly vanished. I woke up and saw I was alone here. Why did you and Daddy run away momma?" Dusk sobbed while saying. Dawn didn't know what stirred inside her when she felt her weeping. She felt as if something died inside of her and without thinking she wiped away Dusk's tears.

Dawn pulled the weeping girl in her arms, not caring whether her bathrobe was being damped by the wet body of the girl. Running her hands through her wet hair, Dawn sushed her. "Now, don't cry Dusk dear, you can scold me if you want for leaving you alone."

"You're not going to disappear again are you?" The little girl asked.

"No."

"Promise?"

Dawn didn't hesitate,"Promise. Momma promises with her life."

When they were done bathing, Dawn picked up Dusk and carried her inside, quite amazed that Ash had prepared lunch for them.

"I didn't knew you could cook!" Dawn couldn't help but say.

"Come on momma! Daddy always cooks when he is at home." Dusk said as she proceeded to sit in his lap. Ash gladly welcomed her.

"She was alone, here, for two years," Dawn said while Ash was feeding Dusk.

"What?" She could sense his surprise.

"Yeah. She says that her parents disappeared," Dawn stopped to look at him,"And she found herself here."

Dusk was goofing around the few cutleries which she was using her magic to levitate in air, not paying any attention to the older two.

"What do we do now?" Ash said, going over all the possibilities,"It leaves us with zero clue on how to find her parents."

"Can we adopt her?" Dawn suddenly asked, biting her lip as she said so.

"What!"

"Yes, at least till when we find her parents," Dawn whispered,"We are mages Ash. People will take her away if they come to know we're not her real parents and that won't be good for the poor girl.''

"Okay. I'm telling Naruto Sensei to prepare the legal documents." And then Ash placed a hand on the shaking fingers of Dawn, making her look at him.

"And happy birthday. Sorry, I have nothing to give you," Ash softly said.

Dawn softly shook her head,"You gave me such a priceless pure gift." She pointed at Dusk who accidentally broke a plate while rotating it on her finger. Dawn hid her chuckle, saying,"Now I have to deal with two immatures."

"Yippi!" Dusk suddenly ran towards her mother, wrapping her arms around Dawn's feet,"today is mamma's birthday. I had forgotten but I remember now."

Dawn scooped up the child in her arms, smiling at her sweetly. Pressing a kiss against Dusk's forehead, she said,"Yup. What have you got for Mama?"

The little girl averted her gaze, sulking,"Mamma was gone for two years. I was angry."

"Oh man! I already apologized, Dusk Darling!"

"But," Dusk hid a mischievous glint in her eyes,"I've something for Mamma!"

"You do?" Ash asked, now feeling stupid as he was without a present.

Forming a large ball of ice in her hands which quickly took shape of a sculpture resembling a wild beast, she gave it to Dawn, smiling stupidly.

"That's a Suicuine!" Dawn exclaimed taking the gift.

Ash however was focusing on different things. He quickly asked Dawn, making sure Dusk couldn't hear them,"She just used ice magic."

"So?" Dawn was still admiring her gift.

"Oh man. You call me stupid?" Ash groaned.

Dusk slyly kissed her Mom, saying,"Last night, there was a vision I saw. That you wanna meet Suini.. no.. It was suivui..or suicui ..oh I can't spell that biggie name!"

Dawn stifled a laugh, ruffling her long hairs,"That's okay! It is such a sweet gift dear."

"And," Dawn heard Dusk say,"It will never melt Momma!"

"That's it!" Ash said, rising up,"I'm not going to be outdone by a kid! I can bring you presents too you know!"

"Oh Ash, you don't have to!" Dawn giggled at his competitive behavior towards a girl. Dusk laughed too, teasing him,"Daddy is just jealous as Momma kissed me after I gave her a kiss."

"How about, you know, a family outing?" Ash suggested, completely ignoring Dawn giggling at Dusk's reasoning.

"Or we can watch movies at home!" Dusk giddily added.

"That's a great idea!" Dawn chuckled.

"Which one?" Ash hopefully asked, poking his tongue at the little girl.

"We can watch movies at home and goof around all day!"

Ash face palmed. But agreed nonetheless,"As you say." He then disappeared out of the door, not knowing Dusk had run after him too.

Dawn chuckled when she heard Ash groan and assumed that the little girl had probably tackled him to floor. Getting up, she began making snacks and popcorn, knowing that the other two had humongous appetite.

...

.

.

.

Dawn watched Ash and Dusk bicker.

"We should watch Paranormal Activity!" Ash demanded.

"No! We will watch Finding Nemo!" Dusk said, matching her father's voice.

"No! If not Paranormal then, some Harry Potter!" Ash said as he groaned.

"No! Lion king! Or Cindrella!"

"Transformers!"

"Beauty and the beast!"

"Americ-"

"Don't complete the name Ash!" Dawn warned him in a threatening voice, making the poor boy gulp loudly.

He squeaked like a little girl,"Okay!"

"What movie momma?" Dusk asked and Dawn just said it is not a good one.

"Is it that type of movie where the actors do stuff that you two do?" Dusk innocently asked, a small smirk behind her cute face.

"Shut up kid!" Ash and Dawn said together.

...

.

.

They agreed on watching the Phoenix priestess, a movie from Fairy tail.

"I wish I had awesome fire powers!" Dusk suddenly exclaimed as the movie finished.

"What the? You already have three powers!" Ash pinched her cheek.

"Fire seems awesome too!" Dusk added and seeing her mother's nostalgic smile, she quickly added,"I bet that is reminding you of Aunty Hayden."

Dawn gave a confused smile. She knew just two Hayden, Drew and Leaf and they wielded grass magic. So she asked,"No, it reminds me of a certain Maple."

Dusk got up, while getting rid of the popcorns her parents ended up throwing at each other instead of eating. Why? Because Dawn felt Ash had been staring at the Blonde Celestial Wizard for too long while he said he was just focusing on the movie.

"You don't remember Aunty Maple was married seven years ago?" Dusk asked, her head crooked sideways.

"Huh?"

"Mom!" Dusk whined,"Aunty May will be so mad! She won't give me anymore cupcakes or muffins!"

And Ash couldn't help but ask,"Did May get married to Andrew Hayden?"

"Yup!" Dusk happily exclaimed, pointing at Ash,"Papa knows!"

"And Leaf Hayden?" Dawn aksed, totally amused. If her guess is right, she knows why Dusk seems so close. And her heart was beating erratically.

"She is Aunty Oak now!"

"Misty Waterflower?" Dawn excitedly asked, having no doubts now.

"She and Uncle Paul shifted to Kalos. I don't know anything else though." New realisations dawned upon both Ash and Dawn. Ash saw Dawn shaking, biting her lips to control her feelings. Ash was no better. He was crying himself, shaking as he and Dawn quickly wrapped their arms around the unsuspecting kid, taking her by surprise.

There was a reason why Dusk could use three powers at once. A reason why she was calling them Papa and Momma. A reason why she reminded the two of them of their own. They were confused before, but now, it didn't matter. It was clear. There was a reason why Dusk and Dawn's inner self names were same.

"Momma? Dad?"

Ash finally said,"I... I'll have a family... A real family..."

Dawn rested her forehead against Ash's, their arms linked around Dusk. Dusk was utterly confused and surprised but didn't mind the hug. Dawn's face was covered with her bangs, but it took no expert to tell that she was crying. And, the reason was so simple. She finally had a real family. A family with one she loves.

"She is our daughter Ash..." Dawn finally managed to say between sobs,"From the future.."


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Mission

"Momma? Dad?"

Ash finally said,"I... I'll have a family... A real family..."

Dawn rested her forehead against Ash's, their arms linked around Dusk. Dusk was utterly confused and surprised but didn't mind the hug. Dawn's face was covered with her bangs, but it took no expert to tell that she was crying. And, the reason was so simple. She finally had a real family. A family with one she loves.

"She is our daughter Ash..." Dawn finally managed to say between sobs,"From the future.."

..

* * *

That night, when Ash tucked Dusk into bed, he kissed her forehead, trying not to allow his tears to escape. He shouldn't cry now, he will not ruin this happy mood with his tears. He would finally get what he wanted, a family, with Dawn.

Dawn was feeling the same. Her daughter. She didn't know why but even though she hadn't given birth to her (yet), she felt so close, so protective of her. She will get a child to spoil, to love and live for.

Ash pulled away the reluctant blunette from the sleeping child and carried her outside, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Once they both were seated outside, on the steps leading to their house, Ash softly wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, pulling her to his chest. Dawn wrapped her arms around his torso, inhaling his scent.

They both were silent, not knowing from where to start.

"So.." They started together. Ash chuckled slightly and poked Dawn's nose, saying,"Speak up.''

She smiled at him and simply whispered,"Thank you."

"She is our kid," Ash inhaled deeply then exhaled it out, continuing,"But..."

Dawn placed her fingers on his lips, giving a sad sigh as her eyes drifted back to the sky. The moon was covered with clouds, making the place extremely spooky. She had to come to terms with her feelings, so she voiced her opinion,"But, we... I mean the future we must be worried for Dusk."

He nodded,"Yeah. That was eating me alive too."

They asked together,"What do we do now?"

Ash saw her eyes becoming misty and quickly pulled her in a hug. Feeling his comforting arms around her, she broke down into tears, muttering,"I just don't wanna let her go."

She felt a few drops on her neck, soaking through her dress. Ash was crying too. The man forcefully muttered out,"Me too. But we have to find a way to return her to our future selves."

She gripped his shirt tighter,"We will do it for ourselves."

So, without wasting time, Ash gripped on his bracelet and Dawn did the same, intertwining her hands with him while holding her own bracelet which Naruto gave them on joining team Alpha.

A warm sensation took over them and Dawn could feel her magic surging through the bracelet. She and Ash simultaneously called out,"Sensei, we need to talk!"

Their bracelets stopped jiggling and a faint orange portal opened up in front of them. Soon face of their sensei appeared.

And when they finally looked at each other, none of them spoke for a long time.

Dawn finally asked,"Naruto, why do you look so old?"

"Did any anti-ageing cream go wrong?" Ash stupidly asked.

The man in the portal, old but definitely Naruto suddenly screamed,''Holy cow! Where were you two? Why do you two look so young?"

"Sensei..."

"Wait a second." Naruto whispered out,"Do you remember anything about Project Regulus?"

Dawn stared at him as if he had grown a new head and then glanced at Ash. He looked lost. Dawn then replied Naruto's question,"What Regulus? We just came back from war against Drake."

Ash suddenly asked,"Sensei, what's today's date?"

Naruto, now getting grasp of everything, muttered,"The war was over a decade ago. It's 2027."

Dawn covered her face with her palms, whispering out,"Dusk isn't here from the future..."

Ash finished her unspoken words,"We are here, in the future."

"Wait," Naruto's face lit up with hope,"I'm gonna be there tomorrow. I need your help to find Ash and Dawn."

Ash pointed at himself and then at Dawn,"We are Ash and Dawn."

Naruto facepalmed and Dawn just slapped his forehead, making him whine. The blunette shook her head, answering,"He means the future Ash and Dawn."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

.

When Naruto arrived the next morning, the first thing he did was hugging Ash and then Dawn before ruffling Dusk's hair. He then showed Dusk how to form an Aura sphere and Dusk ran away to the garden to practice it.

"Sensei..." Dawn finally asked when Dusk was out,"Why are we here, in the future?"

Ash couldn't keep his feeling inside any longer and in a step, was hovering above Naruto, making him gulp. Naruto squeaked,"What happened?"

"Did you propose to Hinata?" Ash seriously asked and Dawn rolled her eyes. Naruto relaxed,"Geez, don't scare me like that. Yes, I proposed and got married."

Ash came back to his seat, smiling,"Good."

Dawn cleared her throat to get their attention,''So, back to my question before I got interrupted," she glared at Ash who chuckled,"What is project Regulus? And why are we here, in the future?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the sofa, staring at the ceiling,"I've no idea what triggered both of you to come here and by looks if it, it happened suddenly, and you both probably didn't notice when you both were teleported. And Regulus, it is a project which uses energy of Nature."

"Nature?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Naruto stiffened on recalling all details,"By using Natural energy in the atmosphere, the group is trying to collect all spirits and use their power to cast infinite Regulus."

"What is infinite Regulus?" Dawn asked.

"It is like living death. The people would live but have no goal, no aim, no feelings. They would be just like puppets, being used by others," Naruto answered, frowning,"The team behind it is called Cyclopes and Ash and Dawn were spying on them before they mysteriously disappeared."

"That was two years ago, right?" Ash asked and Naruto nodded in conformation.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked, her gaze moving toward Dusk playing outside.

"There is a way to stop them. The nature is made of five vital elements, Water, Air, Thunder, Fire and Earth. All these elements maintain the balance but... due to recent activities, these balances have been disturbed,'' Naruto explained. He didn't want to send Ash and Dawn on that mission but...did he have a choice? Maybe they were here from the past to protect the future. Maybe?

"We need to restore this balance," Ash added, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts. All Naruto could do was believe in them. Ash didn't even have to look at his girlfriend to confirm that she felt the same, they needed to do something, to save a future, for Dusk.

"But how?" Dawn looked at Naruto for answer, her mind going haywire. If somehow infinite Regulus succeeds, what will become of the future? What will become of the dreams and aspirations everyone is working so hard for?

"This," Naruto sighed, referring to ways of stopping the threat,"Is simple actually. You just find five spheres and place them on Tower of Heaven or Spear Pillar, to be exact.

"But..."Dawn was cut off by Naruto,"There is a catch. No human or regular wizard can touch them."

Dawn gave a frustrated laugh,"What the.."

Naruto smirked as he felt Ash's gaze on Dawn, deep in thought. Ash had figured it out, just like the last time. Naruto broke the silence,"Yes, Ash from this time had figured out how to get them. And I know, Ash here has an idea too."

Dawn looked at Ash expectingly,"What is it?''

"You."

She pointed at herself, dumbly asking,"Me?"

Ash nodded on confirmation,"Yes. You're not a regular wizard as you are extraction of Suicuine. Only you can touch them."

Dawn nodded, groaning inwardly. Ash didn't voice it loud but she knew what he meant.

Naruto looked between them,"Ash and Dawn had collected three orbs and put them in tower of Heaven. You just need to find the orb of Fire and Earth.''

"Where is tower of Heaven?" Dawn asked.

"In Sinnoh. Near Hearthome City. You can teleport there easily and" Naruto laughed, trying to liften the depressing mood,"You should practice hard too. The enemies won't sit around quietly, you know."

"But how will they activate this Regulus?"

"They are just forcefully capturing all spirits. Then," Naruto gulped, so much to lighten the atmosphere,"They will just merge them or extract all their magic and fire a beam to the sky. That's what Ash and Dawn had reported. And after Ash and Dawn were gone, their activities increased to such an extent that many wizards from various part of the continent are trying to stop them."

"I see," Ash asked a final question,"Where are the fire and Earth orbs? And what about the spirits? Have they been captured?"

"One orb is at Dragon Spiral Tower" Naruto sighed,"Another at Mount Silver. And about the spirits, majority have fallen in hands of the enemy. Some are yet to be captured."

"I see," Dawn shivered and quietly asked,"What about Suicuine?"

Naruto looked at her strangely, was the girl worried about the thing which caused her so much pain? Naruto shrugged, emotions are complex things.

"No," Naruto answered,"Suicuine has just stopped appearing. The last time it was seen was here in Pallet town five years ago when Dusk was born."

Dawn squeezed Ash's hand. Why when Dusk was born? But instead of thinking about it, she thanked him,"Thanks Sensei. Thanks a lot."

Naruto ruffled their hair then hugged both of them again,"Maybe now you both can solve the mystery behind disappearance of Ash and Dawn and hopefully bring them back. And stay safe. Just send a signal if you need any help, okay?"

The two students nodded,"Yes!"

Naruto extended his left palm and soon, Ash and Dawn placed their hands over it, smiling at their Master who was, in tears.

"Sensei.." Ash softly called and Dawn put a hand over Naruto's shoulder, comforting him. The blonde man wiped away his tears, and said trying to chuckle,"Its just...I'm a bit overwhelmed. Every single day I used to come here and force her to come with me but she always denied, saying she wanted to be home when her parents would return. The last night, I was just about to come when I got that call."

Ash enveloped Naruto in a hug, his eyes watery too,"I know Sensei. I know you love Dusk like your own family member, the same way you loved me and Dawn. I just never thanked you enough, for bringing me up and taking so good care of me and now you're doing the same for my child. Thanks a lot Sensei."

Dawn smiled with gratitude too,"Thanks for everything. For placing me in Team Alpha with everyone, supporting me when I was unable to control Suicuine, teaching me valuable lessons, helping me during the battle, and, taking such good care of Dusk. Thanks Sensei. I could've never asked for someone better than you as my teacher."

Naruto hugged them again, this time, smiling,"I never thought that I would see you again. Just bring back Ash and Dawn of this time, everyone is so worried."

"We will," the two promised. Dawn continued,"We promise to bring back your former members of team Alpha. You have to scold them for leaving for such a long time right. Though I'm sure its because of Ash who takes too much time goofing around."

"Hey!"

Naruto chuckled. Some things never change.

.

* * *

Ash and Dawn were ready to hit the road. But there was one problem.

They had not planned about Dusk!

So, right now, it was Dusk who wasn't allowing them to leave.

"The last time you left," Dusk sobbed harder,"You came after two years." She then wrapped her arms around Dawn's legs, whimpering,"And you're leaving again. Momma, you promised on your life that you wouldn't leave."

Dawn scooped up the sobbing girl in her arms and began stroking her sweetly. Ash was soon hugging them too.

"Its dangerous over there," Ash ruffled Dusk's hair as he was explaining,"Can't afford to see my pumpkin hurt, right?"

Dawn kissed her forehead,"We will be back soon, hun."

Dusk stubbornly crossed her arms above her chest, pouting,"I ain't letting you go."

The two grownup sighed and Ash gently poked her forehead,"But pumpkin.."

"No." Dusk was fixed in her position, glaring at the two teens,"It doesn't matter. I won't be hurt!"

"But!"

"No momma!" Dusk screamed, her eyes glistening with freshly forming tears,"I know you and Papa will protect me. I have nothing to fear."

Ash smiled when he heard those words but he was persistent too,"But there is always someone who is stronger than we are..''

"You know what!" Dusk screamed at her parents,"You're the worst parents ever. I hate you." Dawn watched as the sobbing girl ran to her bedroom. Ash caught the shaking girl and held her tight.

"She didn't mean it, Dawn," Ash whispered in her ear to calm her down. Dawn intertwined her fingers and nodded,"I know. But that doesn't make it less painful."

"Come, lets talk to her," Ash gently pulled her towards the room.

She nodded and silently followed him.

Dusk was sobbing her heart out in the pillow, her face buried in the fabric. Dawn silently sat beside her, running her hand through her hair. Ash simply said,"We love you Dusk. And that's the reason why we don't want to take you with us."

Dusk's sobs reduced and Dawn smiled,"We don't want to leave you behind but we have no choice. We just can't see you getting hurt because of our incapabilities. You're just too precious to Momma and Papa."

Dusk threw herself in Dawn's arms and sobbed in her arms. Dawn smiled sadly as she pressed a kiss on top of Dusk's head.

"We will be back soon, Kiddo!" Ash grinned at her.

"I will..." Dusk started but soon stopped, biting her lips to control her tears.

Dawn encouraged her to go on. Dusk looked away, feeling guilty,"I know and I'm sorry too. I don't hate you but I feel so alone, so lonely..."

Ash looked at Dawn who was biting her lip. Ash simply kissed Dusk's forehead,"How about staying with May? She will take care of you. Or Aunty Leaf?"

"They aren't..."

When Dusk stopped again, Ash ruffled her hair, giving her a wink,"Go on. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"They love me but they aren't you, Papa and Momma. They just aren't you..."

Dawn looked up at Ash, asking,"What now?"

Ash sighed,"Its a bad idea, I know but we can't leave our child behind, can we?"

"But Ash..."

"Lets have faith in our bond," Ash pressed her hand to ease her down,''We will manage."

Ash picked up Dusk and extended his little finger, saying,"Now, promise us somethings." The girl's face instantly brightened as she locked her pinkies with her father,"Yay!"

"First, if we tell you to run, you will run. No questions asked!" He said and Dusk nodded,"Okay."

"You won't engage in battles," Dawn added while interlocking her pinky finger with theirs.

"Okay!"

"You will step aside and seek shelter when I and Momma fight enemies," Ash added.

"Okay."

"And, you will contact Naruto if... " Dawn gulped hard,"If something happens to us."

"Momma.."

"Dusk!" Dawn glared at her. The child looked down, softly whispering,"Okay, Momma."

Ash scooped the girl in her arms, tenderly rubbing her nose with his,"Come on, lets pack your things."

The girl simply pulled a bag from the cupboard, grinning mischievously,"I already have my stuffs packed!"

Dawn pulled the little girls ear, making Ash chuckle. Dawn rolled her eyes at her daughter,"Tsk. We spoiled you. Remind me not to do that."

Ash slowly pinched her nose,"Hmm.. Want a mini Dusk running around? We can teach her if you..." Dawn quickly inserted fingers in Dusk's ears, making the small girl look at her in confusion. The blushing blunette just looked away, not meeting Ash's sight,"Sh-Shut up!"

Ash just chuckled at his girlfriend's blushing face.

.

* * *

Dawn and Ash were now stuffing their bag with all necessary items like food, medicine and emergency first aid requirements. Moreover, as Naruto said, they had to sharpen their skills too.

"How about we practice a little?" Ash suggested. Dusk immediately perked up,"Then can I see Lucario and Ninetails too?"

They both stared at Dusk,"What?"

Dusk looked at her parents with confused eyes,"You don't remember?"

"Ah. No?" Ash scratched his neck. If this continues, Dusk would soon figure out that something was wrong.

"You both just kind of summon cool creatures," Dusk explained,"Like I can summon Glaceon."

Dawn and Ash gulped,"Show us?"

Dusk rolled her eyes, muttering how stupid their parents were acting. Then she closed her eyes and brought her hands together, one palm placed on top of the other. Dawn saw her girl being enveloped in bright blue light as the light around her got sucked into her palm. Dusk slowly opened her eyes and slowly extended her arms, opening her palm and pointing at the floor,"Gate of the Snowy Paradise, I open thee. Come out, Glaceon!"

Soon the light from her palms took the form of a small, deer like creature. The creature had beautiful long ears with shiny, bluish body. The small being leaped in Dusk's arms, nuzzling her face in Dusk's neck, chirping.

Dusk giggled as she stroked her fur,"I missed you too, Glaceon."

Dawn stared at them in disbelief. Ash pinched himself as he asked Dawn,"What the..."

"Its like I used to summon IceDragon. But with more power," Dawn muttered,"But since Ice Dragon is gone, I must have learned to summon another spirit. Most probably NineTails."

Ash gave a defeated sigh,"You've an idea how to start. What will I do?"

''Well, you will have to train, of course," Dawn teased him with a wink. Ash groaned again and turned to Dusk who was playing with her glaceon,"We will be training outside. Stay safe, kay?"

"Aye Sir!" Dusk saluted him and Glaceon did the same, copying her master. Dawn laughed at the adorable sight.

"Okay!" Ash turned at Dawn who was taking deep breathes,"How do we start?"

"Umm.." Dawn sweatdropped,"Maybe, you can start by imaging what Lucario will look like."

"Thats though," Ash scratched his head.

"Its not," Dawn smiled at him,"Summoning spirits choose people, we don't choose them. So, if you channel the right amount of magic required, you can summon him."

"I see," Ash gave a relived sigh,"Can I kiss you?"

Dawn forgot what she was going to say and her face heated up,"Wh-Don't announce something so suddenly!"

"Come on!" Ash groaned again,"Like a good luck charm?"

She crossed her arms, grinning,"Only if you succeed."

"But then I deserve more than a kiss!" He stated, staring blankly at her.

Her face heated up more,"Idiot! I.. Urrg!"

He pinched her nose, making her pout. He laughed at her adorable expression and shook his head,"How about we get married once we return back to our time?"

Dawn stared at him blankly before hitting him at his head,"You don't have any ounce of romance in you!"

"Huh?"

Dawn looked away, sulking,"First of all, you didn't kneel down on your knees or get me a ring! That's not so cool!"

"Come on," he grinned,"You just want a ring?''

She puffed her cheeks further,"No.."

"Then?"

"I just.. You know... Tsk," Dawn sat down crossed leg,"Forget it.''

"Lets start training already," Ash teased again,"You're wasting time."

"Wait!" Dawn's jaw dropped,"I'm wasting time?''

"Yup."

"Stupid hybrid!"

.

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes and extended her arms in front of her, trying to channel all her energy into her open palms. She felt something making its way towards her palm through her body and grinned. Summoning NineTails would be easy.

"Open, gate of the Tailed Beasts! NineTails!"

Her palms began glowing white and soon, in front of her was a snowy white fox with large, beautiful ninetails waving in the air majestically.

"At your service, Mistress," the fox lowered its head and Dawn patted it slowly,"Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn."

"I'm glad to be at your service, Mistress," the snowy white creature purred. Dawn giggled,"Just Dawn, okay?"

Ash pouted as he tried again. Then sat down, defeated.

Dawn poked her tongue out at the sulking boy,"If you need help, you just have to ask."

"I don't need help!" Ash pouted harder,"If you can, I can too!"

Dawn giggled at his words,"Don't forget that I used to summon Ice Dragon too. That's why I did it in first few attempts."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, NineTails, you can leave. Thank you," Dawn smiled at her spirit. Ninetails bowed and disappeared.

"Well," Dawn extended her hand,"Get up and work."

"Tsk," Ash rolled his eyes as she pulled him up.

"Not to help you or anything," Dawn smirked as she turned to leave,"You just have to channel your energy on your palms and think of the most beautiful memory you have. Only then will the gate respond."

''I know that," Ash looked away, embarrassed.

"Later!" She winked and went inside to prepare for the upcoming journey.

Ash then extended his hands and tried to do the same, only to fail.

.

* * *

"So," Ash joined hands with Dusk and Dawn,"Lets go to Mt. Silver and extract Earth Orb first."

The two girls nodded and Ash closed his eyes, teleporting them close to Mount silver.

Dusk looked in between Ash and Dawn. They were her parents, she knew it. And their Aura felt the same too, if only a little weaker but ... there was something she couldn't pinpoint.

Despite the fact that they both looked incredibly young, they also forgot who she was. Knowing who Ash was easy, thanks to him being an Aura Guardian himself but Dawn, she had to use her power to feel her.

"What're you thinking Honey?" Dawn smiled at her warmly while Ash contacted Naruto that they had reached.

"I don't know," Dusk shrugged it off,"I'm happy you both took me in this job."

Dawn softly kissed the girl's forehead,"Come on Hun. I won't leave you behind alone, again."

Ash, who was done reporting, ruffled both the girl's hairs,"Isn't that right!"

"So, no need to worry. Lets complete the job and get out of here," Dawn got up, dusting the dirt off her clothes and then pulled Dusk up, giggling at her.

 _Maybe, its better if I don't figure out who they are._

.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like eternity, Dusk felt something.. weird. She began sniffing around, her lips parted and her breath becoming heavier.

Dawn and Ash both looked at her in concern and the Aura Mage couldn't help but ask,"What's the matter?"

Dusk turned at them, her breath still uneven and heavy. How can it be possible?

When she didn't reply for a long time, Dawn picked her up and began carrying her over her back, chuckling,"You're ashamed to tell us that you're tired, huh?"

Dusk nodded once, looking absentmindedly at the path in front of them. They entered a cave and it didn't take them long to emerge to the other side, which was filled with pure, white snow.

Ash laughed on seeing both Dusk and Dawn staring at the snow with happy faces. He teased,"Well, Ice mages are happy on seeing snow. Epic."

The two girls simultaneously yelled,"So?"

He sweatdropped. "Nothing at all."

Suddenly Dusk felt her breath knocked out of her lungs as she felt an unknown wave of feelings sweep over her. Her blue eyes were now fixed on the cave at the other end of the road, leading to another cave. It was as if the cave was calling out to her.

The brownish tints on her eyes began rotating and she quickly shut her eyes close, clutching Ash's hand.

The raven haired man looked at her and gulped. Why was she sweating in this cool weather?

"Dusk..."

"The orb is in there," Dusk pointed at the cave, eyes still closed.

Dawn nodded,"I can feel it too. But only a little amount. How do you know Dusk?"

Dusk finally opened her eyes, her orbs back to normal,"I just don't know. I feel like something is calling out to me."

"Have we been spotted?" Ash quickly looked around, searching for any aura signals. He gulped when he found none.

He quickly looked over to see Dusk deep in thought and Dawn, patting the girl's head on concern. Dusk inhaled Dawn's scent, smiling a little.

"I can't feel anything, Dusk," Ash pouted. Wait, was he jealous of his own kid?

Dusk quickly looked at him,"Its not Aura. Its something else...I don't know what but its calling out to me."

Dawn quickly gripped the bracelet on her wrist,"Its dangerous. And so, we're taking you back home, Dusk."

The little girl was almost in tears,"Don't do that. The thing is in so much pain and is calling out to me..."

Ash quickly asked Dawn,"Now what?"

"It can be an ambush," Dawn gulped as she suggested.

"But ..."

Dawn bit her lip, not knowing what to do,"Dusk seems reluctant to go."

Dusk nodded, her face buried in Dawn's hair as she let out a sob,"They are waiting for us... Lets go."

..

* * *

 **Tung! Tung! Tung!**

 **You were not expecting this, right? Right? Tell me your honest feelings about this chapter! Will see you all on the reviews!**

 **And there is one sweet guest reviewer,** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **, who is really, one of the sweetest person I met on this website. Dear, if you want to connect to fanfiction site, you can use your email id, or even connect using your Twitter or Facebook or google accounts, you just gotta sign up! After that, if you want to post a story or something, upload a doc file or something in the doc manager option then click to new story. You can then proceed from there, I know. Hope that it helps!**

 **I want to thank every one who reviewed but then it would make the author's note too long! Well, Dracoofsky9087 was the first notice that it was Ash and Dawn who got teleported and not Dusk. *Salutes* Happy Basanti puja!**

 **Oh! Before I forget, I was planning on doing Pearlshipping Highschool fic, with Pokémon battles of course. Hopefully I can start writing sooooooon!  
**

 **~ darkestlightofhope..**


	20. Chapter 20: Shocking Discovery

The little girl was almost in tears,"Don't do that. The thing is in so much pain and is calling out to me..."

Ash quickly asked Dawn,"Now what?"

"It can be an ambush," Dawn gulped as she suggested. She knew she should not have brought Dusk with her and was seriously regretting it now. Ash sensed her despair as he spoke up,

"But ..."

Dawn bit her lip, not knowing what to do,"Dusk seems reluctant to go."

Dusk nodded, her face buried in Dawn's hair as she let out a sob,"They are waiting for us... Lets go."

* * *

.

As soon as they entered the cave, a distinct but strong smell caught their attention.

Dawn scrunched her nose at the stinking smell, making a disgusting sound,"Its disgusting and stinky."

"Yeah," Dusk had covered up her nose too, her eyes wandering restlessly to find who was calling her.

Ash began searching for any threats that were lingering in the place as he made a gurgling sound,"This place stinks of blood."

 _Thump. Thump._

Dawn quickly looked to her right to locate the source of the sound, her eyes narrowing to look through the dark. Dusk quickly pulled out a torch from her bag and handed it to Dawn, who patted her head absentmindedly. Ash was looking in another direction. Did he not hear the sound?

"Ash!" Dawn called out when he was still searching for clues,"Can't you listen to the sound coming from there?" Ash looked at her quizzically,"What sound?"

 _Thump. Thump._

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him, glaring,"Don't fool around. I know you can hear it." No way could one not hear such a loud sound.

Ash gave her a deadpanned look, his face stoic,"Why will I lie? I can't hear anything except your whining!"

Dusk quickly came in between the two glaring teens as she tried to keep the two separate with her extended hands,"None of you are lying!"

"Huh?"

Dusk pointed at the wall on the right,"I can hear the sound too that is why I gave Momma the torch in the first place. And this isn't Aura, so Dad can't feel or hear it. It seems, only we can hear it Momma."

The two looked at their child with wide eyes. Only one thing came to their mind as they threw their arms around the kid, hugging her close,"That's my girl!"

Dusk sweatdropped. Suddenly she heard another voice, calling out to her, whispering her name. She looked around but Ash and Dawn hadn't heard it. Who was calling her? Her breath hitched as she quickly grabbed Ash's hand, trembling.

"What is it?" Ash picked the shaking girl in her arms as Dawn quickly began rubbing her back to calm the anxiety.

"Its Mo-" Dusk stopped when she saw the two teens worried about her. Shaking her head, she quickly replied,"This place is giving me chills. Lets get the orb and get out already."

 _Thump. Thump._

The sound was back, stronger than before as they reached the far end of the cave. Dusk quickly looked around, her eyes fixed on two stone statues beside the door. Was the statue staring at her?

Shrugging it off as her imagination, she quickly turned to her mother, watching her trying to open the door.

Dawn and Ash pushed harder, but the door didn't even budge. Ash gave her a nod and quickly turned to Dusk, saying,"Baby, just stay back."

"Okay!" The kid agreed as she stepped several steps back. The eyes of the statues were following her movements and she quickly looked away.

 **Stop right there!**

Ash and Dawn were in the middle of charging up an attack to barge inside the room when they heard the loud, shrill sound. Scary but definitely feminine.

"What the hell?" Ash cursed as he desperately tried looking for the source. He heard another sound, this time masculine," **Don't take any step forward."**

Dawn looked at Dusk, who was biting her lip for some reason. _Is she scared_? Dawn mentally agreed that that was it. She quickly extended her arms and created an ice shield around the child, making sure to make it tough and durable.

Dusk knew the fight was going to get serious when Ash applied his own aura to make the shield more strong.

"On count of three, we attack,"Ash turned his attention back to Dawn. Dawn nodded, saying,"Done."

"One!"

Ash and Dawn both began charging up their powers in both hands. Dawn summoned NineTails, who quickly understood that she had to aim at the gate. The ice creature began charging up power in its mouth, ready to shoot an ice beam.

"Two!"

" **I told you to stay away**!"

Ash quickly formed a big Aura sphere, similar to Naruto's rasengan. He made it even bigger by applying more magic to it and then surging his psychic power in it. The normally blue ball was now enveloped in a purplish aura.

Dawn charged up her own sword which glistened even in the dimlight.

"Three!"

Dawn and Ash simultaneously hit a fixed spot on count of three. They quickly took a few steps back and NineTails hit the cracked door with her Ice Beam.

Dawn squeezed Ash's hands tighter on hearing a loud, crushing sound. The door cracked in a few places and the crack began spreading haphazardly throughout the door, breaking it into several pieces.

They highfived each other before hugging.

 **"We told you..."**

 **"You were warned!"**

Two voices from before shouted. Dusk quickly pointed in front of them, telling,"There! Momma!"

Dawn watched the broken door being materialized into two figures. One was taking up the shape of a girl, with long blue hair covered with dust and dirt. Her eyes were bloody red with a large, pointy sword in her hands. If one looked closely, he could find similarities in the sword Dawn was holding and hers.

Another figure, this time a man, formed from the remaining pieces. He wasn't that tall, or muscular but one look at his dark hair and brown eyes and one could tell he was strong. Dusk frowned. The statues which were noticing her actions now looked ...lifeless? What was going on!

 **"Weren't you warned to stay away**!" Dusk gulped at the voice of the man. It reminded her of Ash but wasn't her Dad just standing in front of her?

 _Were these two calling out to me_? Dusk just couldn't pinpoint it. Definitely Ash looked young and so did Dawn but it was definitely them, her own parents yet she didn't feel as warm as before. As if something was missing. Now, standing in the same room as the four persons, she was getting an overwhelming feeling, like she belonged here, with them. _Are these statues my real parents?_

Dawn quickly attacked the woman with her own sword and her eyes widened when she swiftly countered it with hers.

 _She has excellent swords skill_. Dawn quickly took a step back and quickly summoned NineTails which gracefully took a stance behind her.

The figure, in a deep resonating voice, growled,"Why did you bring her here?"

 _Was she talking about NineTails_? Dawn bit her lip and quickly shouted,"Attack as soon as you get your chance, NineTails!"

Dawn made her sword vanish and swiftly placed her hand on the ground, making the whole floor covered in ice. The figure's eyes widened and Dawn elaborated,"I'm an ice wizard. You can hardly move on it, just give up."

A small smirk appeared on the figure's face as she took a step forward with confidence, without even slipping,"Is that so?"

.

* * *

Ash had engaged the make figure in a fight of fists. His hands charged up with power, he lunged himself at the waiting figure who easily avoided his fists.

Ash frowned, how could the man see Aura in his arms?

The man shrugged,"Because I'm an aura user too."

Ash stopped, growling,"Stop. The Aura users are extinct. Only I can use it, no one else!"

Ash's eyes widened when the figure extended his arms and a large aura sphere appeared on it. Ash quickly took a defensive stance, saying,"You must be copying my magic."

The figure smirked,"You are not from this era. You're an intruder."

Ash felt like he had been stabbed in the gut,"How do you know?"

"I just know," the figure suddenly became serious,"You've put her in danger. You ruined everything."

Ash stared at him blankly,"What are you talking about?"

The figures eyes suddenly became red again,"You will pay!"

.

* * *

Dawn just couldn't understand, who was this person!

Seeing the approaching figure distracted by Dawn, NineTails quickly threw a large chunk of ice in her direction. Dawn smirked and aided the attack with her own magic.

"For someone so young,"The figure shrugged as it was saying,"You're quite strong." She extended her arms and a large ice dome appeared around her, blocking Dawn's and NineTails attacks.

Dawn took a step back, unable to say anything,"No way."

The girl could use Ice Magic too?

"Who are you?" Dawn asked. She repeated herself again,"I asked who are you?"

"I'm the guardian of this place!" The figure declared,"No one can cross me!"

Dawn smiled,"I will win. Then cross you and get the orb."

The figure's eyes suddenly turned blue for an instant before going red again,"No one can reach the two orbs! No one can touch them except me!"

Dawn again clashed swords with her,"I will touch and get it where it belongs. Believe it."

Dusk was now trying her best to get out from the cage, tears streaming down her eyes. Her voice was shaking as she cried out,"Stop, Momma! Papa!"

Dawn, momentarily distracted by Dusk's voice suddenly felt herself overwhelmed and was flunged at the near by wall. Dusk's shouts began to go erratic when Ash crashed beside Dawn, badly bruised.

Dusk stared at the two figure which were approaching Dawn and Ash. She shouted out,"Open your eyes! Dawn and Ash aren't bad, Momma, Papa!"

Ash looked up at Dusk and flinched. Her eyes... The eyes of justice. The barrier around her began to disappear and Dawn whispered out,"She figured out we aren't her parents.."

"But how.."

Dusk slumped on the floor, weeping,"They took good care of me when you were gone Momma, Papa.."

Ash gulped, if Dusk wasn't talking to them..

Dawn squeezed his hand, muttering,"Those figures are her parents. Our future selves."

"But what were they talking about," Ash asked,"About making us pay for bringing her here? Who is her anyway?"

Dawn watched as how Dusk was able to stop the two in a heartbeat. She squeezed Ash's hand tightly,"That girl, whom I fought could use Ice Magic. They are our future selves. We were just fighting ourselves."

"That is just stupid,"Ash managed to say once he caught his breath,"Won't they recognise us if we are them or they are us...uggh..you get it!"

Dawn noticed how Dusk was slowly making its way toward the two statutes, her eyes going back to normal. The little girl's noticed how the two statues had stopped attacking when they heard her voice.

"Don't you remember anything, Mom?" Dusk hugged the female statues legs,"Why Mom?"

"We are guardians of this place."

"Mom!" Dusk weeped harder on hearing that emotionless voice.

"Programmed!" Ash suddenly called out,"Yes! They have been programmed!"

Dawn, desperately wanting to pull away Dusk from the two inhuman objects, asked,"What?"

"Its like their mind has been scheduled to protect the orb. If anyone tries to get it, they would probably spring back to this form," Ash analyzed,"And since we were trying to get it, they attacked us."

"But why did they listen to Dusk? Why aren't they attacking us yet?"

Ash looked away, his eyes becoming misty,"They might be programmed but they definitely recognise their child...our child."

Dawn got up, clutching her bruised arm as she saw Ash getting up too. Ash caught her arm, surging his aura to heal the wound as he quickly established a mental connection between the two statues and Dawn.

"I know we are from future," Ash began explaining, making the best out of the limited time,"But have no idea how we ended up here."

The future Ash, now stable, answered,"We can't stay here for long. Dusk. The reason is Dusk."

"I don't understand," Dawn was at a loss for words. How the heck was Dusk behind all these? All the assumptions were flooding her head as she groaned louder, eyes moving from Ash to Dusk and future themselves.

The future self of Dawn replied,"Since we were locked here, we were always worried about Dusk. And in moment of despair, before getting locked away, we subconsciously opened time-gate portal, making you end up here since at that moment, Naruto sensei had been teleporting you both too."

"Then why the two years gap?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"Because half of our power was drained to make sure this orb doesn't get stolen. We programmed ourselves to somehow keep protecting the orb of fire and earth," Dawn answered,"Both the orbs are in here. You just have to climb Mount coronet and attach it to the top of the spear pillar. The energy of the orb should be sufficient to allow the spirits to break free. However.."

Ash knew it was bad news. He could feel the tension in Future Dawn's words.

"However what?"

"However, there is a heavy price you need to pay. The Spear Pillar takes the body of the person who puts the orbs. In short, if you want to save the world Dawn," the future self gulped,"You will die."

Dusk weeped harder when the two began turning into statutes again. Future Ash quickly spoke,"We will be free once the orbs has been placed. We have been programmed that way."

"Dad!" Dusk wiped away her tears,"I miss you!"

Dawn could hear her future self saying in her mind,"You will know what to do when time comes. Till then, Dusk is your responsibility."

Dawn quickly wiped away her tears as she gave a determined look,"I will save everything with all I have. No need to worry!"

* * *

.

Dawn clutched the two small orbs as she and Dusk were sitting in the sofa of their house, while Ash was making dinner.

The atmosphere was silent. So silent that it was uncomfortable. Ash was against the idea of Dawn sacrificing herself so tried to pick up the orbs himself only to get electrocuted.

Future Ash explained how they would turn back to normal if the Spear Pillar accepts the orbs. Future Dawn, however, hugged Dusk and said,"I will always be with you. Even if my past self vanishes, which will make me vanish too, I will never leave your side."

The little girl was in tears as she sobbed harder on hearing those words.

Ash howe'er was lost in his own thoughts. If Dawn from past vanishes, won't Dusk vanish too? Was he never going to have a family?

His hands trembled as he began thinking about the possibility. Was fate playing tricks on him again? Was his family going to get killed again?

Would he really want to save the world knowing how high the stakes are?

.

* * *

Dusk watched her parents sleeping as she was again sandwiched between them. She could feel her Father's heartbeat. It was thumping wildly though he was asleep. His hands were all over Dawn, holding her in tight embrace. He really didn't want to let her go.

Dusk noticed how her parents hadn't exchanged a single word after coming back. The two orbs were near Dawn's pillow and Dusk couldn't help but feel like destroying those things.

She picked up one orb, hoping to break it but failed. Her little hands were just too little as compared to the orbs.

Dawn felt Dusk shifting in her place and whispered out,"Come on sweetheart. Sleep."

Dusk replaced the ball in its position, a sudden idea coming to her head. Now Dawn would not have to die, her father wouldn't cry.

"Yes, Mamma. Good night."

.

* * *

 **There is a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Lets see who figures it out! Chocolate pie to those who can decipher it!**

 **Yup, the chapter is short but the next one is gonna be a long one. And the last one too! So till then, farewell!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	21. Chapter 21: Start Of Something Beautiful

Dusk knew her plan was full proof yet dangerous. She also knew it would cost her life but she wasn't going to let her mother die, not after knowing what she had gone through.

Ash was trying to delay reaching Spear Pillar as much as he could, like trying to oversleep, burning the breakfast twice, eating at slow pace and even trying to pretend to have lost his clothes. He only hustled up when Dawn threatened to leave him behind.

Dusk could obviously see behind her father's intentions. Even Dawn could.

They couldn't blame him.

As they teleported there, Ash quickly enveloped Dawn's hand in his, his expression now stoic. Dawn shuddered, it just reminded her of their first meeting. He looked ...so cold and unapproachable, like a stubborn kid who disliked hearing no. But, after staying with him for such a long time, Dawn could see how he was trying to hide all his pain behind that expression.

"Ash, don't be a crybaby," Dawn teased to lighten the mood, however, Ash's grip on her hands just tightened, making her gulp at the force. Ash noticed Dawn stiffening and loosened his grip, blinking away his tears.

Dusk simply looked away, a small smile forming on her lips. She would make sure her mother keeps the promise she made. Of never disappearing again. Then her Dad would smile again, feel happy again.

"We don't have to do this!" Ash suddenly blurted out, his choked voice reverberating through the cave. Dawn looked at him, her eyes growing soft when she saw him trembling.

"Ash.."

He stopped her and pulled her in a hug, his arms tight around her petite body. Dawn wrapped her arms around him too, running circles on his back to calm him down. Dusk quickly levitated and hugged her parents too.

"Idiot!" Ash whispered, and for a moment was unable to say anything.

"I will be over there, momma, papa," Dusk whispered as she broke the hug, going to far end of the room to give her parents some time alone and also to rethink her course of actions.

"Come on Ash, we have to do this," Dawn whispered back once she found her will to speak.

"If you vanish, if you die, what will I do?" He asked, his grip getting tighter. He let go of his tears and didn't even care how unmanly he sounded.

"You will make it, you will!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as he let out a muffled cry.

Dawn didn't know what to do. She cursed herself for everything. If she wouldn't have arrived at Victiny Academy, then Drake would have been alive, Suicuine would have been happy, her relationship with her mother would have been okay, Naruto would have chosen someone else for team Alpha and Ash..wouldn't have been so heartbroken.

Ash pressed his forehead against hers and Dawn looked up to see his face, for the last time.

That chocolate brown eyes held the same pain as the day of the festival when he confessed everything. Dawn bit her lip, her eyes looking away. What else could she possibly do?

"You lied, you promised that you would divide the pain," Ash spoke up, breaking her thoughts,"But, you're leaving. You're leaving me all alone. Why? Why don't you keep your promise?"

"There are some promises which are meant to be broken, I'm sorry," Dawn softly told, finally allowing her tears to escape.

"Don't you dare! A sorry isn't going to fix everything! Why to make promises you can't keep!" He pushed her away, proceeding to pulling at his hair,"It's all my fault! I'm cursed! I know I'm cursed!"

He pushed her away again when she tried to hug him but Dawn didn't give up. Despite everything, she wanted to stay with him, till eternity.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again and again,"I'm just so sorry."

"I knew I was cursed!" Ash finally gave up on pushing her away,"My parents died because of me! Now you're going away too! Its all my fault!"

Dawn quickly kissed his forehead as she tried to calm him down,"It was not your fault. It is not your fault. Don't think that.."

"But!"

"No, Ash. Don't think that! It is my inability to make it through the end. I'm sorry. If you keep blaming yourself, I would never be able to rest in peace, I can never forgive myself for causing you so much pain."

Ash hugged her again, like a child and this time, Dawn softly spoke,"I want you to move on, have a nice life. Don't have any affairs which you will regret later. Make sure you eat healthy, don't get so depressed, after all, you should be glad that you can finally get rid of me, stupid Hybrid. Make sure you still practice your abilities, you have to learn to summon Lucario, for me."

"Don't go, Dawn," he was begging her now, desperate.

"I know you can take care of yourself. Make sure you go back to our time and start afresh. And please," Dawn begged him too,"Don't make it harder for me. Don't request me to stay."

"Please, Dawn.."

"Please Ash. Please."

"I was glad, I met you. I will do everything you asked me to do, but," Ash slowly lifted her head and kissed her slowly on the lips,"Don't tell me to move on. I can't do that."

"You have to!" Dawn begged again.

"No!" He screamed,"You can't expect me to follow everything you say when you can't fucking accept my one request!"

"I just can't do what you're telling me to do!"

"And I can't do it either!"

"Atleast promise me that you will try," Dawn pleaded, sounding desperate.

"No promises!"

"Ash!"

"Why don't you understand dammit!" Ash gripped her arms and shook her,"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU, I'VE GIVEN YOU MY EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING I HAVE! I JUST CAN'T MOVE ON BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO! I JUST CAN'T GIVE ANYONE ELSE THE SAME THING I HAVE FOR YOU!"

Dawn choked on her own tears as she was unable to say anything,"Don't make it hard for me, please Ash."

"You're making it hard for me," Ash released her as he hit the wall repeatedly,"How can you just expect me to move on? Don't you trust me yet? Do you still think I'm the Playboy I was before?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I want you to move on because," Dawn looked at him directly in the eye,"Because I love you. I want you to be happy."

"I WON'T BE HAPPY IF YOU LEAVE!''

''IT'S NOT THAT I WANT TO RUSH IN THERE AND DIE," Dawn looked away, flinching when Ash put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Her tears appeared again as she spoke up,"But I've no choice. Life is not fair."

"Da-"

"I won't die," She turned to look at him again, smiling softly,"As long as you remember me, I won't die." She turned away then laughed, though her laugh lacked the normal, cheerful tone,"You can go see Salvia if you miss me that much."

She stumbled when she felt Ash hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, still weeping and cursing,"Stupid! Stupid!"

"Come on," Dawn twirled and poked his nose playfully,"Tell me that you won't forget me. But also promise that you'll be okay."

He kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against hers,"If you die, Dusk will.."

"Just tell me that you will love me, always," she interrupted him mid sentence,"I will always look after you, always. Even when I'm not with you. Even if you think, I'm gone. I've finally got a chance to haunt you, right. I will be like a ghost, hovering over you and doing things when you sleep. Like tickling you and...and...shit...I just don't know what I'm saying anymore.."

Ash just bit his lip and then kissed her trembling lips. Dawn hugged him tight, trying to get as close as she could. He didn't kiss her passionately, he didn't kiss her like a beast, he kissed her softly, like one would kiss a newly born child. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her back too, not wanting to let go.

"I love you," he whispered, cupping her face with his hand and wiping away her tears with his thumb again. She did the same and then took a deep breath, clearing her throat and tried to smile, for him.

"And I love you more." She quickly tapped his nose, giggling a little which was quickly lined with fresh tears forming again as she spoke again,"I've tagged you, you're mine forever."

Ash held back his sob, tapping her nose too,"And you're mine."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash could feel something.. an ominous and threatening aura around him. He couldn't understand whether it was due to his inability to concentrate because of Dawn or because of his doubts. Whatever it was, it was not good.

Dusk was walking hand in hand with Dawn, her eyes fixed on the road in front of her. Ash gulped as he watched the kid deep in thought.

Soon, they found a large, done shaped gate hovering over them and Ash instinctively shot an Aura sphere in front of him while shielding Dawn and Dusk.

"Ash?"

"We have visitors," Ash said as he took a battle stance. Dawn wrapped the bag containing the two orbs around Dusk's back and told her to take shelter. Dusk nodded and moved out of her parents way.

Ash told out loud,"Two mages. One can use fear magic, that is show you nightmares and leave you paralysed and the other can use, I don't know, but his aura is unsettling, as if he is repairing himself even before the battle has started, which means he can heal himself and can also use lava magic. Both are males. Age, about 20. They belong to team Regulus."

"How can you figure out these things so fast? And even without seeing them?" Dawn asked in awe.

"Apparently, Future Me had given me some power boosters when we fought," Ash's face again became grim,"But, for one time use only."

"I see," Dawn whispered. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over her and she touched her abdomen, air knocked out of her lungs. Ash noticed this and quickly ran over to the girl who was kneeling on her knees,"You okay, Dawn?"

"Yeah," Dawn breathed out,"It is his magic. Fear magic."

"Leave that mage to me, can you handle that Lava boy?" He asked, helping her to get up. She brushed off the dirt on her skirt, asking,"Are you okay? We both have messed up pasts, we can be easily targeted with those."

Ash looked at her and bit his lip, words failing to come from his mouth,"Nothing can affect me."

Dawn, now irritated, bashed out,"We aren't gods; we are not invincible!"

Ash just put a hand on her cheek, smiling a little,"Trust me, for the last time."

"You are not planning to die, right?" Dawn feebly asked, her eyes going down to stare at his feet. Ash shook his head, saying,"Trust me. I will find a way of having you back."

Dawn grabbed his hand which was on her face as she breathed out,"Future me told.. Told me that once I put back the sphere, what doesn't belong in this world will go back. So, you will be gone, in our time, without any memories of me."

"WHAT ARE YOU ..."

"You will forget me, even if you don't want too," Dawn finished as she laid a small kiss on his cheeks,"Thank you, Ash."

Ash was about to say something but his lips were sealed. He didn't know why he could not speak or even move. Forgetting Dawn? Was she serious? There was no way he would forget her.

"Stupid, Ice Wielder..." He muttered as he looked up to see her pushing out of the way on incoming lava balls.

He skidded back a few steps, quickly getting on his feet to fight the incoming enemy.

Another lava ball aimed at him and he quickly countered it with his own aura sphere. Dawn hurled a few ice balls towards the source of the lava balls, lunging in that direction, saying,"You're a coward! Just show yourself already!"

Ash was about to aide her when he felt himself surrounded by various figures which soon took form of his friends. He watched as they materialized into Gary, Drew, May, Misty, Leaf and Paul. Another two figures appeared which took the form of Dawn and Dusk.

"That's a cheap trick, you bastard!" Ash shouted, trying to locate who was creating that mirages.

"I know," a voice echoed in the area.

Dusk was watching her father surrounded by all people. She focused her attention on her lookalike, and channeled energy to it, making the lookalike move in her direction.

She opened her eyes of Justice as the figure was at a close distance, making the lookalike stumble and fall on the ground.

Gulping, she unwrapped the bag around herself and placed it on her lookalike, taking out the fire and earth orb.

Her father was avoiding unison attacks made my his former comrades lookalikes and gulped. She knew her father was strong and she had to prove she was a brave couple's child.

Her attention turned towards the room in the far corner as she ran towards it, orbs tightly placed in her grip.

* * *

.

* * *

Dawn quickly made a sword of ice and lunged towards the man, who shoot out lava from his palms, effectively melting the sword.

Dawn cursed as she quickly fired ice balls in quick succession, trying to counter the man's lava balls. She felt temperature around her rising, as she quickly shot a large chunk of ice in the man's direction, momentarily stopping his attacks.

Channeling her magic in her palms, she quickly summoned her spirit,"Gate of the tailbeasts, open! Ninetails!"

A majestic white portal opened above her as a snow white, large beast leaped out from it, its tails swaying.

"You called me, Mistress," the beast bowed.

Dawn quickly formed two swords in her hands as she breathed out,"Attack him whenever you get the chance. Don't get hurt, okay? Stay safe."

"Your wish is my command," the beast spoke as she began charging up her power.

Dawn saw the man closing the distance between them.

 _I think he is tired or storing magic for his power for one large shot. And he is experienced in physical combat too._

The man lunged his arms, aiming for her stomach as Dawn blocked it with the sword on her right hand, and swung her sword in left arm only to be blocked by his other arm. Dawn saw her swords melting as it connected to his skin and she pushed him, trying to buy enough time for preparing two more swords.

"Twin Blades Assassin!" She shouted, channeling magic in her swords to prevent it from melting. She again rushed towards the man, trying to make contact.

The man moved sideways to avoid her incoming attacks, making her groan.

Dawn smirked as she backed him into the wall, as she lunged the two swords together, aiming for his neck. The man quickly jumped up, making Dawn shout out,"NineTails, now! Beast Ice Bomb!"

The white haired man watched with wide eyes as he saw the incoming attack and braced himself, groaning in pain when the attack collided.

"Alright!" Dawn cheered loudly,"We got him."

"Not so fast!" The man shouted, the ice around him melting. Dawn's eyes widened as she watched the ice melting due to magic seeping through his entire body.

"You!" The man groaned, his purple eyes now filled with hate,"You made me use my reservoir for healing myself. You made me lose my concentration I had been gathering for my attack. You will pay."

Dawn bit her lip as she felt sweat rolling from her face. The temperature was getting extremely hot and Dawn knew she couldn't last longer.

The man aimed lava balls in her direction again as she and ninetails began running around to avoid getting hit. Dawn watched as the man was healing his wounds though his attacks were getting weak in power.

He can only heal external wounds and not reabsorb all magic he is spending.

"Ice Floor!" Dawn shouted as she slammed her fists on the ground, making the walls as well as the floor slippery and frozen.

The man stumbled a little then as he began surging magic in his feet, the area around it began melting.

"He can't move freely, Mistress,"I will create an opening and you will attack."

"Nice plan. Lets get on with it!" Dawn said as she formed two swords again, this time, making them as sharp as she could,"I will eliminate him."

* * *

.

* * *

Dusk gulped as she pushed open the door, her eyesight blinded momentarily by the bright light seeping from it, making her reflexively cover her eyes to block out the light.

She noticed a large, tree like structure, where each branch carried a distinctive leaf colour, resembling a rainbow. Dusk noticed two round holes in the tree and was sure she had to put the orbs in there.

She took a deep breath as she inserted the orbs and took a step back.

It was as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Did I put it wrong?" She asked herself as she tried to extend her arms to swap the position. She was about to touch it when a sharp, stinging pain shoot across her chest and she fell on the ground, panting.

The leafs from the tree began glowing as all of it assembled together, forming letters.

Dusk sat up, still holding her chest, her fist gripping her locket sharply.

She looked up, and slowly began reading.

 **"Oh Heavens, thy power has been disturbed,**

 **Let me counter its spreading despair and..."**

* * *

.

* * *

Ash knew Dusk had escaped. He could feel it but didn't follow her, knowing his daughter would end up in trouble if he began looking for her. Moreover, he could fight freely when there was no distraction. Dusk would be safe.

He noticed how the mage was maintaining his distance from him and manipulating the images to attack him. Ash felt a grass vine making its way through the ground to avoid Drew's vines and in mid air, shot an aura sphere to neutralize Gary's shadow ball.

A small curse escaped his lips as he felt fire making its way from above him and shielded his face with his arms, groaning in pain at the impact. Damn May was strong and the ten years gap wasn't making it easy either.

"So, you've figured it out huh?" Ash's head snapped up to meet the eyes of the man smirking at him.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Ash gave him a smirk of his own, wiping away the dirt on his face.

"You're all alone here," the man said, raising his voice,"What can you possibly do?"

Ash smirk was now replaced with a grin as he felt three familiar Aura's and cracked his knuckles, saying,"Alone? Are you sure?"

"What do you-" the man's smirk was now replaced with a annoying glare as he watched three figures making its way toward him and standing beside Ash.

"So? Ashy-boy is still cocky huh?"

Ash didn't have to look around to say who had entered. He gave a dramatic sigh,"Sure took you long enough, Gary, May and Drew."

The now-grown up members shrugged at him as Drew flipped his hair, saying,"May was busy eating."

The said girl made an annoyed noise, yelling,"You don't have to be a jerk all the times, Drew."

"So, where is Dawn?" May asked again, completely ignoring the enemy in front of them.

"Fighting some Lava Creep," Ash shrugged again.

"And Dusk?" It was Drew who asked.

"Somewhere around here. She ran off to take shelte-" Ash's speech was cut short by a fireball thrown in his direction as he yelled at the enemy,"Come on! Give us time to catch up!"

"Stop ignoring me! I'm your enemy! What the hell!" The man groaned and Ash was sure that he would end up in tears soon. Sighing, Ash pointed at the Fear Utilising Mage,"Shall we finish him first?"

May was the first to speak up,"Well, I and Drew will keep him here. Gary, go back up Dawn."

Ash spoke up too,"I'm going with Gary too."

"Gotcha!" Drew smirked and extended his arms to get into battle stance,"Team Alpha back in action."

"Thanks guys,"Ash said sincerely and dashed in the direction where Dawn had gone, Gary following him behind.

"Is it me or is the cave really shaking," Ash said between breaths, catching Gary's attention. Gary sighed as he quickly stopped, saying,"Wait. This is... I think..."

"Dawn didn't place the orbs," Ash's surprised words shocked Gary,"I can still feel her fighting with that man. This Aura.."

"Its Dusk's, right?" Gary said apologetically as he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder who was so shocked that he couldn't speak.

"But.. When I tried touching those, I was electrocuted," Ash slumped on the ground, holding his head in despair,"How can Dusk..?"

 **"Probably because she isn't human either."**

"Who is there?" Gary took a battle stance, facing the source of new incoming voice. Ash quickly got up too, and looked around, feeling Dawn coming to where he was. He couldn't help but feel proud that Dawn singlehandedly dealt with him.

 **"I'm no one, I'm no body. Just a failure who couldn't find happiness,"** the mysterious voice called out again **,"But that little brat is ruining all my plans, my dream to find happiness in the dream world."**

"That's sick," Ash barked out, angry and utterly disgusted,"Stealing peoples reality for one's own benefit! You know how much it hurts the others?"

 **"Everyone just cares for their own sake. Would it make you angry if someone else dies if it keeps your family safe**?" The voice gave a mysterious laugh, **"No one wants to suffer. Is it wrong for me to look for happiness?"**

Gary placed an assuring hand on Ash's shoulder to calm him down as he said,"But destroying others happiness to find one's own, are you kidding me. You are a failure, searching for happiness when you yourself are the key."

 **"I don't have time to waste on you all,"** the man growled again," **Right now, that kid deserves some attention."**

"You bastard," Ash cursed, charging toward the source of sound with Aura sphere's in both hands,"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you." His hands passed through thin air as he fell on ground,"Shit, he escaped."

"That must be the boss," Gary spoke up,"When we were coming, the outside was filled with dark Mages and others are busy fighting them. We came for your assistance. Right now, we gotta save your daughter."

"Right," Ash said, his body already emitting a purplish aura,"That man..."

"There is no saving Dusk now," Dawn slowly muttered, getting their attention.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now but I know Dusk can't be saved now. Once she has put the orbs, we can't do anything," Dawn slumped down on the ground as she clutched her hair, trembling with tears,"How could I? How can I allow her to die in my place?"

"Dawn.." Ash hugged her again, tears running from his eyes too,"It kills a parent to see their child die in front of them, I... Its so pathetic... I'm so pathetic.."

""Dawn.." Gary patted the blunette's hairs as he crouched down to their level,"Dusk is your kid, so of course she will put others before her. She is Ash's kid so of course she is reckless. But.. Sitting here and crying won't help. We gotta go and stop the boss, otherwise Dusk's efforts would be useless. She deserves to see her parents, doesn't she?"

"Gary," Dawn clutched the man's shirt as she weeped,"I want to remember Dusk, till eternity. If she dies today, she will be erased from our memory. I want to keep her alive in my thoughts, the fights, the bickering, her grown up and sloppy comments, everything..."

"Shhh," Gary hugged the girl too as Ash was crying his heart out too, fighting his own emotions,"It will be alright. I believe that she will never die from your memories. If it had been Asuza, my and Leaf's son, I would've been the same as you two, broken and pathetic. I'm not in your place but I can definitely imagine how painful it is to lose someone close. But if we don't move right now, she will be seriously hurt by Cyrus, that man who started project."

"You're right," Ash wiped his tears as he got up,"We took an oath to keep her safe until future Ash and Dawn arrives. Once the orbs has been placed, and Dusk completes her enchantment, we will be forced into our world, till then, we have to be strong."

"I know," Dawn got up too,"We have just a couple of minutes left Ash. Just a..."

"Then lets move!" Gary pushed them a little forward,"Lets do what we have to do."

* * *

.

* * *

"Just one more line," Dusk muttered to herself as she struggled to keep her eyes open,"This is taking a toll on my body. I feel so tired and sleepy, I am really going to die."

She heard footsteps coming her way and heard a man crack a laugh. She knew if she doesn't complete it soon, she will be killed by that man's approaching attack.

Trying not to think of anything else, she began reading her last line, however her eyes were drooping close and she could hardly see. She felt strong waves of magic coming her way and gulped.

'I'm helpless, I can't use my magic... Mom.. Dad..."

Unknown to her, the locket around her neck shone brightly and absorbed the incoming attack.

The blue haired man gritted his teeth,"That Ash and Dawn probably put a spell on this locket to save their kid. But, this time there is no holding back."

Dusk gripped her locket tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes, she was afraid, so afraid that she couldn't even turn behind to face Cyrus.

Looking up, she again began reading.

 **"Oh Almighty**!"

Cyrus gritted his teeth when he felt the locket absorbing his magic again. He cursed more,"I will not fail!"

 **"I accept my fate."**

Dusk could feel the locket beginning to lose power but she didn't stop. Cyrus smirked as with another final stroke, the locket's magic was neutralized with his own,"Tsk. You've run out of options girl. Its over."

 **"With my life"**

"Its not," Dawn said as she made an ice wall between Cyrus and Dusk, separating them. Ash began attacking Cyrus along with Gary with barrages of Aura and Shadow balls. Cyrus, momentarily distracted, laughed again,"I will fail, no doubt but think about your loss too, Ketchum."

"Stop fooling around," Ash punched him hard on the chin, his rage already taking over,"You are taking something precious away from me. I'll protect the two women I love the most, I promise I will."

"But you've already failed once," Cyrus gave a sick laugh.

"Its not over until I give up," Ash kicked him again as Gary skillfully trapped Cyrus in his cage of shadows, paralysing him.

"All those sacrifices," Cyrus shook his head again,"Manipulating Haruna and Sasori, manipulating the Ketchum Clan to sow seeds of hatred and destroying them to erase the strongest Clan in the continent, getting Drake and his brother killed, all seems a waste."

"You were behind all this?" Gary's words echoed in the silent room,"You were responsible for Ash and Dawn's cursed pasts. You're sick, so sick. You've been planning this for so long, who knows how many lives you've ruined!"

"Bastard!" Ash punched Cyrus again,"You made me miserable my whole life, stole away Dawn's identity, killed Dusk's future, just give me a reason to allow you to live!"

"You can't kill me," Cyrus laughed again,"That is how you all are, soft hearted and value others life. That is the reason why you all won't understand my idea of a new world!"

"Who cares for a new world when we can make our present one worthwhile!"

Dawn gripped the heavily breathing girl in her arms and pulled her to her chest,"Don't speak dear. You'll be in more pain."

"No, momma!" Dusk smiled a little as she wiped away Dawn's tears,"Don't cry. Here," Dusk handed Dawn her locket,"Now you won't forget me."

Dusk's words stuck a chord in her and Dawn weeped again, holding the girl to her chest,"Why idiot! Why! Why did you've to be the bait!"

"Dusk," Ash hugged her too,"I..."

"Just stay happy," Dusk weakly said,"That's why I did everything."

"I won't... We can't.. Dammit Ash!" Dawn said between her tears,"Do something and save her! Heal her! Do anything!"

"No, Papa, Momma," Dusk smiled again as she held her parents hands, laying a soft kidd on their intertwined hands"Back in your time, have a happy life, together."

Closing her eyes, Dusk slowly recited the last part.

 **"Keep others alive with hope."**

"No! NO!" Ash hugged the small girl who was still in Dawn's arms,"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Dusk... Dusk..." Dawn screamed again and again,"Please... Please..."

"You both are disappearing.." Gary slowly pointed out, but soon looked away, his heart breaking at the scene.

"No! Don't force us to leave you dammit!" Ash screamed again, holding Dusk closer as his body was giving a blue light,"You can't do that!"

"Dusk..." Dawn, who was glowing brightly in the white light began saying but stopped when she saw a blue spirit in the periphery as she slowly whispered out,'Suicuine' before completely disappearing.

"Ash," Dawn held his hand as soon as they felt they were back,"We are back."

"Dusk.." Ash wiped his tears as he gripped Dawn's hands furthur,"She.."

The blunette hid her face in Ash's chest as she weeped,"The locket is disappearing too.."

"Will we really forget her?" Ash hugged her tightly, his head buried in Dawn's hair,"I don't want to..."

"Dusk telepathically told me that she," Dawn choked on another sob,"That she loved us. She is happy that we are her parents. But in reality, I'm happy that we are her parents and she is our child..."

"How will future Ash and Dawn take the situation?" Ash slowly asked to which Dawn replied,"They must be the same, like us, crying over the loss..."

"My heart hurts so much Dawn.." Ash pulled her closer again,"So much.."

"Wait!" Dawn slowly pushed Ash and stared at the locket in her hands as it began materializing again,"This locket.."

"Does it mean..?"

"I think..."

Ash hugged Dawn again and this time they kissed at the new possibility,"Dusk is alive."

Still in embrace, Dawn slowly spoke up,"I think Future us saved her or maybe.."

"Maybe?"

"Suicuine saved her."

"What?"

"You know why only Dusk could touch the orbs beside me? Because like me, she inherited a part of Suicuine making her a demon herself. Maybe Suicuine was there to give her life force like it did with me. Maybe thats why Suicuine was there when Dusk was born. Its just a huge possibility, we don't know for sure but the fact that we can still remember her is a proof that she is okay."

Ash nodded,"You're right. But its gonna be tough, walking into my house after all what happened."

Dawn placed a finger on his lips and smiled genuinely,"Just think of the happy memories. Think about the happy times. I know this place brings a lot of bitter memories but can't we overwrite those painful ones with new ones?"

"You're right," Ash slowly said as he stared at the house in front of him,"Past is insignificant. We can't change it but we can live in our present and make our beautiful a happy one."

"Damn, Ash," Dawn punched him slightly,"You are sounding so smitten, so not cool."

"Hey!" Ash mock glared at her,"You're.."

"But I can't say that I don't love it ," Dawn slyly admitted,"So, you can keep saying all that to your heart's content."

Ash was happy. Happy because Dawn was with him, because he knew Dusk was safe. Happy because he was finally free from the shackles of his past. Happy because the bet turned into love. He was just happy to be with her. She was impatient, like a raging storm. He had given up on everything but then she arrived, watering his hopeless heart again, teaching him to dream and live again. It didn't matter how much they hated each other in the beginning, or how they wanted to kill each other for everything. He knew now he couldn't live without her. He was happy because he was in love.

"Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"Lets get stronger so that when the future comes, we don't have to rely on our past selves."

"Yeah..."

* * *

.

* * *

"And this is how, the arrogant boy changed into a lovely jerk," Dawn spoke to herself while patting her belly.

Ash grunted as he laid his ear on Dawn's belly then groaned,"See, Dusk is laughing at me!" Dawn giggled at his behaviour and pulled his cheeks,"Really?"

Ash got up then cupped his hands in shape of a microphone then placed it on Dawn's belly, saying,"Don't listen to your Momma, okay Dusk. I was always sweet and that's why she fell in love with me!"

"Oi!" Dawn shoved him out of bed,"Don't tell her lies!"

"Hey!" Ash rubbed his forehead as he got up,"That hurts!"

They laughed for a while and once the laughter died down, Ash sat beside Dawn and placed his head on her shoulder,"Do you think she will have brown iris and black hair?"

"I know she will," Dawn rubbed her belly again, the bump standing out,"This time, I will make sure nothing happens to her."

"Its strange that no one noticed how we were gone though I don't blame them. We arrived at the exact time when we vanished."

Ash's words made Dawn nod her head as she spoke up again,"I'm glad we were able to locate Cyrus this time. I can't believe it took five years. I am happy my mother and I made up and she agreed for our marriage. And now, I'm already seven months pregnant."

"Our story is unique, right?"

Dawn kissed Ash slowly on his lips and placed her head on his chest, inhaling his deep scent. Even after staying together for five long years, she couldn't get enough of him. His scent, his cockiness, his kisses, it always made her heart race.

Dawn intertwined her fingers with his and giggled," _ **The story of us**_ may not be perfect, but I love it. Thanks for everything Ash."

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dawn slowly tapped his nose,"I've tagged you now. You're mine forever."

"I know."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Done! Finally done!**

 **I would have uploaded it a lot sooner but I was there, watching some anime and literally couldn't make time to complete it! Let me tell you, after watching the romance animes, I'm fully psyched to write another pearlshipping story but it will take a while, since I have to plan everything out. I always do this, start a story then go with the flow. This time, I want to plan and write! So, stay tuned.**

 **Thanks everyone for the 150+ reviews. You all are great! Thanks a ton!** **And since many of you guessed the foreshadowing correctly, you all get virtual chocolate pies,🍝🍴**

 **And twilight sparkle! Thanks for your continuous support and love! I'm happy that you admire me so much! Your reviews always makes me smile :) and for the dedicated poems, I feel honoured, really honoured. :)**

 **And so, hope to see you all in my new story!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey Dawn?"

"What?"

"After Dusk, can we have more babies?"

"Huh?"

"Like, we can create a small army of Mages! With my intelligence and my looks! Won't it be great?"

"Wait, WHAT? I'm not a baby producing factory dummy!"

"Then a dozen would be enough!"

"ASH!"


End file.
